Politically Incorrect
by darkromancelove
Summary: Dean Ambrose, one-third of the WWE staple, The Shield, one night saves a senator's wife from an attacker. The result is a bond that quickly changes into a romantic relationship that rocks both of them to their core.
1. Chapter 1

**Politically Incorrect**

Dean Ambrose, one-third of The WWE stable The Shield one night saves a senator's wife from being attacked. The result is a bond that quickly changes into a romantic relationship that rocks both of them to their very core.

I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SPERSTARS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

**The Shield**

Claire Langston, wife of Senator Robert Langston, stands patiently in line at a little cafe bar located in the main lobby of the beautiful hotel she was staying at with her husband on the campaign trail. The beautiful blonde with the deep green eyes was happy that they would be staying there for a few days. It was so lovely there. The café was an extra bonus since she would not be able to get along without her iced white chocolate mocha with a caramel drizzle.

Kathleen Hurley, another senator's wife joined Claire in line. "Hey Claire, how are you doing? How are Robert and the kids?" Kathleen asked. "They are doing great Kathleen. Madison and Robert Jr. are getting so big. Madison has already started middle school." "WOW how they have grown. Mine are already away at college. I see them during the holidays but I miss them so much at times." Kathleen said with a sad smile. Claire knew instantly what Kathleen was feeling. It was the same feeling Claire swears would shadow her world if it wasn't for her children, LONELINESS. It was hard being a politician's wife. Even with the endless amount of dinners, parties, and events it was with a bunch of people that were just not family. The little time spent with family was for PR purposes of giving the impression of being the perfect American family. If the people only knew all the sacrifices they made to try and help the citizens lives improve. Claire felt a tinge of sadness over the huge divide that had slowly but surely separated her from her husband. Sure in public they were all smiles but behind closed doors they might have as well been strangers.

Madison and Robert Jr. were her salvation but an ever burdening thought of "what do I do once they leave for college?" would hit her and it felt like being crushed by a ton of bricks. But they were growing and there were still many wonderful years left with the kids and major milestones on the horizon. All she could do to keep her sanity was think "I will worry about the loneliness when the time comes." Remembering that she will soon have her delicious coffee drink in hand and a night out with a friend quickly lifted her spirits.

"Maybe once all this political nonsense is done we can all get together and have a pool party with our families." Kathleen offered. Kathleen was one of few politician's wives that she really liked and enjoyed being around. "That would be lovely. " Claire said with a smile. The ladies ordered their drinks and chatted a little more while they waited. "WOW look at them!" A woman behind Claire and Kathleen enthusiastically exclaimed. "It's The Shield!" Both Claire and Kathleen were so busy talking that they were confused by all the commotion. They turned around to see what was so exciting when they saw THEM.

Coming down the hall in a single file were three very intimidating men dressed in black cavalier vests, black slacks, and black boots. The men were fascinating. The first man had long wavy hair, half black and the other half blonde tied back with a dark beard. He was tall with a slender build. The next man had long black wavy hair, with facial hair as well. His skin tone was darker than the other men, probably an Islander and his well defined muscular physique was testimony to many hours of weight lifting. The last man had short dirty blonde hair with a bed head style. He was clean shaven and had a broader built form with muscular arms. He definitely had rougher edge then the other men and looked particularly dangerous. All 3 seemed very unique and different but somehow they moved the same, as if in unison. Dark and brooding, a powerful presence they were displaying to a small crowd that had gathered in the lobby. No one dared to get in their way but a few guests were snapping pictures and were waving at the men. But they barely acknowledge their existence. They moved with the finesse of men who had a purpose and nothing was going to stop their progression.

"Who are they?" Claire heard Kathleen asked breathlessly as the women stared in utter amazement at the trio. Even with the foreboding force the men exhibited, no one could take their eyes away as if they were under their hypnotic spell. The woman seemed shocked that they did not know who they were because clearly more than half of the lobby knew. "They are The Shield!" When both Claire and Kathleen both still seemed puzzled the woman elaborated. "The WWE is in town for a few days and their superstars are staying here at this hotel. You probably will see more of them around. What I wouldn't do to have me some of that John Cena!" "What is the WWE?" Claire asked. "It is wrestling honey." The lady laughed. "They are entertainment wrestlers." "Oh" Kathleen said. My friend's kids are big into that. They are big John Cena fans also." Kathleen said to Claire. "What is the story with the men in black?" Claire asked curiously. "They are this new group that has taken over the WWE quite literally attacking the most popular wrestlers and know they are aligned themselves with the boss to try and keep one of the most popular wrestlers at WWE from getting the WWE title. Basically the Shield is the bad guys even though their premise is to fight injustice." The woman said. "I don't care that they are bad when they look as good as that." Kathleen shockingly announced. "Kathleen! "Claire expressed her shock but couldn't help but to giggle with the woman. "What Claire, they are HOT! All of them! Their dangerous side just makes them even sexier!"

All 3 women giggled and agreed that the men were very sexy! "I am not sure which one I like the best, how about you Claire?" The other woman was quick to stake her claim. "I like Roman Reigns; he is the Islander looking one. Did you see those muscles, DELICIOUS!" "I don't like all that facial hair." Claire said as the three men walking by replayed in her head and she locked her memory around the broader, muscular, clean shaven man with the dirty blonde hair with the bed head do. The undisciplined tendrils made him look like a bad boy and that excited Claire a little too much. "I think the guy with short hair and no beard is very sexy." "Oh you like Dean Ambrose; you must have a thing for bad boys dear because he is the worst one in the group. The Bad boys are the most fun though!" The woman said.

Just then the Barista called out their names to get their drinks and they all said their goodbyes and went on their way. Claire took a sip of her yummy iced white chocolate mocha but couldn't help but to think of the 3 men walking through the lobby. Quite impressive to see these characters up close yet it seemed so surreal for them to be in a setting that they did not belong but yet, seemed to completely hold the attention of every bystander in their presence. Claire was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honey I'm Home**

The dinner date with her old college roommate did not go as well as Claire had hoped. Melanie had not been feeling well so Claire decided to stay with her for a little bit and chat. After a few hours, Claire could tell that Melanie was getting sicker and her face was as pale as a ghost. Claire had been so looking forward to sitting around and reminiscing about the old times but Melanie's heart just wasn't into it. She gave it a valiant effort though and Claire decided Melanie really needed to get some rest. They hugged each other and hoped to get together maybe later in the week. It wasn't what Claire was hoping for but she still felt lucky to spend some time her old bestie.

She stood now rummaging through her over sized purse like a million times before looking for her hotel key card and swearing tomorrow that she was going to buy a smaller purse but she knew in her heart she liked big purses and parting with them was not going to happen. But times like this really were annoying and it would almost push her into a smaller bag. Finally, what seemed like ages, she found the key card and slipped it into the slot. The massive living room was dark and she was trying to be careful she didn't want o run into any objects and wake the kids or Robert. They always stayed in the Penthouse while traveling and thankfully the suites were very luxurious with so much space. Robert and Claire slept in the master suite, while Robert Jr. got his own room since he was a boy, and Madison and the nanny, Gabby, slept in the other bedroom.

Claire carefully tip toed down the hallway towards her room when she saw that the door was slightly ajar and she could hear moaning coming from within. Claire was not supposed to be back for a few more hours and she told Robert to not wait up. Claire's green eyes narrowed suspiciously. She carefully moved her head towards the slightly opened door and looked in. She felt her breath catch in her throat and a wave of nausea overcame her senses. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she saw two people in bed, their bodies joined together passionately. Moans of ecstasy were faint but she could hear the woman's soft cries of pleasure. The woman's body was straddling her husband Robert and riding him as if she was a world-class bronco rider. The moonlight illuminating the room, most importantly the lovers in the bed, showed the woman's long, wavy dark hair. Claire couldn't believe that her husband was fucking the nanny in their bed. A wave of shame washed over her mixed with disbelief but she quietly backed away.

She could feel the hurt and pain tearing at her heart. Her heart painfully constricted within her chest pushing against her rib cage. I have to get out of here. Claire stayed long enough to look in on the kids and saw that they were soundly sleeping. As she suspected, Gabby's bed was empty. The tears were going to spill and she may scream if she didn't get out of here. Her children did not deserve to know what was happening in the next room between their father and their nanny. They were kids and Claire's motherly instincts were more powerful than even her shredded pride.

Claire practically ran out of the suite. Once the door was locked and closed and she stood out in the hall was when she was finely able to take big gulps of air, and let the tears fall. She felt like a woman broken by the one person who vowed to honor, obey, and forsake all others. Tonight, she was the forsaken one standing in a narrow hallway ALONE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Date with the Devil**

Claire finally calmed down after she found the lobby bathroom and was able to let a little of the hurt out. She cleaned herself up and wondered what she should do know. Melanie was sick and she didn't want to burden Kathleen this late with her marital problems. She decided to go sit in the hotel lounge and get a few drinks, hoping to get good and drunk. Maybe then the images of Robert and Gabby making love would disappear but she knew that was highly unlikely. Claire walked into the quaint little lounge and found a table in the back. Perfect spot for her pity party.

She ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri and slowly sipped the drink hoping to be relieved of Robert's betrayal. After polishing off the first one she decided to have a Sex on the Beach next. When she was almost done a handsome stranger showed up at her table. The man was nicely dressed with dark brown hair, and a stunning smile that didn't reach his dark eyes. He was nicely dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a white and navy striped polo shirt. "May I buy you another drink pretty lady?" The man was cute but there was something shrewd in his eyes that unsettled her.

Even so, Claire couldn't help the resentment she felt for this total stranger coming to her private table and interrupting her-self loathing. This was her time to sulk. She really didn't want to entertain. Her heart had just been bull dozed. She didn't need some prick trying to take advantage of her weakness and right now, she was weak. She tried to calm the anger she suddenly felt and politely said "No Thank You!" "Oh come on, you look like you could use some cheering up." Claire smiled bitterly and again politely said "No Thank You, I just want to be alone." Claire turned away from him hoping he would get the picture. She was in no mood to continue to be polite. She sat in the back for some peace, not so some loser could try and hit on her. The man stood there taken aback by her obvious insult.

**The man's POV**

At first when the man noticed the cute, little rich bitch that walked into the lounge and headed straight to the back with her head down, he figured she would never give him the time of day. He knew he was handsome and he had money, obviously not as much as she did noticing she was holding a Louis Vuitton purse and wearing a white silk blouse and black pencil skirt that seemed to mold to her slender figure perfectly. The stylish black pumps she wore he recognized from an AD his wife tried to get him to buy her at one time and he was prepared to do it until he looked at the price. $900 for a pair of shoes just because they were Manolo Blahnik's was ridiculous and he quickly told his wife NO. That earned him time in the doghouse for a month which was fine with him. He didn't want to sleep with the cow anyways.

He had plenty of women he kept on the side to take care of his carnal desires. The things he really liked that his wife would never let him do to her. At this point, if she even gave him a blowjob that would be a miracle. Their sex lives consisted of him climbing the cow, thrusting until she would cum and hopping off as quickly as possible. He didn't love her anymore and he suspected she didn't love him either. They were there for the kids. He did grudgingly admit that she was a great mother to his boys which was why he did try to take care of her. Starbucks and extra money for spending sprees he always provided since she bothered him very little with taking care of the boys. He enjoyed all the things parents did love about kids such as, soccer games and class plays. No picking the kids up from school, cooking dinners, or boring homework sessions for him and he was happy about that. But even so, $900 was a crazy amount to pay for shoes and his wife was mad for awhile but she finally cooled down when he bought her a beautiful diamond necklace. He had to do something; he got tired of cold leftovers when he got home every day from work.

He eyed the blonde but was about to give up and idea of talking to her when he noticed a political brochure on the table. The cover showed a handsome, distinguished man with a beautiful blonde woman by his side holding their hands up in the air, with big smiles. Vote for Senator Robert Langston 2014. The blonde on the brochure was the same pretty blonde that just came through and settled herself in the back room at a table.

A senator's wife, the man thought devilishly. He wondered then what it would be like to have the rich bitch beg, to do what he wanted to her, however he wanted. He knew it would be a crime but her husband was running for re-election, he wouldn't want the fact that his wife was assaulted splashed all over the front page of every newspaper in America. Or maybe she was a slut and would easily give herself up to his passions without resistance. Senator Langston may even pay him to off to keep his mouth shut. Fuck the man's wife and get paid to do it, he thought sinisterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Insult to Injury**

The men stood in front of the table for what seemed like hours, but were only seconds looking down at her inattentive body; her eyes searching around as if looking for an escape route. She hoped he would get the picture and leave her alone. She didn't want to be bothered. "I am sorry; I just thought you could use a drink and maybe a friend." The man expertly commented. Claire could tell he had used that line before. How many women, who in their time of weakness, fell for his lines? Maybe the younger women did but she was no longer young and stupid. She had been married for 16 years. She was no longer naive. She could tell when a man was preying on women who were vulnerable. She was not going to stand for it.

"Well I don't, I would rather sit here ALONE and enjoy my own company." Claire made sure he understood the insult. That she preferred being alone at an empty table, drinking a drink, by herself then to talk to him. She picked up the glass and drank the last ruminants' of the mixed drink. He stood there seething angrily at the way she just completely ignored him as if she had just dismissed a servant. He felt like gum at the bottom of her fancy $900 shoes and was trying to scratch it off.

"You STUPID BITCH, who do you, think you are?" He spat out viciously. "Do you think you are too good for me? Is that it, RICH BITCH? You think you are so high and mighty sitting here, in all your designer glory but that just means no one wants you since you are here alone. If they did want you Honey, you wouldn't be alone. You should be thrilled that someone as good looking as me is even talking to you in the first place. You are not exactly YOUNG and HOT Honey!" He made sure to emphasize YOUNG and HOT so she could now be inflicted with the full effect of his insults.

Claire sat there in shock at how he had just spoken to her. No one dared to ever speak to her in such a manner. She was Claire Rothschild Langston, daughter of millionaire, Mitchell Rothschild and wife of Senator Robert Langston that is who she is. She angrily glared at the annoying man, standing up and slapping his face so hard, all the patrons turned in their direction. "You have no right to talk to me in such a manner. How dare you?" She was so mad. She had tried to be as polite as possible hoping he would just go away. Not stand there calling her names and insulting her.

"Mrs. Langston, are you okay?" The lounge manager quickly ran towards the table to find out what was going on. When Mr. Tate noticed it was Mrs. Langston, who had slapped the man and now stood there furiously, shouting at the man, he became nervous. The Langstons were very important clientele that he needed to keep happy. "NO I am not okay! This man showed up at my table trying to hit on me and when I refused he started calling me names and cussing. I just wanted some peace and quiet. I don't want to deal with this right now!" "Mrs. Langston, please sit down and I will have Ed bring you over a complimentary drink." Mr. Tate snapped his fingers and Ed; the waiter came over and took Claire's order as security showed up to escort the rude man out of the lounge. He was angry but the man left willingly with no hassle.

"I am so sorry Ms. Langston; he has been removed from this establishment and will not bother you anymore tonight. Security will be keeping a close eye on your table to make sure only staff bothers you. Please forgive me." "Thank you Mr. Tate; it is not your fault. Thank you for the drink." Claire tried to relax after the incident but it was hard. The man's words hurt to know that he was right. She was alone, she was getting older and she could never go back to being a young woman again. She sat there sad. Her world seemed to crashing in around her and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Too many solutions were running in her head but she had no idea which one was right. The third drink was now starting to kick in pretty good and now she couldn't even put a complete thought together. Good she thought, I am not drunk but I am definitely tipsy.

She checked the time on her watch. 11:00 p.m. Well I guess I will head up to my room now, hopefully Robert and Gabby is finished, if not, the couch was her only solution. She thanked the staff again and headed to her room. The lobby was quiet and dimly lit at this time of night. Still lost in her muddled thoughts, she was not paying attention to a dark figure silently following her at a great distance. She was still mad at that man for ruining her already ruined night and mixed with the alcohol, she ever realized the man had covered the great distance in a hurry as she made her way to the elevator.

I would love to know anyone's thoughts on the story so far, so please make sure to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danger on the 3****rd**** floor**

Claire Langston angrily stalked off toward the elevator and pushed button number P for the Penthouse suite and stood back to wait for the doors to close. She gave her husband an extra hour but play time was over. She just wanted to get a shower and go to bed and hopefully the next day will be much better.

She waited as the doors began to close and was almost fully closed when she saw 5 fingers grasp the inside of the one of the doors and with the other hand pull it back open. The man from the lounge, the one who had tried to flirt with her and then insulted her stepped into the elevator making sure he stood right in front of the exit as the elevator doors closed behind him. The elevator began to move upstairs trapping her in the small moving cab with a monster. He had a sneering smirk on his face, contorting his face into something ugly, almost demonic. As the light lit up on button 3, he reached over and hit the stop button. He was looking her up and down, menacingly thinking of all the ways he could make this bitch pay for embarrassing him and humiliating him tonight. Bitches always try to talk to tough but he knew that she couldn't do anything to hurt him. He was the one who was going to make sure she knew where her place was and that was under him with her legs spread wide open.

Claire stood there in helplessly. She could feel the danger radiating off of him and she felt herself shivering with ice cold fear. At the time she had been really angry and when he went off on her, she finally let her anger get the better of her and she slapped him and unleashed her own insults at him. She now saw what a bad choice she had made. Being the professional public speaker that she was, she cleared her throat and calmly decided to apologize and hope she could talk herself out of this mess. "I am sorry Sir". "I was really upset with my husband and had no right to take it out on you when you were just trying to be nice. Please forgive me. My name is Claire Langston." She boldly stuck out her hand as a sign of peace and he stood there staring at her hand as if it were a snake.

He spoke so coldly, with disdain in his voice that she nearly fainted with dread. "You rich, uppity bitches are all the same. You lore a man into marriage and then become cold like a wet fish. Like my wife at home. So cold! She just wanted me so she could stay home and become a fat cow. But I have to say you are one beautiful piece of work, even though you are slightly older then what I am usually into but I love your passion, I just can't wait to tame you and have you begging underneath me. I just hope you are as fiery as I hope. I love a good fight even though I know I will win, I so enjoy the struggle." Claire felt frozen plastered against the elevator wall. This can't happen, not to her, her husband is a senator. This could be a PR nightmare for his re-election. She could see the headlines now, Senator Langston's Wife Raped in an Elevator after Meeting Man in a Bar.

"Get away from me, my husband is a very powerful man and if you touch me, he will ruin you." She blurted out. The man just smiled wickedly. "I don't think your husband would really care, Obviously he doesn't care about your welfare because he lets you run around a hotel bar at night, the fact you were upset with him tells me that you two had a fight, and if you don't report it, he will never have to know how I violated his rich bitch wife. Of course if you do tell him, then he probably will pay me off to keep my mouth shut. I know who your husband is; your brochures are all over the hotel. I also know he is running for re-election and wouldn't want a scandal like this in the news. So please, make sure you tell him every nasty thing I am going to do to you so I can get paid!"

Claire instantly knew there was no getting around this, so gently slipped her hand inside her Coach pure and felt around for the pepper spray, she kept it in an upper pocket for easy access. She felt her fingers close around it and this gave her a bit of confidence. "Go to Hell!" She angrily blurted out and the man pounced on her faster then she anticipated, knocking the wind out of her. He pinned her body against the wall but she was able to keep her hand inside the purse but having a hard time pulling the pepper spray out. "You dried up old bitches should be thankful that I even want a piece of you. I am going to fuck you so hard until I cream your insides." He laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if you get knocked up and have to carry a rapist baby and make your husband believe it's his or having him doubt if the baby is his knowing I fucked you?" She could hear the rip of the delicate fabric of her blouse. The cool air against her heaving chest but that barely registered in her head. Hearing the phrase "dried up old bitches" really pissed Claire off. Her husband had just pushed to the side for a younger woman. Sure, she wasn't 22 years old but being 38 was hardly dried up in her opinion. Her sexual passion had evaporated due to a cheating husband, not her age. "I am not dried up!" She screamed and with the strength that usually came from an adrenaline rush, she used almost super human powers to push him off of her, whip out the pepper spray and blast him in the eyes. His painful screams sparked life into Claire and she hit the button to unleash the elevator from its hold. "Please open!" Claire cried as she pushed button number 4. Relief flooded her body when she felt the elevator stop and heard the beep that signaled it was opening. She said a silent "Thank you" as the door opened and she was just about to step out of the elevator when she felt her long, blonde hair being yanked pulling her back into the cab.

**Please make sure to leave a review. I would love t o know what anyone is thinking about the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns**

The 3 notorious members of The Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns all wrestled as a staple for WWE. In the last few months they had invaded the WWE and knocked the wrestling industry on its head, making the other superstars take notice. They meant business. They were intense, dark, and dangerous, they intimated everyone in the WWE and they enjoyed it. They had been working their whole lives to land spots in the holy grail of the wrestling world, the WWE. They enjoyed getting into character right before a match, acting like the brooding, and dangerous threesome. They craved the attention. They got a reaction wherever they went, even in the hotel lobby earlier this afternoon. Fans loved to hate The Shield. It was their way of getting into character and they always noticed that when the 3 in black walked by, everyone paid attention.

Dean Ambrose was the most charismatic on the team. When he had the microphone everyone listened, mesmerized by his erratic and unique personality. His promos made him the best promo guy in the wrestling industry today. His brawling and thinking skilled techniques, as well as unconventional wrestling style kept his opponents wondering "just how crazy was Dean Ambrose." Seth, the most athletic was the most stylish with half of his hair, black and half of his white. His speed and high flying abilities gave a unique advantage for the team. Roman completed out the team and brought raw power. His well defined physique and strength made him invincible. His vicious spear could break a man in half. The 3 were unstoppable and they all complimented each other wrestling styles perfectly. Each man had a unique style and brought something different to the table that benefited the team itself which is what gave them the edge.

Dean Ambrose stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock. He was meeting Seth and Roman downstairs for a few drinks and to go over tonight's show. He still had a little time and if he knew Seth and Roman, they would be running late. He quickly dressed in jeans and a black athletic shirt that molded to his toned physique. He brushed his teeth and thought about putting on cologne but the clean soap smell he felt was strong enough. Seth and Roman were the pretty boys; he didn't feel the need to go through all the primping. He loved teasing Seth constantly about always playing with his hair. Roman with his natural good looks and chiseled Pecs and bulging biceps always got the most attention. Seth had the hair and the good looks the women seemed to melt over. Dean just likes to think he was the more masculine of the group. With his bed head hair that he sometimes slicked back gave him a more intimidating look, rough voice, and sometimes bizarre behavior, people never knew what to think of Dean and that was how he liked it.

He walked over to the phone and called Seth's room. Seth answered right away. "Hey man, I still have to take a shower but I will be down in 30 minutes." "Okay man, see you there." Dean then dialed Roman's number and he finally picked up on the 4th ring. "Roman, are you ready for a drink?" "Yeah man, I just am finishing up a quick bite and I will meet you guys down there." "Sounds good!" Dean responded and hung up. He tried to fix his wavy hair but it always ended up in his icy blue eyes. He figured it was a lost cause and headed out the door. The elevator is sure slow tonight he thought impatiently when he then saw that it began to move finally after a few minutes. He watched as the light lit up the 4 and heard the beep of the opening elevator doors.

**Please make sure to leave a review. I would love t o know what anyone is thinking about the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beauty and the Beast**

The doors to the elevator opened and there stood a petite, blonde with red, swollen eyes, make up smeared down her face and her shirt had been torn open revealing her white lacy bra cradling her plump breasts. She made a move to step out and then just as fast, she was being pulled viciously back into the elevator by her hair against the back wall. She made a slight squeak sound before a man clamped his hand around her mouth and put his fore arm against her throat. Dean watched in confusion as he heard her muffled sounds and saw as she tried to pull his arm from her throat.

"What the Hell?" Dean angrily asked of the man who at first had not noticed Dean. "Listen mister this doesn't concern you. My wife and I are just having a little misunderstanding. I caught her kissing another man and I am just trying to get her to explain herself. I am sure you know how it feels to have a woman burn you like that." Yeah, Dean knew how it felt to have a woman you love turn their back on him, to break his heart, with no regard to his feelings. He knew about the crushing feeling that came with that type of blow.

Dean cleared his head of the past, he needed to focus. He could see the pleading look in the woman's green eyes, the fear. Something was not right. The woman's clothes were torn, she was trying to fight the man off of her, and the fear he saw was real. A small silver cylinder was on the floor.

"Yeah man, I understand, I will get out of your way." Dean turned as if he was leaving and suddenly turned back around. "Man I know you are busy but I would really appreciate it if you had a light. I need a smoke bad." The man holding the woman seemed to sigh with frustration. I hope this Bozo goes away if I give him a lighter, he thought as he used one hand to reach in pocket turning slightly toward Dean. That was all the opening Dean needed to clinch his fist and punch the woman's attacker in the face with every ounce of strength he possessed. He saw a blood gush out from his nose and the sound of a crack let Dean know that he had broken the assailant's nose.

The man fell to the floor in a heap and the woman fell to the ground choking, trying to intake air. Dean wasted no time in grabbing the woman and pulling her towards him. Feeling his hands on her arms made her tense even while gasping for air and she shook her head and tried to say "NO" but her voice was hoarse and barely recognizable. Dean looked into her frightened eyes. "I want to help you". He softly said and she reluctantly came to him freely. "Can you walk?" She was still gasping for air so Dean picked her up into his arms and carried towards his room down the hall. He sat her down long enough to fish his key card out of his pocket making sure his body was covering the woman just in case the damage was not enough to stop the man from coming after them.

He carried her inside making sure to close the door. He didn't know if the guy had recovered yet and saw which room they went into but he didn't want to take chances. He sat her down on the bed and then walked back over to the door and opened it and peered down the hall. All Clear! He made his way over to the refrigerator. Grabbed a water bottle and then went over to help the woman. "Slowly take a sip and breathe slowly with big gulps of air" he instructed her gently and she nodded letting him know she understood. Dean had been choked out a few times so he knew how to help. After a few sips her some breathing techniques Dean showed her she was finally breathing normally.

"Thank You!" She said. "I am going to call the police." Dean got up to make his way toward the phone and she grabbed his arm. "NO Please, you can't!" She cried. Dean was confused. "I don't understand miss. That man was trying to rape you, or rape you then kill you, or kill you then rape you. I just know it wasn't going to end well for you." Claire sat there almost as if a trance. She knew this couldn't get out. This would ruin them."Ok then, I should call for an ambulance so you can get checked out at least." "No, you can't! Please you can't call anyone." "How about a husband, friend, maybe a boyfriend?" "No!" Claire said shaking her head.

Dean then narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Did you know that man? Was he really your husband or a lover you don't want your husband to know about?" Claire heard the coldness in his raspy voice, it was chilling but the innuendo hurt more than the disdain she saw in his eyes. "NO! I have never met that man until tonight. I have no idea who he is. "Then why won't you let me get you some help. Listen lady, this is making no sense and now I am wondering if I do need to call a doctor because maybe this was too traumatic for you to make a good decision. Maybe that guy knocked something loose in your head during the attack. I don't know, all I do know is that I am not a doctor or a shrink which at this point I think you need both."

Claire could feel the tears coming to her eyes. This man was being so rude and harsh but she needed to stay calm. Claire took a deep breath and then explained. "My husband is Senator Langston. I went to the lounge after I found my husband sleeping with our children's nanny. I wanted a drink obviously and that man showed up at my table trying to hit on me so I publicly humiliated him in front of people and left. I just didn't realize he would take it so personally and come after me. Please I am telling you my humiliating story and all I am asking is that you tell no one." Claire could feel her body trembling. Telling some complete stranger the story about her husband's indiscretion and feeling the shame was a lot to handle especially saying it out loud, it felt even more real then what she saw with her own eyes. "That still doesn't explain why I shouldn't report that asshole." Dean softened his tone seeing that the woman was looking like she was about to fall apart "This could ruin my husband's re-election campaign. The scandal would be too much. We would both be disgraced."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were almost raped and you would be the one disgraced. I don't get it." "I am a senator's wife, alone in a bar; the press will have a field day and say I was asking for trouble." Claire explained and then Dean got it. "Ok, that seems so unfair." Dean angrily blurted out. He had never thought about the double standards before. He being a guy did whatever or whoever he wanted. But the thought of a woman trying to get a drink just because it was a bar deserved to be attacked. That is an injustice he thought.

He then looked more closely at the woman and then he recognized her face. There was brochure's all over the hotel with her and her husband's pictures on them. He had only taken a quick look after learning that some politician's were staying there but then discarded the pamphlet without reading it. He stood there quietly replaying all that she had said to him. Figures that some supposed up-standing politician would cheat on his wife. Then Dean noticed that she was standing in front of him, her shirt torn open, lacy white bra just barely covering her cleavage. He took a deep breath and quickly went and grabbed a shirt from a drawer. He handed it out to her and told her where the bathroom was. She quickly ran inside to escape to a place where she could gather her thought s and cry in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sanctuary**

Claire took a shower, thankful that all the feminine hygiene products such as shampoo, conditioner, and a sweet smelling soap were all untouched which told her that this man was staying here alone. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful for that since she didn't want to explain to another woman why she was in her man's hotel room wearing his shirt but it would have been more comfortable to cry on a woman's shoulder about everything she had experienced within the last 12 hours. Even so, she felt like she could trust this man. If he wanted to harm her, he could have already done it by now. She was in his room, alone with him, and no one knew where she was. She didn't even know the man's name which she admitted was unsettling but she would ask that when she got done.

Her blouse was ruined sadly, so she put back on her under clothes and skirt but decided against the hose. She had finished drying her hair and brushing out the long blonde waves with the brush she always carried in her purse. The time alone and the shower really helped rejuvenate her. She felt better, especially now that her breasts were all covered up. Great, just one more thing to feel ashamed about around the mystery man, she sighed dejectedly.

She left the bathroom room and looked around and she didn't see the man until she noticed the patio door was open and he was standing out there. He looked like he was smoking. She decided since she had a moment she wanted to look around and she if she could find out about him. On a chair close to the shower she saw what appeared to be a red, white, and blue flag color on what looked like a belt. She ran her hand across the smooth, cold metal that read WWE UNITED STATES CHAMPION. She remembered earlier today that the woman at the café had mentioned to her and Kathleen that the WWE superstars were staying at that hotel when they had noticed the three intimidating men in black walking through the lobby, which she learned was The Shield. She blushed at remembering how she had thought the man with the short dirty blonde hair was HOT!

Just then she realized that the man out on the patio, the one with the piercing blue eyes was that man. In all the drama that was going on she felt like she had seen him before she didn't have time to really analyze that theory, until now. She looked over and saw 8X10 glossy picture of The Shield and there he was, dressed in black cavalier and slacks with an intimidating stare that could scare anyone who had the sense to recognize danger. Dean Ambrose was written over the top of his picture. Oh this just keeps getting better and better, Claire thought with a sigh putting her face in her hands.

"Are you Okay?" Claire didn't even have to raise her head to know that was Dean Ambrose that now stood not too far from her. "I really think I need to call a doctor for you." Claire quickly raised her face and looked at him. He had the most piercing blue eyes she thought. So blue I just want to fall into them. She felt the blush and tried to gain her composure. "No I am fine. I guess I should get out of your hair now. I am sure you are tired of dealing with me." Claire said lightly trying to move past Dean to grab her purse up. She was heading toward the door when he jumped in front of the door and crossed his arms. "Where do you think you are going?" Claire had no idea where she was going. She couldn't go back to her room and it was simply too late to go stay at Kathleen's. "I am not sure." She replied. "Well I can't just let you go wandering this hotel at this time alone. I may not be around next time to save you. You are welcome to stay here until the morning."

Claire stood there debating what her options were and how trustworthy was this man. Which would hurt her reputation more; hanging out at bars late at night and getting attacked by a stranger or staying the night with a professional wrestler? Both she knew would ruin her reputation. But he was right; running around in a darkened hotel late at night almost got her into some serious trouble. She started biting on her lip, it was a little nervous tic she had when she was feeling undeceive.

"You know that really is cute, you should stop doing that." Claire looked up to see Dean smirking at her. "Can I trust you?" It was an honest question that she hoped she could get an honest answer. "Sweetie, I don't think you have a choice because unless you want me to call the cops, take you to a hospital, or call your husband I am not letting you leave. You are my responsibility, I can't in good conscience just let you go looking for trouble." Claire did not like the way he said that at all and she felt angry that he thinks he could tell her what to do. "I don't understand why men feel the need to throw their weight around." Claire said. "I am not trying to be an asshole here, I am just trying to do the right thing which by the way you are making it very difficult for me. " Claire knew he was making sense; he had won this fight so she nodded. "Sorry. I have been ungrateful. Thank you!"

"Now see, that wasn't so hard." She now found his smirk extremely irritating. "But to answer your question, yes you can trust me. My name is Dean Ambrose, I am a professional wrestler with the WWE and this would not be good for my career if news got out us sharing a room no matter how innocent, there are people out there that will twist the truth. I am looking at possibly being a future WWE champion and I don't need this dragging my name through the mud and you being a senator's wife would be big news. Saving you may make me look like a hero but a possible affair could ruin my career." Claire felt better knowing that they both had just as much too lose if this got out. "I know you are not going to like me asking but I have to in case the hospital would be a better choice. Did I get there in time?" At first Claire was confused by what he was asking but then it dawned on her and her face turned as red as a radish. She could tell he was uncomfortable. "Yeah, you were just in time. Thank you!" The realization of coming that close to be raped felt so over whelming. She closed her eyes because she felt the tears coming. She could feel herself trembling. This was what Dean was not looking forward to. Dean took her in his arms and she let him. She felt a close connection with this man who had saved her and she leaned into his embrace and let him comfort her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Shoulder to Cry On**

Claire must have cried into Dean's shirt for probably at least 10 minutes until she felt there were no more tears to shed. She then realized that his shirt was soaking wet with her tears. How embarrassing she thought as she finally pulled away. Just one more embarrassing moment added to the already long list. She didn't have the nerve to look at him. She just used his shirt as a tissue. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought there was even a moment when she had to wipe her nose and to her dismay, she now believed that was also on his shirt also.

"I am so sorry!" Her cheeks were now as red as her eyes and at this moment, the possibility of jumping off the balcony to save her the humiliation of having to face him seemed quite appealing. "Please send me the dry cleaning bill." She whispered as she slowly looked up at him worried about what she would see in his eyes: pity, disgust, possibly even fear from having to deal with a crying female. Some knew men hated to see a woman cry but she also knew some got a sick joy out of it. But Dean just looked concerned.

"It's just a shirt, no reason to cry over spilled tears." Dean joked. He walked over to the closet, took off his shirt and tossed it into a basket. Claire at first was shocked. Men didn't just strip their shirts off in front of her like it was no big deal. She had such a strict upbringing that the only time she saw men without a shirt was swimming at the country club pool or at the beach. She had not even seen a naked man until her wedding night. But now this all so perfectly toned and muscular man was shirtless not even 3 feet from her. His chest was smooth and Claire couldn't help but to stare and admire him. Dean caught her staring at him and he raised his eyebrow in her direction. "Something wrong Princess? I haven't grown a third nipple have I?" The heat from his stare was intense, she felt like she was going to melt in a puddle at his feet. "No, I am just going to go wash up again."

Claire needed to get out of the same room as Dean. Here she was a crying mess, embarrassing herself left and right. The last humiliating nail in her coffin would to be drooling over him. Maybe she could possibly keep herself from further embarrassment if she could just go to the bathroom and get herself together, except, she wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into the wall. "OUCH!" She rubbed her forehead. She noticed Dean making a move toward her probably to see how badly she hurt herself this time but she stuck out her hand to stop him. "I am fine." With what little shred of her dignity she had left, she turned around and walked carefully towards the bathroom. "Hey Princess, try this on, I think it's your size." Claire turned around just in time to catch the clothes he threw at her. Yes, a little of redemption and she thought as she gracefully sauntered into the restroom.

Claire tried on the cute lacy baby blue top and short set Dean had threw at her. She felt a little self conscience. This didn't seem appropriate to wear around a man she barely knew but it was comfortable. She figured she was just being silly. The women wrestlers probably even wore less then this in wrestling matches so he was be use to women not fully clothed. Besides its late, it was time to relax. She got the redness out of her face but she felt so ugly without her make up on. A couple of fine lines showed her age. Even so, she was a beautiful woman. Men were always admiring her and flirting with her. She never cared for that though; it just made her wonder why her husband never complimented her. She had been wondering for a little over a year now why he never wanted to touch her or make love anymore. Tonight, finding him in bed with another woman at least answered that question of why. Know she wondered, what was wrong with her? Why wasn't she beautiful enough for him? She was Homecoming Queen, Miss Princeton, and she won third place in the Miss Georgia pageant. Just what was so wrong with her looks that he had to go sleep with another woman? She wasn't going to get any answers tonight. Oh well, time to hopefully not make a fool of myself anymore tonight.

**Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the story. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Battle of the Wills**

Claire came out of the bathroom and saw no one in the room but she could hear men talking. She looked towards the patio door when Dean and another man came back into the room. Dean closed the sliding glass door but all Claire could do was stare at the strange man whose hair was interestingly dark on one side and blonde on the other. He was handsome and had a smirk on his face, almost comical. Claire folded her arms across her chest self consciously. She felt like she had seen him before but where was not registering at the moment. She was starting to feel comfortable around Dean but two men she barely knew weren't too far from her and she was not fully dressed was making her uncomfortable. If they made a move toward her she was locking herself in the bathroom she decided. The doors here were pretty sturdy, hopefully they could hold up until help arrived. She hated feeling scared but it was starting to become the norm for her tonight.

Dean must have noticed the frightened look on her face because he started coming towards her slowly. "Claire, it's Ok. He is just a friend checking up on me." Claire stuck out her hand and shaking her head. "No, stay back!" Dean backed away not wanting to scare her anymore then she was already. "Dean, I am going to go. Don't worry, I got your back, your secret is safe." Seth started walking to the door. "Hey man, are you still meeting us at the gym tomorrow?" "Yeah 8 a.m., I will be there." "OK. Sorry miss. You two have a great night." Seth left.

Claire took a deep breath and then glared at Dean. "What did you tell him?" "Claire that was my wrestling partner Seth, he came by to check on me because I was supposed to meet him and Roman in the lounge for drinks and I never showed." "OK but what did you tell him about me." Dean was frustrated and he ran his hands through his hair. "I told him the truth. I can trust him and if you trust me then you can trust him. If not, I am taking your ass to your own hotel room." Claire gasped in shock. "You will not be taking my ass anywhere because I am leaving BY MYSELF." Claire angrily stalked off towards the door grabbing her purse up. "Where do you think you are going Princess?" Dean stepped in front of her. "Quit calling me Princess, my name is Claire." "Well Claire, stop acting like the Queen Bee!" Claire was furious. He was just so rude and obnoxious. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "No way Princess! I am not letting you run the halls this late at night with no place to go, especially wearing that, you won't make it down the hall without some prick all over you." "You're the one who gave this to me to wear." "Yes to walk around the room with not to wear up and the down hotel halls. You might as wear a sign that says' "I'm Easy'."

Green and Blue eyes were glaring at each other, both so stubborn, neither one of them was ready to back down. "It is none of your concern what happens to me, you have done your good deed for the day, you are done, now let me pass." "Really Princess because I am not some servant you can order away. I would like nothing more than to drop you off with your husband and let him deal with you but I am not just letting you leave." Claire had enough and tried to walk around Dean but Dean quickly picked her up, easily swung her over his back and carried her over to the chair and unceremoniously dropping her into the seat with her making a small shriek. Her mossy green eyes were wide as she stared at him and just how serious he was. She could feel the fight leaving her, he was almost a foot taller and a lot bigger then her. She could feel the goose bumps on her arms, she started to bite her lip again and she shrunk as far back against the chair as she could as leaned toward her.

"Claire, I am not going to hurt you. Look at me!" He lifted her head so she would see him. "I am trying to keep you from getting hurt. For some reason women like to run head first into danger when they get emotional." Claire felt offended by that statement and narrowed her eyes at him. "I, Seth, and Roman are a brand. So whatever affects one of us will affect all of us. Seth knows my deepest, darkest, secrets and I know his. You can trust him or I would never have told him. But he was worried because I never made it to meet them. That is why he showed up and I told him the truth. Please look at me." Claire looked into his eyes and sighed. "I know you are trying to look out for me but I am so tired of being thrown around like a rag doll." "I may be an asshole but I don't beat women, I don't rape them, and the only time I use any force against them is if it's scripted and in the wrestling ring or trying to keep them from doing something stupid. I didn't ask for this burden tonight but I got saddled with it, so if you don't want to go home or to the hospital, here is where you are staying at least for the night. So, do you trust me?"

Claire relaxed in the seat and nodded. She put her purse by the side of the chair. He was still staring at her intensely; his blue eyes seem to darken instantly. "I really wish you would stop doing that." Dean walked off suddenly, leaving Claire confused? "Doing what?" Claire asked but he didn't reply. "Are you hungry? I am famished. Let's order room service." Dean handed her a menu. "What should I stop doing Dean?" He leaned down looked into her eyes. "Biting your lip, it's driving me insane." Claire was even more confused and she caught herself before she indulged in her little nervous tic that for some reason got Dean's attention.


	11. Chapter 11

**Food for Thought**

"So you don't watch yourself on TV after your matches?" Claire asked curiously as they were lounging on the couch in front of the TV watching a rerun of last week's RAW episode. "Not really, unless it's for research, I sometimes take notes on mistakes or research my opponent's moves; I have no interest to see myself on TV." Dean said and took a bite of a strawberry. They had just finished grilled chicken sandwiches and know were snacking on some fruit. "The Shield's entrance is definitely the best I have seen so far but aren't you guys worried about some crazy fan possibly stabbing you or trying to take you hostage? It just seems risky." Claire took a bite of a grape. "Sometimes risk is just part of our job, besides our entrance is probably the most unique in the wrestling industry presently and that is what it's about, being unique so you will be noticed." Claire watched as one of the USO brothers ran into Dean hitting him in the chin. He was angry. Claire could tell it hurt. "What happened there?" She asked curiously. "It looked like that hurt a lot." "That is because it did, he hit my chin that I had just had 8 stitches put in the night before." "OUCH! Do you still have them in?" "Yeah, that happened about a couple of weeks ago." "Can I see them?" Claire didn't really give Dean time to respond. She crawled over to him and sat in front of him. Claire gently cupped her hands around his face and tilted his face back. "They look like they are healing nicely considering you are not taking it easy." Claire ran a fingertip over the wound tenderly. "Does that hurt?" She asked. "No now if you are done manhandling me." Dean grabbed her hands. "Sorry, I was just curious. You have some strawberry juice on your lips." Claire was staring at his lips. She for a moment indulged in the fantasy of what would it be like to kiss him. But the sound of his voice quickly woke her up from her day dream. "Well I didn't have a lot of time to wipe my mouth before you pounced on me." Claire grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips. "I have two kids at home so I am use to messy mouths." Dean chose to ignore her devilish little smirk and instead wanted to know more about her.

So Claire told Dean about Madison and Robert Jr. How she met Robert in college and that she had been married for 16 years. "What did you major in?" Dean asked. "Journalism." "So are you working for a newspaper or a magazine?" "No, I am just a politician's wife. I have to look good on his arm, smile, and occasionally give speeches as well as parent the kids. Robert didn't want me to work; he needed help so I helped him become successful." "That doesn't seem fair." "Well, I had to do what I had to do. How about you, how did you get this far? What made you want to be a wrestler?' Dean looked uncomfortable but he just took a deep breath and told her about living in the ghetto, his parents not caring for him and he took care of himself early on. "Wrestling saved my life. Ever since I can remember wrestling was all I wanted to do. I could have fallen into the slum and let it eat me up but wrestling gave me an escape and I have been doing it since I was 16." Claire was impressed by his desire to do better for himself and his passion to do what he loved to do for a living. "Do you have a wife, girlfriend, kids?" "No time, I am working my ass off right now, touring, training, and just trying to succeed in this company. It takes a lot of work and focus. This job doesn't leave a lot of time for a personal life."

Claire realized that being too close to Dean was not such a good idea. He was staring at her lips and she realized why, she was biting on her lip again. His blue eyes were chillingly dark. She made a move to leave and he grabbed her gently. "You don't have to leave Princess; I am not going to attack you, unless you want me to." Claire blushed but didn't think it would be much of an attack if she was willing. She was flirting with danger. She gazed into his eyes, they were so hypnotic. He was so overwhelming; she could feel the intensity in his eyes. She was nervous and she began biting on her lip again. He leaned in closer to her but slowly, giving her time to run away but she stayed still as he kissed her lips gently. He licked her lips coaxing Claire to open her mouth and when she did he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Claire moaned from the sweetness of his kiss. He tasted of delicious strawberries. And their kiss turned more feverish with each flick of their merging tongues. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap, straddling him but she still kept some distance between their bodies. His hands cupped her face as she clutched a t his shirt. The kiss seemed to last forever when he pulled away from her.

"We have to stop now." Claire knew that he was right but she didn't want to stop. It had been so long since her husband had touched her and after tonight, she never wanted to touch him again but she was starving. Her whole body felt so alive, she felt more alive in this moment then she had ever felt in her life. "I don't want to stop Dean, I want you now." This was the most brazen she had ever been in her life. This was so knew to her but she was no longer a sweet, shy girl. She was a woman who knew she needed some passion in her life, even if it was just for this one night. "You have been through a lot tonight, I am not sure you are thinking clearly. I don't want to take advantage of you." "You aren't. I know what I am doing. You still think I need a shrink?" "I think you have been through a lot and are not thinking clearly. You are not a one night stand type of girl and I can't offer anything more to you." "I am not asking you to, I am married remember." "Which is why this is not a good idea Claire." Dean said. "I have been a dutiful wife for 16 years and what I walked in on tonight just proved what a stupid fool I have been all these years. I haven't had sex in almost 2 years and before that it was just mediocre. He wanted kids from me and that was about it and to look pretty. I was too young and stupid to see that. I do not need a shrink, I think I am seeing more clearly right now then I have ever in my life." So am I some toy you are using to make your husband jealous or angry?" Claire pulled back and glared at him. "NO! I would never tell him about this, are you crazy? He would probably kill me or beat me senseless. The humiliation alone would probably drive him to lock me up in the cellar and give me only bread and water." Claire was appalled; she had forgotten how rude he could be. "I am, or maybe was attracted to you and found you quite sexy up until a second ago. If you are not attracted to me that's fine, I am a big girl but don't treat me as some cold, calculated schemer." Claire was mad and she had enough of him for one night. She was going to get off of him when he grab her butt and pulled her hard against his chest.

"I think you can tell just how attracted I am to you right now." Claire could definitely feel the big bulge up against her stomach and she couldn't help but to gasp with shock. "I am sorry if I offended you but not about making sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Maybe it's my own insecurities kicking in; Women like you don't usually go for men like me. I am not polished, well spoken, and when I do so it's usually with my fist. You are more then desirable and how you could think I am not attracted to you is beyond me but if you tell me you know what you are doing and you want to do this, and then I will believe you." He placed a light kiss on her lips and then looked into her eyes to see what she was going to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Challenge**

Claire could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She bit on her lip nervously. A minute ago she was so sure that she wanted to have sex with him but now she just felt scared. She wasn't scared of him; it was all these emotions rushing at her all at one time that has seemed to knock her off her pedestal. She wasn't some brazen slut that just jumped into bed with men she barely knew. How had in the course of not even a whole day did she not even recognize herself anymore. But was that a bad thing or a good thing? All these emotions were playing out across her face. "Princess, it's OK, like I said, you're not a one night stand type of girl." Dean's voice broke through her train of thought and she narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" Dean was confused. "You always seem to upset me. I don't get it. I am so frustrated." "With me?" He looked seriously hurt since that was not his intention at all. "Yes and I am scared and feel like I am not in control of anything which honestly I don't think I have ever been in control of anything to begin with." "Are you scared of me? I told you I won't hurt you and I meant it." "I am not scared of you Dean. I am scared of how you make me feel. One minute I want to hit you with a frying pan and the next I want you to take me into your arms and make love to me all night. I have never felt such strong reactions from another man before. It is scaring me." "Princess, I take that back, I think I will be calling a shrink ASAP." He made a move to get her off his lap but she just pushed him back against the couch. "Well I see the Princess is realizing she has some claws." "Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you can be?" "Yes, not quite like you do. Usually they just call me an asshole." "I think they may be right." Dean couldn't help but to laugh.

"As for the lack of control, I give you all the control in this situation Princess. Whatever you want to do or do not want to do is entirely up to you. I will not even touch you unless you ask me to. I guess the man in the elevator tossing you around and then me doing the same thing by tossing you over my back has made you feel vulnerable. But I am giving you the control here." She eyed him suspiously. "What is your angle?" "There is no angle Princess. You feel out of control so I am going to give you back the control. We can eat some more fruit; you now know how much I love strawberries. Watch some more TV, or get some sleep. You can have the bed; I will sleep on the couch." "Are those my only options?" She asked devilishly. "Claire you are killing me. Please get off of me. I am very uncomfortable right now." His voice was so husky. She could feel just how uncomfortable he still was. She couldn't help but to enjoy knowing she was doing this to him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Dean was trying to get the feel of her on him out of his head to decrease his big problem that was starting to overwhelm him.

Claire couldn't help but but to smile. He was feeling just as helpless as her. She leaned in and began kissing his neck with little kisses. "OK but remember, no touching." She whispered in his ear. She could feel his breathing stop. He felt stiff beneath her. She ran her hands through his hair as he ran her tongue down one side of his neck. She noticed he was clenching the cushions. She couldn't help but feel the power of what she was doing to him seem to guide her further. "Are you going to be OK?" She asked teasingly. "Don't worry Princess I can handle anything you dish out." Oh, that was a challenge. She thought. She didn't know if it was to keep her going or to see just how much he could actually handle and keep his promise. She was curious to know herself. So she started nibbling and sucking on his earlobes. His eyes were still closed. She kissed his chin gingerly because of the wound; she didn't want to hurt him before kissing his neck again. She ran her hands over his arms and she could feel the muscles. "Raise your arms." Claire commanded as she grabbed the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off of him. She looked to see if he was looking at her but he still had his eyes closed. Since the instance she saw him without a shirt off, she had been thinking about his smooth, toned chest. She had wanted to see him shirtless again and know she had him right where she wanted him. She couldn't help but to be enjoying this immensely. She was mesmerized by his physique. He definitely worked out. He looked a lot younger with his hair so disheveled then when he was on TV with it slicked back. She was curious to know how young he was.

"Dean, how old are you? Are you over 18?" Dean's opened up and she could tell he didn't like that. "I am definitely passed the age of consent Princess." "Well?" She asked. "27 why does that matter?" "Because I am 38." "So?" "Does that creep you out? I feel like I am doing something wrong." She admitted. "Does this make me a cougar?" "Age is nothing but a number. Well as long as it's between adults. Out of this situation here Princess, the last thing you should be concerned about is the age difference." He was right, she thought but she couldn't help but to see how youthful he seemed as opposed as the dominant, controlling leader of The Shield. She leaned in and kissed his lips and ran her tongue along his lips. He opened his lips slightly so she could explore his mouth. She could feel his body tense. He wanted to kiss her back. She could feel his resistance to his urges. She kissed him feverishly.

Her fingertips glided over his chest, brushing over his nipples until they were hard pebbles. She began planting kisses along his collarbone, the sides of his neck, and shoulders. She got down on her knees on the floor so she could continue her tender assault on his chest. Planting kisses along his chest and sucking on his nipples, running her tongue over the buds. She smiled inwardly, his breathing was shallow. His head was laid back, eyes closed and he looked so handsome. So far he had kept his promise and it made her want to continue to test his boundaries. Was this smart, probably not, she thought. But she was enjoying this way too much. Exploring his body was just so exciting.

Claire started to unbuckle his belt and his eyes flew open once again. "Claire, you shouldn't do that." "Why? You said you could handle anything I dished out." She gave him a devilish little smirk. "You are going to make me regret this aren't you?" She innocently shrugged. "You are going to make me eat my words, aren't you? " She continued looking at him innocently enough though deep down she was smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this? These are my pants." "I know what they are Dean. You said you could handle anything." Claire reminded him of the challenge she accepted. Now she wondered just how much he could take. She stood up and he was so much taller than her. She should be intimidated by him but she wasn't. She looked him straight in the eyes. He wanted to give her some control so she knew then she had to take it and not give it up. So she stared at him, blue and green eyes waging a secret war. "Would you like me to at least take my pants off for you?" VICTORY!

"Yes please! Could you bend down? You are so tall." Dean bent down and Claire put her arms around her and kissed him. She could feel his arms want o encircle her, almost instinctively when someone kisses you but he thought fast and put his arms down. He didn't want to lose so early in the game when the best part was coming up. "Just wanted to know Princess, when you are done with me, is it my turn next?" Claire blushed. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "Dean, you are the second man I have even done any of this with. I can't help but to be curious. I am sure you have seen lots of women and I won't be any different." "Don't sell yourself short Claire. You are probably the most interesting, beautiful, unique woman I have ever met. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to go this far. But I do think it's only fair that if you get explore me from top to bottom, I should be able to do the same." Her cheeks were bright red. "Maybe I am not strong enough to have the same type of restraint that you do." "Well that was before you wanted to get into my pants besides, I am hoping you won't hold back anything. I want you to let go." Now she was curious to see how strong she was. But she smiled. He had to get by her first. Challenge accepted. "Ok, fair is fair. So take your pants off." She was confident she could get him to break if not she was going to have some fun trying. Dean smirked and started to unbuckle his belt. The challenge was on!

**Please make sure to leave any reviews whether it is criticisms or praise. But please, if anyone doesn't like it, all I ask is is professional with your criticism. This first story and I just want to make it better, not keep me from finishing it. Thank you! Any thoughts on my take of Dean Ambrose or my character Claire? Plus more explicit scenes to come so you are warned. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Power Play**

*Explicit sex scene, you have been warned!

Claire kissed Dean as he was taking his pants off. At least he was able to lower himself down to her level trying to pull off his pants but she was keeping him distracted with her sweet lips molded to his. He almost lost his footing once and she steadied him. "Having trouble?" She smiled innocently but she couldn't help enjoying this. She knew she needed to stop teasing him because payback was a bitch but that only seemed to encourage her more. "I am so glad you are enjoying yourself at my expense." He was flustered. She had a feeling he was new at this also. He struck her as the type of guy that was always in control and this must be difficult for him to control his own urges. "I am sorry Dean; would you like to stop now?" She was being evil; she didn't know what was coming over her. "Oh no Princess, because no matter how you are torturing me at this moment, my turn is not too far off." There it was, the subtle threat of what was to come and she blushed. For a moment she began to have second thoughts, she was really a shy person. Could she really expose all of herself to him? She began biting her lip again. She was playing with fire, Dean was red hot but could she put herself out there to be burned.

"Your nervous again Princess. Why don't you just give up and you can sleep on it." He was goading her, she knew it but she was smart enough not to be weak like that. If she continued on, it was going to be because she wanted to, but she better make up her mind quickly. It was getting late. She was going to go back to her room in the morning, once Robert left for work and then she would never see Dean again.

**Never see him again**. The realization that she would never see him, be near him, or talk to him again felt like someone had dropped a huge rock on her chest, knocking the breathe from her. She didn't like that idea, he was domineering and cocky but he was also caring and had ways to be sensitive to her needs. He even looked out for her when she was hell bent doing something stupid. He was frustrating but sexy, and made her feel desirable. Importantly, she trusted him. She wanted to let go of her insecurities and fears, but only with him. She couldn't just walk out that door not knowing if she would ever feel this type of all consuming passion ever again. She was not so naïve to think he would think of as anything more then maybe a one night stand but there was no reason for him to. They were never going to see each other again. No reason to invest too many feelings into a woman who was walking out of your life in 5 hours. At least that is what she believed. She already seemed to have feelings for him even though they were destined to never go anywhere outside of this room. But right now that was good enough for her, because soon she would be walking back into a loveless marriage and look at the women who sleeps with her husband play with her kids on a daily basis seemed unbearable. Maybe this night was what she needed to continue on, Maybe she was just trying to rationalize a situation where rational thinking didn't belong. Maybe this was the time to let her emotions guide her, not her head.

Dean watched as a whole range of emotions play across her face. She could never be a poker player he thought. "Claire, we should stop. This is too soon after everything that has happened. I think you are just tired." Claire snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" "I think we need to get some sleep. This is too much for you." "I am fine." "I am not so sure." She cocked her head to one side and stared at him with a smile. Her eyes were blazing. "I never did like boxers on a man." Claire grabbed the waistbands on the piece of clothing in question and began to pull them down Dean's 6 ft. 4 in. frame, down past his hips, down his powerful legs, until they lay at his feet. She didn't dare look him in the face so; she could just see his shocked reaction to her brazen act. But she had decided she was ready to carry this out to the end and now she knew she had just passed the point of no return.

Claire ran her fingertips up his calves. She marveled at how strong and muscular his legs were. They were so smooth. Most wrestlers kept their bodies hairless and he was no exception. His skin was smooth; she moved her hand higher towards his thighs. She could hear his moan and she smiled. She still didn't have the nerve to look him in the face. She teasingly ran her fingertips up his thighs, up higher. Claire wasn't ready to go to the one part of his body that she ached to touch but it was too soon; she wanted to savor every moment. Instead she stood up, still not able to look him in the eyes; she glided her fingertips over his bicep as she walked behind him. She felt more comfortable without the feel of his icy stare.

His back just like the rest of him was perfect, at least in her eyes. He had a few scars but they were a part of him. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and down is back she kissed each scar and she could feel him shiver with each butterfly kiss. She ran her feather like caresses down his spine before planting kisses there as well. His whole body shivered. She moved her hands downward and then caressed his buttocks, she could feel his muscles clench. She admired his ass just like the rest of his body. He let out a groan and his saw that his fists were clenched. She laid her head against his back, took a deep breath to gather her strength, and then turned him around to face her.

His eyes were the darkest blue and he looked pained. She looked down towards his erection and she was stunned to see how massive he was. She was impressed with his girth. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back until was able to sit down on the couch. She grabbed her long, honey blonde hair and twisted it to one side as she knelt down in front of him. There was his signature smirk again, she noticed he had dimples. Amazing how such a ruggedly handsome man could have cute dimples, but the smirk was irritating as hell. He didn't thin k she would do it. She encircled his arousal with her fingers and began to caress him. She saw his eyes widen and he moaned. He threw back his head and ran his hand threw his hair.

Claire continued to stroke him and caress him. She brazenly took the tip in her mouth and licked her tongue across the tip. Dean's whole body tensed while she took more and more of his length in her mouth. She licked and sucked on his cock, flicking her tongue across the tip making his body quiver. Claire wondered if he was going to hang on as long as possible just to be stubborn. She knew he was close. She loved hearing his moans, she loved it even more that she was able to wipe that smirk off his face and replace it with pure pleasure. She knew when she hit a sensitive spot and she would concentrate on that spot, drawing as much passion she could out of him.

"Claire, you have to stop." Dean's voice was husky with desire. She knew what he was trying to tell her but she ignored him. She squeezed and rubbed his balls. She could hear the sharp intake of breath. "Claire you must stop now." She still did not answer him. She took him deeper into her mouth instead. "Claire, you are going to get more then you bargained for if you don't stop." Claire was enjoying giving Dean a blowjob but he was right, she didn't want to swallow, she had never done that before and she just wasn't ready for that. She stopped, took her top off and handed it to him. "Just let me know when to stop."

Claire took him in her mouth once again. She filled her mouth up with him, running her tongue up and down his length. She knew he was close, so when he told her to stop she pulled away. A little did get in her mouth but she was surprisingly not disgusted by it. She turned while he came in her baby blue top. She couldn't believe she just did that but she felt empowered. It felt good being able to do what she wanted to him and he kept his promise and did not stop her. She made up her own mind on what she wanted to do and didn't want to do. She sat there for a few minutes lost in thought, again biting her lip. She had not realized he was done and had just put his boxers back on.

He leaned down and whispered in hear, "Claire!" Claire then realized that all the time she was thinking he was done and cleaned himself up. His breath tickled her ear and she shivered. "Yes?" She asked hesitantly. "IT'S MY TURN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweeter then Strawberries**

***Warning: Explicit Sex **

Claire met Dean's icy stare as she took his hands so he could pull her to her feet. Her hair had unwoven itself from its twisty state but lay in long layers over her right shoulder. She felt so nervous especially now since she was just wearing her lacy white bra. He was gazing at her with that trademark smirk again. If it wasn't for those dimples she swore she would want to kill him. "I hope I don't have to remind you that you can't touch me or try to stop me that I am in control here. Do you want to stop now?" "You are not winning this, besides I am a woman of my word." Claire met his stare without flinching. Her mossy green eyes were not surrendering that easy, the irritation of his smirk alone wanted her to keep going. "Then as a man of my word, I promise I will not penetrate your pussy with any of my body parts or foreign objects." Claire could feel the heat of her blush and she could feel it all over her body."Unless you beg me to and even then you have to be real exact of what you are begging for." He whispered huskily in her ear. Could he possibly be anymore cocky? "So when you say no touching, does that mean I can't put my hands around your throat?" She asked peevishly

"I knew you were a fast learner. At least I don't have to worry about your shirt since you took that off for me and in quite a hurry might I add." "Excuse me, are you going to have me stand here all night so that you can be rude because if this is your technique to get me to touch you, it's working because I am getting ready to smack you." "I am beginning to think Princess is all wrong for you, maybe kitten because you are so cute when you show your claws." "Would you like to see them up close and personal?" Putting her hands up like claws. "Never mind, I don't see many kittens with pretty pink nails so you must be a Princess!" He commented as he stood right in front of her. She was shooting fireballs at him with her eyes. He loved seeing her so fiery. He smoothed her hair back and frowned. She noticed his frown and felt his fingers rubbing her throat lightly and certain spots on her chest. She was confused by the strange way he was looking at her so she looked down at her chest to make sure she hadn't grown a third nipple in the last few minutes and she saw what he was looking at. She had a few bruises on her neck and her chest from the attack earlier.

"Dean." She said softly to try and pull him out of his trance. "Dean!" He looked up at her warily. "I should have broken more than the bastard's nose; I should have broken his neck." How did he do that? How did he go from a cocky, rude jerk to this protective, sensitive person? She felt like she was going to have whiplash from all the mood changes but she realized this was the first time he got to see the bruises. "It's ok Dean, I'm ok thanks to you. They will heal." She wanted to touch him but she didn't want to lose this little game they had come up with so she tried to get through to him with her eyes and smile. When he looked at her though she had to step back, she saw the Dean Ambrose on the TV, the control freak in the ring and he was terrifying. He noticed her pull away and the scared look, he craved those terrified looks from his opponents in the ring but to see that look on her face crushed him. He had to get a grip.

"Sorry, just to see such ugly marks on someone so completely beautiful just seemed like an injustice and then of course my alter ego popped out. I have been told it pops out when I am angry. The marks on you took me by surprise." "I am fine Dean, really and it's because of you." Claire said softly as he pulled her back towards him. "Don't be scared of me Claire. I won't hurt you." He bent down, tilted her head up and kissed her lips passionately. She opened her lips so he could explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He ran his tongue on the outside of her lips and he gently nibbled on the lip she always seemed to bite when she was nervous. He heard her passionate moans and felt her body soften to his touch.

He gingerly kissed her neck were some of the bruises were, nibbling on her earlobes. She could feel his gentle bites on her neck under her earlobes. He could feel her body feeling almost limp, he was worried she would fall so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and sat her down on the edge. She was thankful that he did that, the sensations were so overwhelming she felt like she was getting as light as a feather. "Lay down on your stomach." Claire obeyed Dean. He unfastened the back of her bra and he massaged her back. His hands, although a little rough, felt relaxing as they worked their magic up and down her back, she sighed with contentment. He gently pulled off the baby blue bottoms and her white lacy panties and threw them on the floor. She buried her face with embarrassment in the comforter. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes!" She responded. He worked his fingers down her silky thighs, and her calves. He kissed each one of her shoulders blades before continuing kissing her back with light nips hat he would then lick with his tongue. She could feel her body shiver and she squirmed.

"Are you ticklish?" She was so wondered he was going to torture her because she was very ticklish why it was so hard for her to keep still. "Yes!" She replied reluctantly. He just smiled. "I'll try to keep that in mind but no promises." He huskily whispered as he continued gently biting her back down her spine. He kissed each and every area of her back after he had gently bit her making sure to leave no marks behind. After covering her back with kisses, he ran his tongue down her butt cheeks each one. She couldn't help but to squirm. His gentle assault was teasing her senses and she felt her body radiating from the sensations. He ran his fingertips over her butt and she could see her muscles tense before kissing her silky thighs, moving down to her calves, then her ankles. When he kissed each one of her heels and the instep of her feet, she gasped.

"Turn over." He commanded. This was the part she dreaded because know she was naked and she couldn't cover her face with the blanket, well, maybe her and if it was too much, she thought. He was gazing at her body from head to toe just silently observing her. Her cheeks were going to be stained a permanent blush she thought awkwardly. "Scoot back against the pillows." She did as he asked, She propped herself up against the soft, plushy pillows. "Be right back." He jumped up and took off. A minute later he returned with the bowl of strawberries and he was eating one as he propped himself up beside her. "Hungry?" She asked as she watched him take a bite of the sweet fruit. "Yes!" He said with a smile. He took his half eaten strawberry and rubbed against her right nipple. He twirled it around as the juices smeared over the growing bud. The strawberry was cold and she moaned. "You're going to get strawberry juice on your sheets and then they will be all sticky."" She pointed out. "I hope strawberry juice isn't the only juices that make my bed all sticky tonight." He commented with one of his famous smirks. He leaned over and his warm mouth licked the fruit juices from her nipple. She gasped at the sudden cold/hot sensation. Her body quivered with excitement. He pulled the fullness of her breasts in his mouth flicking his tongue over the bud. He then trailed the strawberry over the other breasts. Repeating the routine with the right breasts, he licked up all the strawberry juice off her nipple, sucking on the nipples until they were rosy buds. He took his time with her breasts. He trailed kisses along her collarbone as his hands massaged her breasts.

He continued kissing her upper chest, down the valley between her breasts. He made a circular motion with his tongue around her belly button. When he moved lower to kiss her flat stomach she tried to cover up the ugly scar she had on the bottom of her stomach. It was long since healed cesarean scar from the birth of Robert Jr. but she hated how it looked. Robert often commented on how ugly it looked and it made her insecure. Dean took both of her smaller hands in his one much larger hand and pinned them down above her head and he kissed the diagonal scar.

A man that carried his own battle wounds was now lovingly Kissinger her own type of battle wound. Two different battles but scars form all the same. As he continued lower his hands glided down her body caressingly. Her heart was pounding, he was kissing the top of both her thighs but he was so close to her center. She felt so alive. Every cell in her body felt like they were going to explode. His hands circled her ankles as he kissed her inner thighs, again lightly biting at the tender flesh. He found a tender spot and began kissing and sucking on that one spot, she realized he was leaving his mark on her. She should make him stop but she couldn't. There was something thrilling knowing that he wanted to leave his mark on even if it was only going to last a few days. It was a little painful but only excited her even more.

Once satisfied with his work he moved closer to her center with his kisses. Dean licked her outer layers and he heard she moans. He delved his tongue in between her wet folds and he could tell she was excited. He had groaned because he wanted so badly to plunge himself deep in to her but he remembered his promise to her. Besides, there was still time to get her to move to the last step but right now he wanted to concentrate on pleasing her. He continued working his tongue over her sensitive flesh. Her breathing was ragged and her moans were sweet music to his ears. He glided his tongue over her g-spot and her whole body shivered, her face was flushed with a lovely shade of pink. She was close to cuming and he continued kissing the most sensitive part of her body. "Dean!" Claire's passion laced voice called his name letting him know she was about to cum and he made sure to help her ride out each and every delicious wave of pleasure as her body shook and her small cry of pleasure echoed though the room.

Claire's whole body felt like it had been on fire and the tingling sensations hit her like a wave from the ocean. She was laying there a mass of sensations and tingles as he grabbed the end of a sheet and wiped his face off. He climbed over her body and kissed her passionately, she could taste her juices on his tongue. It was exciting to taste her she thought oddly. His voice was husky sweet and she could feel his massive erection on her thigh. "You taste sweeter then strawberries!" He whispered in her ear and he passionately kissed her lips.

**Any thoughts about this scene? **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Lovers Last Goodbye**

Claire broke the kiss. "So who won?" She asked out of breath from his deep penetrating kiss. "No one! It was a tie." "So what did we learn?" She wondered. "That we both are stubborn as Hell!" He kissed her lips gently and she smiled. "I need to get up for a sec. I need to text Robert." Dean moved over so she could get up. She walked over to her purse, grabbed her cell phone out and began texting. "Why may I ask are you texting him." Dean hoped his voice sounded nonchalant and not jealous which he begrudgingly admitted he felt a small amount of at this moment. "Just that I drank too much and I am going to stay the night with Melanie and I won't be home until after 8. He should be at work by then and I can go home and fix my bed so I can sleep a little longer." Claire said all this while texting still. Dean got up and when she was done and put her phone back in her purse, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She leaned into his arms and he cupped her breasts with both of his hands as he squeezed her nipples, hardening them. She moaned passionately as he turned her nipples into hard pebbles as he continued kissing her neck, including the sensitive area behind her ear.

She turned around to face him and met his kiss as feverishly as his. Her fingers ran through his hair and down the side of his face. Her hands gilded over his chest, she could feel the muscles under her fingertips as he caressed her breasts. "I want you Claire!" Dean whispered in her ear, his warm breath ticking her ears and neck and she shivered. "You aren't going to make me beg, are you?" He remembered what he had said earlier and he smiled. "No but I am more than willing to at this point." She cupped his hard on over his boxers and she shivered with anticipation. She rubbed his cock with both her hands and she felt his body tremble. "Do you want me as much as I want you?" He asked. She smiled seductively. She wanted to come up with something clever to say but she was aching to feel him inside of her. "Yes!" "Are you sure?" She kissed him deeply putting her hand inside his boxers so she could rub him fully. "Yes, I need you to make love to me now!"

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed once again and laid her down. He took off his boxers and climbed on top of her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her body. Their hands were everywhere. Dean took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it enjoying hearing her moans as she caressed his head, shoulders, and neck. She wanted to just touch any part of his body that was within her reach. Fingers caressing as their passion was building. ""Dean, I need you." Claire moaned and he inserted a finger to make sure she was wet and she was to his delight she was very wet and tight. He remembered she had said that it had been over a year since she last had sex so she was definitely ready for this.

He kissed her lips deeply as he positioned himself between her legs and guided his cock inside of her, stretching her tight walls. They both moaned with pure ecstasy as he plunged his erection deeply into her body. He slowly began moving inside of her and the pace picked up with each thrust. Her cries causing him to move faster and deeper within her silky folds as she wrapped her legs around his waist: their bodies moving together fiercely, their passions taking control. Dean roughly thrust deeper and deeper into Claire and passionate moans spurned his own passions. Each thrust Claire met with as much eagerness as Dean. They were both so close and the pace seemed to increase. Claire could feel the waves coming and she let go letting the waves of pleasure overtake her. Her cries of ecstasy along with the tight clenching of her body pushed Dean over the edge and the felt the sea of pleasure engulfing his entire body.

Dan collapsed on Claire but was careful not to crush her with his weight. They both lay tangled together panting for air. Their bodies a mess of sensitive nerves from the explosive orgasms they had just experienced with each other. After a few moments Dean was able to roll to one side but he pulled Claire close to him wrapping her body in his arms. He kissed her lips and she smiled at him in wonder. She had never felt an orgasm so powerful. Her entire body was still tingling. She buried her head in against his chest and yawned. She was exhausted. Dean glanced at the clock and it said 5:00 a.m. "I have a wake-up call at 7:30 a.m., we should get some sleep." He whispered but he could tell she had already had fallen asleep. She made a content sigh in her sleep and he couldn't help but to stare at how beautiful she was. He carefully reached over and cut the light off and fell asleep with Claire still tucked beside him in his arms.

It seemed Claire had just closed her eyes when the phone rang, waking her up from her blissful sleep. The sun was bright and she hid her face under the covers as Dean answered the wake-up call. He laughed when he saw her trying to shield her eyes from the sun ray's glare. "Good morning Princess!" He said and he tucked his head under for a quick kiss. "Are you hungry? I can order something quick." "Just some orange juice and a bagel with cream cheese." "Sounds good, Dean said as he popped out of bed to put his gym clothes on and order the food. Dean handed Claire her clothes so she could get dressed. "Are you going to shower?" "When I get back to my room. I think I will shower, change my bed linens and crawl back into bed for a few more hours." He had lain down on the bed with her as she dressed. "I am meeting Seth and Roman at the gym so I will right after my workout."

Claire felt nervous. She had just had sex with this man and she was getting ready to walk out of the door and never see him again, it all just seemed so surreal. "Are you OK?" He asked seeing she looked an uncomfortable. "Yes, I am fine. You don't have to worry about me. I am a big girl." He kissed her tenderly. "I enjoyed being with you last night." He stated. "Me too!" The knock at the door quickly broke them apart and they laughed. Room service delivered the breakfast and they ate in silence. When they were done they cleaned up and Claire gathered her few belongings, she had to borrow another shirt from Dean to wear with her skirt and of course it was another Shield shirt with his picture on it. "You can keep the shirt." He joked knowing he was never going to see her again. "Thank you!"

At 8 am they were ready to head out the door. "I am going to follow from a distance, of course you to your room to make sure you make it ok." "Thank you!" Right before they opened the door, they both kissed each other passionately. Dean held her for a few minutes and they just stared at each other. Neither wanted to leave the sanctuary of this room but the world awaited them outside as well as their own lives. In the end they broke apart, Claire smiled at Dean and rubbed his cheek affectionately. They knew this was goodbye.

They left their love nest behind and true to his word; Dean followed Claire at a safe distance wearing his usual disguise of a baseball cap and sunglasses to disguise himself. They ran in too few people on their way since it was still early. Dean watched Claire as she smiled a sad goodbye to him and then walked out of his life for good.

**This is not the end of Claire and Dean's story, so stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gym Time Boys!**

"Bout time you got here, we were wondering what was taking you so long." Seth said as he lowered the weights back to the rack. "We thought you had forgotten about us."

"No I just had something to do and I was running late, that's all." Dean Put his gym bag over in the corner and took out his water bottle. He was trying to avoid there knowing stares so he walked over to the treadmill to get his heart pumping before weight lifting.

"So you were dropping off Mrs. Langston this morning." Roman commented and Dean glared at Seth.

"Seth can you ever keep a secret?" Dean grumbled.

"Hey I had to tell him, he was worried about you after not showing up. What did you want me to do, let him go over there and find Mrs. Langston there, with or without clothes on?" Seth snickered but Roman was not laughing.

Roman was the quiet, more mature member of the group who usually was bailing them out of trouble on a regular basis. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with a senator's wife dude. We have had this talk before, you do something stupid and it could affect all of us."

"Damn it Seth!" Dean hissed.

"Hey whatever you do is your business." Seth said.

"Listen, nothing happened OK! It wasn't like that." Dean jumped on the tread mill and started running. He was mad.

"Bro, you know this is going to stay between us Dean. Roman is one of us and he was worried so I explained the story. I mean you are a freaking hero!"

"I am not a hero I was in the right place at the right time, that's it!" Dean ran on the tread mill for 10 minutes and then he got off and took a big gulp of water.

"Hey Dean, I got a message that we have to be at the arena an hour early than usual. Mr. McMahon wants to meet with us. "Seth informed Dean of this unexpected meeting.

"Do you know what it is about?" Dean was curious.

"No idea! Maybe he wants you to lose your United States Championship to me." Seth joked.

"Whatever Dude!" Dean grumbled.

Dean knew Seth was not very happy with how his career was going. At one time Seth Rollins was the best wrestler at NXT, WWE's developmental program and was even NXT champion but when the eccentric and unique Dean Ambrose came onto the scene, he was getting all the hype. Dean was loud-mouth, cocky and some considered him crazy because of all the insane shit he pulled but that was Dean. Jon Moxley, Dean's Indie ring name, was even more so psycho and outlandish. Dean Ambrose was not afraid to do anything and it showed in his performance.

Seth loved to push Dean's buttons though. "So how was the lovely Mrs. Langston this morning? Did Senator Langston invite you in for tea?" Seth said jokingly in an over-the-top sophisticated voice.

Roman just shook his head. If these two get into it again, he was just going to let them go at it. Dean finished one set and began working on the next. "Seth, give it a rest." Dean was not going to let Seth goad him into divulging anymore about last night then he wanted to.

"I decided to do some research on the lovely Mrs. Langston and do you know who her father is?" Seth asked.

Dean just shook his shoulders. "Ronald McDonald." Dean answered sarcastically and Roman snickered.

Seth just made a face. "Very funny, but NO! Her father is Mitchell Rothschild, one of the richest men in the US. He's some big shot business tycoon and Claire is his one and only child."

"Ok and your point is?" Dean asked as he finished up the set. "Could you spot me?" Dean asked and when Seth got up to help Dean, Roman shooed him away.

"I'll spot Dean, all we need is for you to drop it on our fearless leader and our asses will be back at NXT before his corpse even turns cold." Roman grumbled.

"Thank you for that over whelming show of affection Roman, I must make it up to some time, maybe when that crazy, psycho stalker, Denise shows up to see you, I will let her in." Dean smiled as Roman glared down at him. Seth cleared his throat to get their attention.

"As it turns out Claire was kidnapped as a baby, Mr. Rothschild had to pay a ridiculous amount to get his daughter back and ever since then she was known to have armed bodyguards everywhere she went, until she married." Seth said enthustically as if he giving them classified information and not information he got off the internet.

"Seth I am not in the mood for games, what are you trying to say?" Dean was irritated. Seth liked to watch too many crime shows.

"Just that, a girl that protected didn't get any action, so her husband was able to con her into believing that he loved her and with little experience she fell for it. Mr. Rothschild is a huge reason Langston has so many supporters and wins every time. But he obviously doesn't love her or he wouldn't be banging the nanny." Seth felt really proud of his detective skills but Dean and Roman just looked at him oddly.

"You seriously need to get laid Bro." Roman commented and Dean busted out laughing.

"Hey Dean, if you're not interested in that pretty rich heiress, I'll take her then." Seth smiled.

"If looks could kill, Seth would have already exploded into a million tiny, smoldering pieces from the look Dean shot at him. "She's married."

"No point pining over a married woman guys, the married women never leave their husbands. It's a waste of time." Roman commented. Always the voice of reason both Dean and Seth knew Roman was right.

Dean sighed dishearteningly. He hated hearing that but he had already made peace with the fact he would never see Claire again if Seth would just get off the subject, he could maybe forget about Claire but everywhere he looked he pictured her beautiful face and sweet smile.

"Guys, let's just finish our workout, I would like to go and relax before tonight's show." Dean said and all three men decided to go back to their workouts and quit playing around.

**Just a chapter I thought would be fun to do with the guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Meeting of the Minds**

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, better known as The Shield arrived at the arena on time for their scheduled meeting with one of their bosses, Vincent McMahon. They were already dressed for tonight's performance for Monday Night Raw even though the show didn't start for a couple more hours. The guys were not nervous, they figured it was a creative meeting about tonight's show even though Stephanie McMahon, Vince's only daughter, was the one usually in charge of WWE's creative department, so it was a little out of the ordinary to be meeting with Vince about tonight's show. The Shield lately had been playing a huge part of the "Best for Business" storyline and acted as The Authority's enforcer's keeping rebelling superstars in line.

The three members of The Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, in only a year exploded onto the wrestling scene garnering much deserved hype as an intimidating force that was unstoppable. They fought for the injustices they believed were going on in the WWE. They would step in and right any wrongs they felt were being committed. Each man brought something unique to the team. Seth, with his athletic abilities was the most talented with the aerial assaults. Roman brought pure power to the team and a wicked spear that left their opponent's lying in a heap in the ring, and Dean was the brawler of the group with the most charisma, who was known to be wildly unpredictable and to most, a bit unstable at times that kept his opponents confused. The Shield meant business and today, whatever was "Best for Business" The Shield were there enforcing the Authority's wishes.

Seth knocked on the door to announce their arrival. "Come in!" They heard a weak yet distinctive voice allowing them to enter the office. Whenever they arrived at a new destination, the bosses always set up a make shift office. It wasn't as nice as the offices at WWE headquarters but traveling on the road, they tried to make their offices as comfy as possible. They were lucky to be spending more than a night at this arena due to some heavy publicity for the upcoming PPV show in a few weeks. They on a normal basis moved from town to town quite often. There only for a day and then gone the next.

The three men entered the somewhat comfy office of Vince, Stephanie, and her husband, Triple H was presently sharing. Vince McMahon, Chairman of the WWE sat at the huge Mahogany desk in the center of the room. He stood up and shook all three men's hands happy to see them. He was quite impressed by all three men and what they brought to his company in the past year. "Hello boys, how are you doing today?" All three Shield members shook Mr. McMahon's hand and all said they were fine and thank him for asking. They all respected the older gentleman. Vince McMahon was a wrestling pioneer and brought wrestling to the pinnacle of success it was today. He was looking almost cartoonish like these days, probably trying to keep himself looking younger than his 68 years, but his mind was as sharp as it ever was.

The three men realized Mr. McMahon was not alone; sitting across from his desk sat a very distinguished looking gentleman. He was a very handsome man with dark brown hair that had signs of graying and warm brown eyes. He was dressed in tan slacks, a white button –up shirt and lighter tan sports jacket. His arm was propped up on the arm rest exposing the expensive gold Rolex watch he was wearing. Dean recognized this man's features but the brochures did not do this man justice. He was much more handsome in person though he only gave the brochure a quick look a few times; he knew who this man was. He couldn't believe that was now in the same room as Senator Robert Langston, a.k.a. Claire's husband and Dean had to stifle the groan that was aching to come out. Seth and Roman were just as taken aback by not only Senator Langston's appearance at the arena but the fact that he looked real chummy with Mr. McMahon as well. So much for Seth's expert detective skills, this would have been valuable information to know to know.

Mr. McMahon was the first person to break the sudden tension laced air. "Robert, I would like for you to meet, the three members of The Shield. This is Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. These are the guys I can depend on to make sure everything goes smoothly tonight. Dean, Seth, Roman, this is Senator Robert Langston, a dear friend of Linda and mine's." Dean, Seth, and Roman had no choice but to shake Senator Langston's hand and say their hello's even though it was rather reluctantly. They were not sure why Claire's husband was here yet and so they just wanted to be cautious.

"WOW, you guys are so impressive! I hate to admit I don't get a lot of time to watch RAW or Smackdown, my son absolutely loves it and I hear an ear full from him." Robert was still smiling and the guys began to relax a little. Hearing that Claire's husband was a friend of the McMahon's still had Dean worried. He didn't know how much Senator Langston knew about him and Claire but it was more obvious now that his tryst could cost him more than bad publicity, it could cost him his job. "But I do have to say that my son Robbie was very upset when you triple power bombed his favorite wrestler, John Cena."

The Shield looked at each other hesitantly not sure what to say. This was a friend of Mr. McMahon's and a U.S. Senator, they didn't want to appear rude. Roman always the most responsible was the one to respond. "I am sorry; we were just doing what we were told."

"I could care less if you triple power bomb him a million times, it's the kids that love him so much. A couple of years ago when I visited a show there was this couple that had this boy sitting on his lap, he was probably 4 or 5 and he was crying because they thought Cena was hurt." Robert said.

"Yes, the kids do love John Cena. He is a big reason I decided to make the WWE a more family friendly atmosphere after The Attitude Era. If you get the kids to love it then the parents will spend the money on it." Vince said proudly showing off his genius business skills.

"That is why you are a genius Vince. I know you made plenty off of me that night because I ended up buying that child every John Cena collectible you had." Robert said with a smile. "But it was worth it, he felt better with that John Cena action figure to play with."

Dean was at first taken aback. This is supposes to be Claire's jackass of a husband, who shows no affection and bangs the nanny when she was not home. Dean quickly realized that this man was a politician and that meant also that he was a brilliant actor. Dean knew all too well that acting skills were important when dealing with the public. He could never be a successful wrestler in the WWE with just his wrestling abilities, you have to be able to sell the moves, sell your skills. If you're a heel you have to be able to act like the heel and sell that personality so that the crowd boos you.

"How are Claire and Madison doing?" Vince wondered since he hadn't seen them in so long.

"Madison is getting even more beautiful by the day." Robert said with a smile. The men could tell that the senator loved his kids.

"Just like her lovely mother."

"Yes, I am even thinking to resorting have a few armed bodyguards escorting Madison everywhere like her mother's father did t o her when she was young."

"Now Robert, Madison is a spitfire, she will resent you if you too do that."

"She is unlike her mother in that aspect, Claire is definitely more docile then Madison."

Dean picked up on the bitterness in the man's voice. Liar's had a tendency of letting things slip, Vince didn't notice it but Dean did and knows he knew Claire was telling the truth but the whole thing seemed odd. Why would he be so bitter at his wife? Dean's thoughts started to wander off as the two men were again catching up to current events.

"I know that Vince, I hope it never goes that far. Thank God no threats against the children so far and I won't do that over some boys but I keep myself informed of her whereabouts and activities just in case. She is almost 14 and she is starting to get a little boy crazy."

"Yeah I had that same problem with Stephanie but look how well she turned out."

"True. Looking at these guys here I bet Maddie will think the one with the two-tone hair is cute."

"Seth!" Vince laughed.

"Yeah, the hair alone would shock me if she ever brought a boy like that home and she probably would for shock value or to have me buy her a Mercedes to get rid of him." Vince and Robert were laughing.

The Shield, Seth especially was not laughing. He didn't like being talked about right in front of his face like he wasn't even here, even worse, they were making jokes about his hair. Seth really resented that, especially since the ladies loved his curly, long two tone locks. They were all starting to get irritated for being summoned just so they could listen to their gossip.

"I was so sorry to hear that Claire couldn't make it to lunch with you and Linda today. Is she feeling better yet?" Vince asked.

"Oh yeah! I talked to her a little while ago. She wasn't sick just recovering from a hangover. Apparently she met with an old college roommate and drank too much so she stayed the night with her."

"Well at least she didn't try to drink and drive. Claire is a responsible woman."

"No Vince. As a mother she should never have drank that much to begin with and should have been home at a descent hour so she could wake up with the kids. Thankfully we have an excellent nanny for those times Claire slips." Vince picked up on the insult laced tone in the man's voice and was taken alittle surprise by it.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the senator and clenched his fist. Seth, knowing just how unpredictable Dean was and a hot head at that was liable to snap and break the senator in two quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Dean glared at both Seth and Roman and they both mouthed NO! To have this man disrespect Claire like that after knowing the only reason she didn't want to go home last night was because this jerk was fucking the nanny made Dean's blood boil. Dean knew he had to calm his temper because it just wasn't his career at stake but Seth and Roman's as well. They were a brand. That may change somewhere down the line but for know they were a package deal. Dean wanted to get out of here before he lost it. Thankfully the senator wasn't paying much attention to Dean's murderous glare or the clenching and unclenching of his fists.

Dean cleared his throat rather loudly getting the attention of not only Vince but Robert as well. "Mr. McMahon, with all due respect, we have a show tonight so we were wondering if we were still needed." Dean's voice was eerily calm.

"Oh yes, there is a change in tonight's program." Vince quickly switched to the business at hand and the reason he called for The Shield to be here early. "Even though this is not Senator Langston's home state and the people in the arena will not be able to vote for him, the thousands back home watching tonight's performance in Georgia will be able to so I thought it would be a nice idea to incorporate the senator and his wife in tonight's show just the get the voters interested. That way if they don't know his platform, they may be interested enough or researches it. Robert was a big help to Linda when she tried to run for the Senate in 2010 and 2012. Senator Langston supported her every way possible."

"I still don't understand how she lost both elections except that the Democrats have a strong hold on Connecticut. " Senator Langston said shaking his head in disgust. She would have been an excellent asset to the Senate.

"Either way, Linda and I appreciate all your help, we just want to give a little bit back to your campaign. WWE has a large following, you have a strong lead but it's always good to get your name out there still." Mr. McMahon was excited by attention his show could garner also by having a senator on his show.

"Excuse me sir, just how do you plan on doing that?" Roman asked in a serious tone.

"Quite simply boys, we will introduce The Langston's, they will go out the ring, do there wave and smiles to the fans. They will send out a greeting to the WWE Universe encouraging them to vote when they are then interrupted by The Real Americans, Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesasro with Zeb Colter will come down and verbally attack the senator and his wife. Mr. Langston supports the illegal immigrants that are already here and helping them become American citizens. They will try to physically intimidate The Langston's and that is where you guys come in. The interruption of the senator's appearance is and injustice and you guys will down through the audience like usual. We will have security standing by to help Robert and Claire get out of the ring in a hurry since your music will distract them and you guys get a chance to be the good guys tonight. What do you thinks guys?" They could tell Vince was excited this new addition to tonight's show but The Shield didn't like it, especially Dean.

"It's too dangerous. Jack Swagger has been a ticking time bomb since his arrest in February due to a DUI and possession of Pot and his upcoming title reign being pushed back due to the charges. He is still too angry and he could do something stupid to Mrs. Langston. You know how he likes blondes. It's a bad idea. He is just too unpredictable these days." Dean hoped Mr. McMahon was listening to him but he had a feeling this was a losing battle.

"How did you know my wife was a blonde?" Robert asked curiously.

"Lucky guess!" Dean hoped that would keep him satisfied because there was more to worry about then how he knows Claire's hair color.

"And you're the picture of sanity Dean?" Vince laughed and Seth and Roman couldn't help but to agree. Dean was not known for being the most stable wrestler on the roster. It was just the opposite, he was wild, unpredictable and been known to do some crazy things out of boredom. During a rematch he had permanently scarred a WWE veteran wrestler and had knocked another wrestler completely out by slamming his head repeatedly into an uncovered turn buckle. Both times he had to been pulled off from the injured men by officials.

Dean glared at Seth and Roman for their lack of support. He knew this was done deal, whenever Vince McMahon got an idea he rarely let it go. "Come on guys, I know I can trust you three to look out after Mr. and Mrs. Langston. Am I wasting my time on you guys because there are plenty of NXT wrestlers ready to move to the main roster in you place?"

"No, you can trust us Mr. McMahon. We will take care of The Real Americans and keep The Langston's safe. You can count on us." Seth stepped up. Dean and Roman knew that this could get bad but they were hoping all goes as plan.

"That's what I like to hear boys. I knew you three were the right choice." Vince said as the Shield forced smiles onto their faces.

Vince turned back to converse more with Robert about tonight when there was a knock at the door. "Dean could you please get the door?"

"Yes Sir!" Dean grumbled. Dean opened the door…

**Any thoughts? Reviews always welcomed**

"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Again…**

Dean opened the door and saw a beautiful young woman with long brown and sparkly gray eyes standing there with a young dark haired boy with baby features and a beautiful young girl with long honey blonde hair and mossy green eyes. The young girl looked so much like her mother with a beautiful bright smile yet there was a fierceness in her eyes that he detected she was all daddy. The young woman with them he guessed had to be none other the nanny, Gabby. She was definitely a beautiful woman but the he was disappointed to not see a woman with honey blonde hair and seductive green eyes.

"WOW, Gabby it's Dean Ambrose from the Shield!" the young boy said excitedly with a huge grin. The boy further got excited when he looked over in the corner and saw Roman and Seth as Dean let Gabby and the kids in. Gabby smiled as she looked Dean over, up and down. He felt like he was being displayed at a meat market. Dean could tell that she liked what she saw. Madison just went past him with a barely and acknowledgement.

"Daddy!" she said happily as she ran over and hugged her father.

"Hey baby girl!" Senator Langston gave his daughter a big hug.

"Hello Madison, how are you doing?" Vince asked a she gave him a hug as well.

"I am doing good Mr. McMahon. WOW, all members of the Shield are here. Dean's not your new butler because to tell you the truth he is really intimidating opening a door, especially with the scowl." Madison stated.

Dean hadn't realized he scowled. Mr. McMahon gave him a frown.

"Sorry, I guess I scowl so much it's become habit." That was a good excuse Dean thought and the girl whipped around and smiled at him.

"I like your smirk better Dean, it shows off your dimples." Madison walked over to him and he stepped back. This girl was trouble and he didn't want any part it. She was only 13 at that, in 5 years she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Dean gave her is famous smirk and she just smiled brightly at him and went over to her brother Robbie who was talking animatedly as young boys do with Seth and Roman. Seth and Roman were enjoying talking to Robbie. These two big tough guys were all smiles with the kid.

"We are so sorry about the John Cena thing and hopefully it will never happen again." Seth said hoping the kid would accept that apology.

"Besides that was a long time ago, John has forgiven us." Roman added

"It's OK! Daddy said you have to do what Mr. Vince tells you to do."

"Your daddy is right, he is the boss." Seth agreed.

"But I thought you guys worked for no one." Robbie asked innocently.

"Well we don't really but sometimes Mr. McMahon hires us to do a job for him and we usually do it." Seth explained.

"Dean Can I hold your US title belt?" Robbie asked with a huge grin that Dean admitted was so adorable. Claire had beautiful children but she was a beautiful woman. Dean took his belt off and handed it to Robbie. No point trying to put around Robbie's waist because it would never fit but it looked like it was going to make Robbie fall over on his shoulder and Dean laughed trying to steady Robbie.

"I like your hair, the blonde and the dark together is so cool." Madison said to Seth. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure." Seth thought and he bent down so she could stroke his hair. Seth was ever mindful that her father was watching and made sure to keep his hands were they could be seen. Dealing with the crazy teen girls was always tricky, they were young and didn't no better so the guys always kept a respectable distance from them.

"Your hair is super soft." Madison marveled.

"That is because he conditions it constantly." Roman laughed and the rest of the room snickered.

"You got nice hair too Roman." Madison stated with a smile.

"Thank you but no you can't touch my hair, it will ruin my tough guy image." Robbie laughed but Madison frowned at him.

"Hello, my name is Gabby!" Gabby shook Dean, Seth, and Roman's hands. Seth couldn't help but to hold her hand longer than normal smiling at her and she blushed. "I am such a fan, I watch wrestling with Robbie all the time. You guys are so awesome!"

"Thank you! So which is your favorite Shield member?" Seth asked staring at Gabby intently.

Gabby hated being put on the spot. "I don't know, all 3 of you guys are so good but so unique. Roman your spear is wicked. Dean looks so good doing the headlock driver and Seth you spinning kicks and suicide dives are awesome! So I have to pick all three."

"She just doesn't want to hurt your guy's feelings." Seth said eyeing Gabby and she smiled back.

Dean knew Seth was making a play for Gabby so he was staring intently at Senator Langston and he could tell that he was not happy about it at all.

"Gabby, where is Claire at?" Robert asked to break the eye contact between Seth and Gabby. She looked at Robert and could he was not happy with her so she moved quickly away from Seth.

"We ran into Stephanie McMahon on our way to the office and she stopped to talk with her. Stephanie is so pretty and nice." Gabby gushed.

"Well hopefully Stephanie is filling Claire in all the details." Vince said.

"Dean, can you get that?" Vince asked as someone knocked at the door.

Oh sure, I am an overpriced butler now, Dean grumbled as he opened the door with more force than necessary.

Claire jumped as the door flew open and she saw Dean standing looking rather annoyed and very imposing. She was shocked to see him there. She knew she would run into him at some point, she just didn't expect it to be in Vince McMahon's office.

Dean saw how startled and then shocked Claire looked in her mossy green eyes and he gave her a welcoming smile. He had to admit he had been looking forward to seeing her ever since he found out they were going to be working together.

"Mrs. Langston." Dean's voice was husky. Claire smiled at seeing Dean again. She wanted so badly to hug this handsome man or give him a kiss, but that was out of the picture. They had to act as if they were strangers even though she knew him intimately.

Dean stepped to the side to let Claire entered. She hugged Vince right away happy you see her old friend.

"Vince I am so happy to see you, how is Linda?"

"Linda is doing great. She wished she had got to see you at lunch today. You look beautiful as usual."

"Thank you, you are always so kind. Yes I wasn't feeling well so Robert was nice enough to just let me rest."

Dean eyes narrowed. This woman was too sweet for that snake.

"Are you feeling better dear." Robert asked as if he was concerned even though not too long ago he said that Claire was a bad mother and a lush.

"Yes, thank you! I was quite surprised when Robert asked me to come down here with the kids today. Stephanie was telling me that we are going to be in the show but she didn't elaborate."

"Please have a seat." Claire sat down and Mr. McMahon went over the details with Claire.

"I don't know do look OK to campaign, I really wasn't aware of what we were doing tonight?" Claire asked. "What if I trip going up the steps, these heels can be difficult to manage at times. Claire was wearing tan old toed sandals with a soft tan flounce skirt and short sleeve white silk blouse. She wore a golden angel wings necklace and gold diamond studded earrings.

"Robert will help you up the steps." Vince said.

She was so beautiful and Dean couldn't believe that she would ask if he looked appropriate. The woman could bring class to anything she wore, but he had to admit she looked even more stunning wearing absolutely nothing at all.

"I would vote for you Mrs. Langston." Seth spoke up and she couldn't help but tom blush when he winked at her. Seth was always a flirt.

Robert was not happy and narrowed his eyes at Seth. First he was flirting with Gabby and now his wife. He knew he needed to keep an eye on that one.

"Seth is right Claire, you are beautiful." Vince answered.

"Will we be OK? I just am not sure." Claire was a little concerned dealing with wrestlers.

"Claire the Shield will be there to protect you. Dean and company will take good care of you. In fact if something does go down stay close to Dean and you guys have my permission to take care of business if The Real Americans try something. The gloves are off guys, you have free reign. I know that is how you like it. Don't let me down." Vince said and The Shield all nodded.

"Good I knew I could count on you guys. Claire you are in excellent hands. Dean will personally protect you. Guys you are free to leave. Showtime will be soon."

The Shield left the office. Claire was sad to see Dean go but she smiled inwardly knowing she will see him again soon even if it was just in the ring that will just have to do.

"I have a special VIP box reserved just for your family where you can watch the show. There will be staff to wait on you so please help yourselves."

Vince called for security to come and get the women and kids and show them to their box seats. Robert decided to hang out and talk to Vince more.

Walking to the VIP area, Claire and Gabby hung back a little bit so they could talk. Well Gabby wanted to talk; Claire just didn't want to be rude because she couldn't let on that she knew Gabby was sleeping with her husband. Trying to act normal around Gabby was going to be a challenge but Claire had to do it.

"I am so glad Robert didn't come with us. OMG! Weren't those guys gorgeous?" Gabby gushed.

"Yeah they were definitely cute." Claire agreed.

"They were more than cute Claire! All that testosterone was just so HOT! I would love to fuck all three of them at the same time."

"Gabby!" Claire said a little too loudly but shock was written all over her face. Claire and Gabby had talked about sex plenty of times but now it just hurt. Gabby knew about the lack of sex; well up until recently in Claire's life. She must have thought it was funny of me to be telling her that Robert hadn't touched her in ages all the while she was fucking her husband. At least Claire knew why now. Claire was hurt. But what had come out of Gabby's mouth definitely shocked Claire.

"What? Come on Claire, they were HOT, wouldn't you like to have The Shield doing you ever which way possible?"

"No I would not!"

Gabby cocked her head to one side and smiled. "No I guess you wouldn't, not all three that would be too much for you, totally out of your realm but I think the mean looking one, Dean Ambrose, sure has a thing for you and I can tell you definitely have a thing for him."

"Gabby I am married woman. How can you tell?" Claire was curious to know.

"Because you kept staring at him and he kept staring at you and you would blush. It's OK I don't think anyone else noticed."  
"I hope not." Claire mumbled to herself. She thought she was being coy by glancing over at Dean now and then but Gabby saw it, she hoped no one else noticed it.

"Claire it's OK! Maybe you should give him your number."

"Gabby I am married. " Gabby didn't know about the other night and there was no way she was going to say anything about it.

"So what! You and Robert haven't been together in awhile. I know you have to be horny by now. I think you should go for it."

Claire didn't know if this was some type of trick. Gabby could be trying to set her up so she could be the next Mrs. Langston but there seem to be a genuine concern in the younger woman's eyes.

"I am just saying Dean looks like he could give you the time of your life so maybe you should just throw caution to the wind and do something reckless. Put aside your fears and insecurities and give in to your passions." Gabby smiled at Claire. "Of course if you really want to throw caution to the wind we could always have an orgy." Leave it to Gabby to always leave Claire speechless.

"No I guess I will leave that one to you Gabby!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Monday Night RAW**

Claire was nervously biting on her lip as she and her husband were waiting to make their entrance. They were going to start the night off with their appearance to the WWE Universe.

"Will you please stop that." Robert said. He always found this nervous tic of hers annoying. She couldn't help but think of a different man that had asked her to stop doing that but for a whole different reason and she blushed.

Just then, amazingly as if thinking of him can magically make him appear she saw The Shield walk by but her eyes were only on Dean Ambrose. His hair was slicked back like that night she saw him wrestle on TV and there was water drops glistening all over his body. She had seen wresters douse themselves with water before and she couldn't help but to wonder why. In Dean's case she thought it was the only way to control his unruly locks of dirty blonde hair. He saw her biting on her lip and again and he knew she was nervous so he gave her a reassuring smile. That tall intimidating man had dimples that could stop her heart and she stared at him as if in a trance.

"Dean we got to go and get in position." Seth whispered and he waved at Claire and pushed Dean forward so they could continue.

Claire looked over at Robert but thankfully he had not noticed Dean, he was too busy looking at his note cards.

Meanwhile with The Shield…

Dean, Seth, and Roman were making their way to the top of the stairs just right outside the arena area entrance. They had to have extra security with them to keep the fans at bay since they would stand out in the lobby for a few minutes waiting for their cue to enter. The Shield always entered though the audience; they had the most unique entrance of and wrestler or wrestling team in the wrestling industry. Fans loved watching The Shield go past them, giving them an opportunity to touch them and see them up close.

"Hey man, I talked to Swagger and Cesaro and they swore they were up to no funny business. They aren't going to do something that stupid and provoke Mr. McMahon." Roman said to Dean.

"Do you believe them?"

"Yeah, Swagger is mad but he should be smart enough to realize this could embarrass Mr. McMahon. "

"Ok, well we should still be on guard which is hard to do out here." Dean grumbled.

The Shield continued to stretch and warm up to prepare themselves for their supposed impromptu match.

**Monday Night RAW**

The RAW theme started playing and the pyrotechnics started exploding letting Claire and Robert know that the show was beginning. Claire jumped a little and covered her ears at the loud explosions. There was electricity in n the air and it Claire could feel the tingles from all the excitement going on around her.

"**Welcome to Monday Night RAW! Please welcome our guests this evening, Senator Robert Langston and his wife, Claire Langston!"**

Claire and Robert walked down the aisle in front of a sold out crowd of cheering WWE fans. They were smiling and waving at the fans. Claire held Robert's hand to show a sign of unity between the husband and wife team. Robert helped Claire up the stairs and even sat on the ropes so Claire could get into the ring, she hoped with her dignity still intact considering she was wearing a skirt. The ring announcer handed Robert the microphone as they moved to the center of the ring.

The power couple waited patiently for the cheers and even some boos to die down before they started to speak.

"First I would like to say a big Thank You to the WWE Universe for that very welcoming reception. It makes Claire and I feel real good whenever we get a chance to come out and meet such wonderful WWE fans. I know that WWE has the most loyal fans on the planet!"

The crowd cheered at Robert's firm but yet enthusiastic address.

"We would also like to thank the McMahon family for having us here tonight. As you know voting is not only one of our most important rights as Americans but also our civic duty. This is your chance to let the government know what you want, to give your vote a voice. Polls will be opening all over the country November 8 and we encourage each and every person to use this time to do your research and then get out there and vote. My wonderful husband here is running for the state Senate in our home state of Georgia. So please, fellow Georgians, if you are not familiar with Senator Robert Langston's platform or his successes already as a senator, this is time to do your research. My husband has done wonderful things for the great state of Georgia and will continue to do great things such as, keep unemployment low, decrease our state's deficit, and one objective that is close to our hearts since we have two school- age is to improve our school systems." Claire's beautiful voice filtered through the arena and the fans were listening to the beautiful woman with the sweet voice but who sounded determined and hopeful. The crowd was listening to each word she spoke and she felt encouraged.

Robert was about to speak once again when The Real Americans music began playing and their video began playing on the titantron above the entrance were the WWE superstars would be coming from the back to the ring. Robert and Claire both looked to see an older gentleman, dressed in khaki pants and vest coat with a blue shirt underneath. He had dark graying hair and an unusually long mustache. He was escorting two rather large men to the ring. Jack Swagger, a perfectly built tan man with blonde bowl haircut and beside him was a man not quite as built as Swagger but he was well in shape with a balding head. They made their way to the ring and once in the ring the music stopped. The older gentleman had a grandfather type feel to him, but the two other men looked unhappy. Well the blonde looked down right hateful and very dangerous. Claire found herself stepping behind Robert to get away from his maniacal stare.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you Senator Langston, My name is Zeb Colter and this here is Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro and we are The Real Americans. Now, I noticed that your wife didn't mention an important subject that deserves more of our attention."

"What would that be Mr. Colter?"

"You ma'am failed to mention the fact that everyday our country's borders are being penetrated by illegal aliens sneaking across our country's border and living in our country. They are stealing all of our natural resources swimming over here from Mexico or from wherever using our system to live off of our hard work. We need to round them all up and ship them back from where they belong." Zeb Coulter was very animated with his hands. When he said "snaking across our country's borders" he made a walking motion with two fingers. The two big guys nodded their agreement with the older man.

"Yes and I agree that we must strengthen our borders but the illegal immigrants that are already here should be able to become American citizens so they can start living more productive lives for their families." Robert said firmly.

"Why so they can then use up all ore resources or sneak more family over?" Zeb said asked with a sneer.

"No because some of these families have come here from other countries but while here they have had children who are considered American citizens. We don't support breaking up families and if these people are proving to be responsible, productive citizens, why not help them make it official. Some of these countries are dirt poor and they just want to feed their families and hopefully experience a piece of the "American Dream". They are just like you and me, they want a better life!" Claire spoke up challengingly to the older man removing herself from behind Robert and now stood there beside him defiantly.

The fact that Claire had the courage to stand up to the men and had the audacity to then stand there defiantly provoked Jack Swagger like no one else had before. This little, petite e thing thinks she can stand there, mouth off to me, and think I am going to back down to here. Jack Swagger snapped grabbing Robert by his jacket and tossing him out of the ring. Claire watched helplessly as her husband was harshly flung out the ring but that was nothing compared to what she was in store for. Claire realizing she was in the path of destruction courtesy of Jack Swagger turn to flee from the ring. She was fully prepared to fling her own body out of the ring, much like her husband had experienced, but Swagger was quicker and he grabbed her by her long honey blonde tresses and flung her hard against the turnbuckle and her knees gave way sending her to the floor leaning up against the corner turnbuckle.

Zeb Coulter and Antonio Cesaro looked on in horror at Swagger's sudden outburst of anger. "Jack, you need to calm down!" Cesaro shouted. He looked up in the audience and decided he was getting out of here he had been warned earlier about any bodily harm coming to The Langston's and he was not about to stick around and feel the punishment because of his partner. "Jack, The Shield is coming!" Antonio and Zeb scurried out of the ring as fast as they could go to get away from their partners self destruction.

Claire didn't feel any pain but she felt dizzy. She could hear a foreign accent yelling and she could swear she heard the man say "The Shield was coming." She could make out music that sounded like the Shield's theme song. Swagger grabbed Claire by her throat and lifted her up off the floor and angrily glared down into her green eyes hoping to see her fear, instead he saw a smile.

Claire knew she shouldn't antagonize this much stronger man anymore then had already but she was light- headed and wasn't thinking as clearly as she should have for this type of situation.

"Dean Ambrose is going to kick your ass!" A small laugh barely escaped her lips before she felt the rough, harshness of Jack Swaggers lips forcefully kissing her lips and crushing his huge body up against her much smaller frame up against the corner turnbuckle, silencing a scream she tried to make from the assault.

**In the Lobby…**

The Shield was ready but they were nervous because they couldn't see what was going on. They were already at the entrance when one of the staff informed them that they needed to get their asses to the ring quick.

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta…The Shield **

All three Shield members quickly made their way to the stairs as their theme played loudly over the speakers and they descended down the stairs as quickly as they could watching their steps so they wouldn't tumble down and possibly get hurt. Dean struggled to make out what was going on in the ring, but when he got closer that is when he saw what Jack Swagger was doing to Claire. Jack Swagger was forcefully kissing Claire. He could see that she was backed into the corner and her hands were restrained by one of Swagger's hands as he was kissing and groping her with the other. Dean at that point only saw red as his raging anger swept over his entire body in waves. Seth and Roman themselves felt an overwhelming surge of anger and them all three growled ready to attack and destroy Jack Swagger with a vengeance

Dean, Seth, and Roman all surrounded the ring and climbed slowly into the ring as Jack Swagger's back was still to them. ."Come on Swagger, let the girl go now!" Dean angrily demanded. He displayed his smirk but only Dean's opponents knew that his smirk in the ring meant he was about to get violent. His blue eyes were icy blue and blazing heat from his bubbling temper not yet unleashed. He stalked his prey carefully, crafty as a jungle cat. Dean, Seth, and Roman slowly crept closer together blocking any emergency exit Swagger would think about using. The Shield members enjoyed this part, slowly and manically wearing their prey down. The intimidation factor was a powerful tool, one that The Shield excelled in.

"Come on Swagger, quit hiding behind the lady's skirt!" Seth said with an evil grin and a vicious laugh.

Swagger spun around making sure to use Claire as his Shield. Jack knew there was no getting away from The Shield but he was not ready to give you just yet. Jack Swagger flung Claire at Dean. His quick reflexes caught her in his arms and Seth and Roman strikes at Swagger grabbing hold of him. He fell and Seth and Roman began stomping him down into the mat.

Dean quickly helps Claire over to security that helps her down. "Claire, I want you to stay with them and as soon as I am done kicking his ass, I will be checking on you." Their eyes met, blue and green and she nodded slowly. She was still dizzy. Dean gave the men strict orders to not leave her side and he himself would then take it from there when he was done.

Dean changed instantly back into the psycho Dean Ambrose and got down on Swagger and stared beating his face in with his fists as Seth and Roman continued to stomp him.

"We warned you what was going to happen if you tried something stupid Swagger. "WELCOME TO CONSEQUENCES SWAGGER!" Dean screamed in his ear as Dean and Seth pulled Swagger up to his feet so he could be viciously hit with Roman Reigns wicked spear. Dean not satisfied with a spear that could have broken the big blonde man in half angrily dragged him to his feet and delivered the headlock driver to the almost unconscious Swagger. The move drove Jack Swagger's skull forcefully into the mat. Dean rolled him over so Seth could fly off the top rope and deliver a diving knee drop to Swagger. Swagger was completely out but The Shield was not done with him yet. Roman roared throwing his body back and his arms out signaling the Shield's signature move, the triple powered bomb. Dean and Seth dragged the unconscious man up and picked his body up, setting his legs around Roman's shoulders. When ready all three members used all of their strength to power bomb the man hopefully to Hell.

The Shield stood over the helpless man that they had just laid waste to and held out their fist in unison showing their solidarity. They knew the fans loved that show of unity from this team so it was almost a ritual when victorious that they do this.

Dean began looking around for Claire and saw that the security was still with her and so was her husband. Dean, Seth, and Roman watched as Robert was quietly yelling at her. They didn't know what he was staying because he was smart enough to keep his voice down since there was fans nearby but they could tell he was angry. Claire on the other hand looked pale and like she was about to pass out.

"You take care of Claire, will get her jackass husband." Seth smiled at Dean. The three men were more than just a team, they were like brothers. Seth was giving Dean an opportunity to have some alone time with Claire and by the way her husband was treating after she was viciously assaulted by Swagger, she needed it.

Dean, Seth and Roman walked over to the couple and Roman cleared his throat to interrupt Senator Langston's little tirade. "What?" Senator Langston looked at the three men angrily.

"I and Roman are going to escort you to your children so you can reassure them that their mother is OK after being attacked. Dean will be taking her to the medics." Seth stated.

"The hell you are, she is my wife." Senator Langston glared.

"Your wife looks sick and Mr. McMahan left Dean in charge of her besides, the kids must be worried sick. Don't you think their father should go comfort them?" Roman rarely talked but when he did, his voice was low and seriously intimidating. "Oh yeah, by the way we weren't asking, so get moving." Roman ordered.

Senator Langston looked at the three powerful men each eyeing him angrily. They were not in the mood to play and Senator Langston begrudgingly agreed.

Dean turned to Claire who looked like she was going to pass out. "Can you walk?" He asked her tenderly in her ear and she almost fell over trying. "Princess!" Dean whispered affectionately to her. "Put your arms around my neck." Dean ordered softly. Claire obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck when he bent down and he scooped her up in his arms. She burrowed her face in his hard muscular chest and he carried her. He didn't care that Senator Langston was angry as he carried his wife. He was berating her when he should have been taking care of her. Dean knew he couldn't afford to look down tenderly at Claire just yet. Millions of eyes were on him as well of that her husband's so he gave his trademark smirk that always seemed to get under people's skin. He enjoyed getting under Senator Langston's at the moment. It was the best alternative at the moment then whooping his ass on live TV.

When out of the prying eyes of the fans, Seth and Roman forcefully escorted Senator Langston in the direction of the VIP box where his children were waiting. Dean carried Claire off in the opposite direction towards the medic's office, he was just happy it was the same way as the Shield's private locker room. He wanted to tend to his Princess privately.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Shield Locker Room**

The Shield locker room was located in a small hallway towards the back of the building. WWE officials always made sure that interaction with the Shield was very limited. The intimidation factor was key to having the rest of the superstars scared of the Shield which showed when confronted the fearsome threesome. That suited the Shield just fine because they had their own way of doing things and it usually was completely opposite then the rest of the wrestlers on the roster. Over the last year Dean, Seth, and Roman had become closer then best friends, almost like brothers. They were always there to support each other and always helped each other out if possible since they worked more closely with each other than anyone else on the roster. They loved having their own space which was one of the perks when your status was very high in the WWE. Any arena they arrived at, The Shield got their own locker room somewhere remote from everyone else.

Dean carried Claire to the locker room and laid her down on the plush black couch over in the corner. Some of the arenas they had been to sometimes contain very little in their locker room. This one had a couch, loveseat, lamp, table, microwave, mini fridge and a dressing room that also had a shower and lockers in it. This was definitely one of the better equipped locker rooms they have had. Dean locked the door thankful that he had not run into any wrestlers, staff, or supervisors on the way. He didn't feel like having to explain why he was carrying the senator's wife to his locker room.

Dean realized he was wearing his belt. He knew he took it off before getting into the ring but how and when he put it back on he had no recollection. So much was going on and he was so worried about Claire that he didn't even think about his championship belt. Probably just instinctive to put it around his waist now since he had held the title since May. Dean took it off and put it his bag as well as the Shield dog tags he was wearing before taking a towel and drying off the combination of water and sweat from his hair, face, and arms. He tried to smooth his unruly hair the best he could but I always seem to be in his face. He grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge and sat down beside Claire on the couch.

Claire was leaning up against the cushions but her green eyes tracked his every move. There was no way she was going to let him leave her alone and so she watched his every move making sure he didn't try to leave her sight. She wasn't sure if he knew that her eyes were stalking him as if he was her prey but every little move he made, she watched and waited. When he sat down next to her, she finally was able to exhale with relief. When he first picked her up and carried her to the locker room, she felt a peaceful calm. She felt safe with him and with him cradling her to his body, she felt such contentment. The minute he laid her down she felt fear wash over her senses but she managed to keep herself calm, she didn't want to scare him by freaking out like a crazy person. But now sitting by her, his blue eyes filled with concern, the peaceful calm enveloped her once again.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked leaning over her with worry in his blue eyes.

"I am OK! I was feeling dizzy and light headed but everything is starting to focus now."

"Claire, I am really sorry. I knew this was a bad idea, I felt that something was going to go wrong and I didn't try to fight Mr. McMahon on it. Fear for my job overtook my instincts and it put you in danger. I was so worried about you and so angry at Swagger." His voice trailed off as he was deep in his thoughts. "I guess I am angry more with myself for letting you down."

"You can't blame yourself Dean. I know I certainly don't, we were both doing our jobs." Claire took a sip of the water letting the cool liquid slid down her parched throat. It tingled throat from the chill. A few more sips and she felt so much better.

"You're not supposed to be trying to make me feel better Claire when I was the one who screwed up. My job was to protect you, instead you were out there helpless being tossed around and." Dean looked so upset by continuing with what he needed to say. "Molested by the asshole."

"I am to blame Dean, not you, I was very defiant with Jack Swagger which I guess be does not like and then I antagonized him even more. It's more my fault then anyone else." Claire said weakly.

"Who told you that?" Dean demanded. Then a shadow crossed over his face. "Was it your husband?"

Claire nodded. "But he is right, at least when I antagonized him. I was mad and felt dizzy from being tossed into the corner, so when I heard that your music was playing told him that you were going to kick his ass!" Claire acknowledged.

Dean smiled at her. "Princess, you know me so well. We definitely kicked his ass. Roman and Seth were just about as mad at me. I don't know how bad he is hurt but they had to send a medical team with a gurney to the ring to get him."

Claire knew that she shouldn't be happy about that, but she was. Even if she did piss him off, he had no right to hurt her like that.

"What else did your husband tell you?"

Claire didn't want to tell Dean. She didn't want for him to do anything to get himself in trouble. Jack Swagger was a fellow wrestler but Robert was a senator, Dean couldn't attack Robert like he did Jack Swagger. Even if it was just a fist fight, Dean was a skilled fighter, Robert was no athlete, and all he knew how to do was run his mouth, that's it.

"You might as well tell me, or am I going to have to go ask him myself?"

Claire figured he was bluffing until he made a move to get up and she threw her arms around his waist forcing him to sit back down.

"Dean, you have to promise me that you won't go after him."

"I am not making that type of promise."

"Then I can't tell you."

Dean once again went to stand up and Claire pulled herself onto her knees and grabbed his shirt. She looked up at him pleadingly.

"It doesn't matter Dean."

"It matters to me." Dean was so serious.

Claire took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his shirt. "He accused me of being a slut because I didn't fight back harder to keep Swagger from kissing me and then he said I wanted it and I was asking for it."

There was the look she was dreading. His eyes looked like hell had frozen over with his icy stare. He looked as if was about to explode. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. He was so scary when he was angry. She felt a chill but she knew he would never harm her.

"Dean!" Claire said panicky. She didn't know what he was going to do and if she could stop him. "DEAN!" He tried to pull her hand s off his shirt so she reached up, grabbed the back of his head, and forced his head down and kissed him with all of her might trying to keep him there with her.

At first his mouth was a hard line but after a few soft kisses to his lips and the feel of her sweet tongue licking his mouth he finally relented and opened his mouth so she could further explore the inside of his mouth. She could taste the mint gum he had been chewing on earlier and it tasted delicious. She had never cared for mint but somehow it tasted so sweet in the soft recesses of his mouth. She heard him moan when she gently nibbled on his lip and he wrapped his muscular arms around her body and forced her body tightly to his. His hands were cupping her face gently but his kiss became more and more dominant the more he responded to her kiss. He broke the kiss and gazed at her, rubbing his finger tips along her cheeks since his hands were still taped up.

"Dean, you could go out there and break my husband in two and I know that you can and then probably be arrested that could lead to you losing everything or." Claire kissed his lips softly. "You could stay in here with me and make love to me."

"Maybe I should take you to the medic; you may have hit your head too hard."

He was worried about her but she didn't hear that, all she heard was rejection. Claire took her arms from around him and glared at him with her eyes blazing. "Forget I said anything." She said angrily. She hated to admit it but she felt hurt by his reaction. She asks him to make love to her and he wants to take her to a doctor to get checked out. What is up with him always wanting to take her to a doctor, she fumed silently. She got off the couch and stomped off towards the door.

She almost made it to the door when she felt his arms wrap around her body, pulling her up against him and she tried to get from his grasp but he was too strong.

"Get off of me! If you don't want me that is fine but quit trying to take me to a doctor or a shrink, I am perfectly fine." She wanted to cry but she refused to do that in front of him so she had to hold onto her anger, it kept the tears at bay.

"Will you please stop struggling so I can explain?"

"No! Just let me go I will find my own way back. "

"I can tell you are doing much better Princess! I just was worried since you just been through something traumatic, I didn't know if you were well enough for us to make love." He tried to explain.

Claire was too hurt to comprehend what he was saying and she pushed back against him hard knocking him off balance enough where he loosened his grip and she maneuvered out of his arms. She headed for the door but her heels slowed her down and he jumped in front of the door. "Move away from the door." She ordered rather snobbish and he raised his eyebrow s at her tone.

"I don't think so Princess!" He said moving forward forcing her to move backwards. He wore that irritating smirk again. The one he wore when he was on the prowl. She thought that smirk, though irresistibly sexy was just as equally annoying. She tried to slap him but he caught her wrist he didn't look to happy at all.

"I wouldn't do that Princess." She sounded menacingly.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" She could see the ring persona in his eyes and she wasn't sure about what he would do at this point.

"I don't hit women unless provoked."

"Well I don't go around trying to slap men unless they are trying to corner me." She couldn't help but to feel the fear trickle slowly deep down inside. She didn't learn her lesson earlier about provoking men. She kept backing up until she hit the wall and then there was nowhere for her to go. She nervously started biting her lip again not sure if she should be terrified or not.

He placed his hands on both sides of her head leaning slightly towards her. "I am not going to hurt you Princess, even if you did slap me. I am trying to balance what I think is right with what I really want." His eyes were so dark, like moonlight glares off a midnight ocean. "What I really want to do is rip every stitch of clothing off of that beautiful body of yours and make love to you for days, but there is a part of me that says that I need to be more concerned with what just happened to you and you may not be thinking rationally. I see now that I should really stop listening to that part of my brain because that part always sets you off."

He reached over and touched her cheek with the back of his taped hand. "Where you get this idea that I don't want you is crazy but if you have any doubts about my desire for you, you can test it for yourself." He grabbed her hand and slid her hand down his black muscle shirt, over his belt, to the front of his black cargo pants and she felt how hard he was. She swallowed hard feeling his erection. She felt her own breath swallow feeling his desire and her green eyes closed. She still felt a little shaky. He was so unnerving to be around. Dean was so intimidating. She felt him move even closer to her.

"Princess, please open your eyes."

Claire hated that nickname he gave her but she opened her mossy green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his raspy voice low.

"Overwhelmed!" She answered honestly.

"Am I pressuring you?" He asked.

"No, you are just so intimidating!" Claire licked her dry lips.

"What is intimidating about me Princess?" His voice was low, husky.

"Everything about you." Claire responded.

"Well that narrows it down Princess. " He pinned her up against the wall with his body.

She felt his erection up against her stomach. She could feel the ache welling up inside of her. Her own body's response to him was betraying her. She was supposed to be mad at him but instead her body began to tingle and she could feel the heat between her legs and inside of her body.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked seductively as he leaned over and kissed her neck. He could feel her body shiver.

"Yes." But her voice was weak even to her own ears she didn't believe herself.

"Are you sure?" He placed another kiss on her neck and he could hear her moan.

Claire was battling within herself. She wanted to hold onto her anger but his lips were so felt so well against her sensitive skin. She knew she needed to make up her mind in a hurry before she was completely under his spell.

**I should have said at the beginning, WARNING: TEASE ALERT! Anyways Claire needs to make a decision soon. How is the story going so far? **


	21. Chapter 21

**What Happens in the Locker Room, Stays in the Locker Room**

Claire could feel his lips planting feather-like kisses on her neck. His arms still had her trapped against the wall as he was seducing her. There nowhere to hide from his tender assault. She couldn't help but to lean her head back giving him more access to her delicate neck. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm tingles pulsating though her. It wasn't fair, he didn't play fair. She couldn't concentrate on anything else but how good his lips felt up against her soft skin. "You smell so sweet." Dean murmured in between kisses. "Like honey."

She was going to correct him and say that her perfume smelled like honeysuckle, one of her favorite scents, but when she felt his tongue dart across her ear her mind went completely blank, all she could think about was his warm, hot body pressed up against hers and his teeth gently biting at her ear. He definitely knew how to play dirty.

"I am still mad at you." She whispered hoarsely and she didn't have to look to know he was smirking.

"I know." He kissed her neck one last time before he looked her in the eyes. Blue and green collided. The battle lines were blurred, neither sure how to proceed. "We could both stand here all day fighting Princess, or I could be so buried deep within you that I will believe I have died and gone to Heaven. Well Princess?"

Claire's face blushed bright pink. There was that cocky attitude again and she was half tempted to tell him to fuck her now and half tempted to slap that arrogant smirk off of his face. He didn't give her a chance to respond, he kissed her lips hungrily hearing the deep groan within her. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing the kiss and his body closer to her. He explored her warm, sweet mouth their tongues tangling with each others.

He was cocky, arrogant, and irritating and she wanted him desperately. She couldn't deny her body's reaction to him any longer. His hard on was proof that he wanted her and so she know realized that she had been overreacting earlier, but she would never tell him that.

Dean broke the kiss and carefully took Claire's blouse and skirt off carefully putting them on the table so they didn't get wrinkled. He couldn't believe how breathtaking she looked standing there in her pink lace bra and panties and her heels. With her long blonde hair cascading around her shoulders, her eyes bright green with desire, her lips puffy from his kisses, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You could stand there drooling over me all day or you can take your clothes off so we can fuck!" She said with an impish grin. She couldn't believe she said the f*#% word and she blushed embarrassingly. He was such a bad influence on her and she liked this brazen side of herself and he liked it to, she could tell it in his smoldering blue eyes.

Claire grabbed his shirt ends and started to take his black muscle shirt off but it was so tight he had to help her get it off of him. Next she unbuckled his belt and tossed it over by his shirt. Dean took his boots, socks, and then his black cargo pants off as Claire watched. His body was so amazing. Claire never thought she would be into some muscle guy but he didn't over do it like body builders. He had nice muscle definition and his arms were well defined. Everything about him was sexy to Claire. He brought her closer to him and cupped her breasts through the lacy material of her bra. She reached back unhooked her bra so he could have better access to breasts. He cupped her bare breasts running his thumbs across each rosy pink nipple. He enjoyed feeling her nipples harden beneath his fingers. Her breasts were the right size; they seem to fill his hands up perfectly. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he swore her skin was even softer then the finest piece of silk.

Claire ran her finger tips over his muscular chest. His Pecs were well defined and abs was rock hard. She was just into exploring his chest as he was into exploring hers. His nipples harden with each gentle stroke of her finger tips. She made circular motions around his nipples enjoying his soft moans. She lowered her head slightly so she could suck on his nipples, as she ran her fingers further down his body, past his red boxer briefs waist band and cupped his huge bulge. She rubbed his cock over the cotton material firmly. He was so hard and his head fell back and he moaned.

He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her desperately. He unexpectedly picked Claire up over his shoulder causing her to shriek, took her over to the soft, plushy couch before gently depositing her on it. Claire pushed herself up on her forearms as he took his boxer briefs off exposing his massive cock and she felt her body burn with anticipation. He took her heels off; He slid her panties off as well before spreading her milky white thighs, dipping his head in and licking her moistened lips.

"Oh my Dean!" She cried out in pleasure. He opened up her folds and licked her sensitive clit. Her whole body jerked with each stroke of his tongue. He slipped a finger in her hot wet center and to his delight, she was wet and juicy. She was ready for him.

He lifted up and settled himself on top of her body, careful not to crush her. She felt him settle between her thighs, placing his huge cock at her entrance. He covered her mouth with his lips drowning her loud moan as he drove his cock deep within her body. She wrapped her body tightly around his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His musky scent filled her nostrils and she loved smelling him. She loved everything about him, even the smirk. She ran her fingers through his short dirty blonde hair. Her own honey blonde hair was splashed all over the black couch. The sweet smell of honey embraced him as well as her sweet warm body. He thrust into her slowly but each moan she made from his strokes caused him to slowly pick up the pace.

"Dean, I want on top." She huskily said into his ear. He looked at her and smiled. This couch is a little small and she nodded. He lifted up to turn over and she got on top of his body, straddling her wet opening over his cock before impaling herself on his huge cock and she moaned passionately at the deep invasion. He was fully inside of her and she loved how he felt deep within her body. She began moving her body on his in a rhythm slowly. She braced her hands on the arms of the couch for leverage and she increased her speed with each plunge of her hot center on his. Claire's long blonde hair fell over her breasts as she leaned her head down slightly and moaned. Her hard pink nipples poked out from the golden layers. Dean gazed passionately at her beauty, he loved the way her cheeks were blushing pink during lovemaking. He caressed her breasts and nipples as rode him. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Their passion mounted with each stroke and they both were close.

"Dean I am close." She whispered. Dean made a small growl and flipped her over on her back. She gasped in surprise as she felt his body weight on her again and he covered her mouth with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her with deep quick strokes. She wrapped her hands in his hair as their kiss deepened. Her body tightened around him as her orgasm approached. Claire broke the kiss, threw back her head moaned loudly as the waves of orgasmic sensations swept through her entire body. Dean felt the tightness of her walls was overwhelmingly crushing him pushing him also over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. Claire heard his loud passionate moan and felt his warm juices filling her body. Her body was still trembling, she felt like a mass of nerves. She snuggled into his body listening to his heavy breathing.

They laid there for a few minutes, a tangled mass of bodies. Dean kissed Claire deeply and she returned his kiss affectionately. "You are so amazing!" He said huskily. She smiled warmly at him.

"We are just amazing together." She knew that sounded wrong. They were not a couple. She was married to another man. So how was she able to have mind blowing sex with this man but not with her own husband? She didn't want to think of that right now, she would think about that later.

"I want to see you again." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Claire didn't know if that was possible. It was just by chance that they had these few moments together now. "How?"

"You could come to my room. We could spend time together there." Claire was not sure how to respond. She wanted to see him again but these times she slept with him were unplanned, they just happened, it somehow felt wrong to plan it knowing she was married. "I am sorry; I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Dean said as he slowly pulled himself out of her and stood up. He picked her up and carries her to the shower area so they could clean up. Dean grabbed wash rags, wetting them and put alight layer of soap on the rags, he bent down and washed her legs and her private area as well. She stared down at him in wonder. When he lifted up she cupped his face in her hands.

"I want to see you again also; I think I can manage to get away. I will come up with something." She smiled at him rubbing his face tenderly. He kissed her lightly.

"I don't want you to think that all I want from you is sex Claire, when I said "see you" I meant for coffee, or lunch, anything where I get to spend time with you." He hugged her close and she sighed contently in his arms. They didn't have much time together but whatever time they could get she wanted to take advantage of it.

"We better hurry; we have been gone for probably a little over an hour now." He said and they continued to clean up. They were fully dressed when they heard a small knock at the door.

Dean cracked the door slightly and looked out and saw Seth and he let Seth in. "I hope you guys are done because I am going to punch that asshole in a minute." Dean could only speculate that the asshole was Senator Langston. Claire turned red because he knew what she and Dean were up to. She felt a little embarrassed because if Seth knew then Roman knew to and she groaned inwardly.

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"Well he has been whining ever since you took off with Claire. He kept asking me for a update I got worried he was going to call the medic station so I told him that you text him and said that she had to throw up before you could make it to the medic and you took her to our locker room because it was closer and that she was resting and as soon as Claire felt better you would bring her back. Well he got even madder. He has been yelling at everyone and when no one was looking I saw him slap Gabby. " Seth was pissed.

"What about the kids?" Claire was worried.

"He hasn't yelled at them but they could tell that he is upset. He calmed down a bit when we got some of the other wrestlers to come meet him and the kids. He especially liked the divas."

"How is Gabby?" Claire was not happy with her but to think that Robert laid a hand on her made her mad. He had never hit her before, why Gabby?

"She is fine. I think he was upset with her for talking to me. We had a nice conversation, I never touched her, we were just talking and he got mad at her. Dean I really wanted to hit him but I." Seth was so upset he couldn't finish.

"You did the right thing. Bro, it wouldn't have solved anything if you hit him it would have made it worse." Dean said. "Was Gabby worried about Claire at all?" Dean asked.

"Yes, more worried than her husband that's for sure."

"Something is not right; Gabby is sleeping with Claire's husband so why would she be concerned about her. I think there is more to this story. Seth, do you and Gabby get along?"

"Yes, we have a lot in common as it turns out, why?"

"Because if we can get you two to spend some time together she just might trust you enough to tell you what is really going on between her and Langston'" Dean had felt something was not right from the beginning and he wanted to know what was the deal for Claire and Gabby's sake.

"OK, sounds like a plan!" Seth said.

"Claire, do you think you could help get this plan in motion?" Dean asked her knowing this was a sensitive subject for her.

"Yes, I want to know what is going on."

"Good but I guess we should get back for now. Can I get your number?" Dean asked Claire and she told both Dean and Seth her cell number and they programmed it in their phones. Dean wrote his number down since her phone was in her purse back in the VIP box.

"OK let's go!" Both Dean and Seth escorted Claire back to her family. Claire was worried how Robert was going to act when she saw him again. Would he slap her also? She was biting on her lip nervously again.


	22. Chapter 22

**One Big Happy Family**

Claire made her way back to the VIP box to meet up with her family with Dean and Seth in tow. When she went in, Madison and Robbie immediately ran over to their mother and both threw themselves into her waiting arms almost knocking her and themselves all over but Dean and Seth were there to support the crying trio.

"Mommy I was so worried about you." Robbie cried in his still sweet young boy voice.

"Mom I am so glad you are OK!" Madison was more grown up but the worry was evident.

"I am so sorry Maddie and Robbie; I didn't mean to scare you." She said lovingly giving them both big hugs and kisses. She now felt really guilty by not returning as soon as she felt she was able to.

"What took you so long?" Robbie cried.

Claire sadly looked down at her little boy, all his tears was breaking her heart.

"Well mommy hit her head up against the turnbuckle kind of hard. I was really dizzy and light headed. You know the cartoons where the road runner hits the coyote over the head with a hard object and the coyote sees stars?  
Robbie and Maddie both nodded.

"Well it was kind of like that. I was seeing stars and I couldn't walk because I was dizzy."

"Your equilibrium was off." Maddie answered as if she was a scientist or a doctor and she seemed pretty proud of her diagnosis.

"Exactly, I know how much you love science." Claire smiled at Maddie. "I couldn't walk so Dean was nice enough to carry me, we were on our way to see a medic but I got really nauseous."

"Probably from all the jostling about." Maddie again pointed out.

"I bet you are right Maddie , so I was feeling sick to my stomach and Dean was afraid I was going to throw up on him"

Both Robbie and Maddie made a face."EWWWW!"

"Exactly so their locker room was closer so I went there for a little bit and lay down. I am so sorry I worried you guys." She said again giving them hugs and kisses.

"Mommy if that man touches you again I am going to beat him up!" Robbie said with a big smile showing off his little muscles and Claire smiled.

"You should have been out there with me to kick his butt." Claire said tousling her son's hair.

"Mom didn't need your help Robbie, she had The Shield to go out and kick their butts instead." Claire smiled almost wickedly at Dean and Seth who were closer to her then Roman who was at the other side of the room.

"Yes and I am so thankful they were there."

Gabby quickly ran up once the kids moved away and Gabby gave Claire a big hug. She didn't notice how stiff Claire was once the woman threw her arms around her.

"I was so worried about you Mrs. Langston! Thank God you are OK!" Gabby sounded like she really cared and her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Dean noticed that Senator Langston, Claire's husband had not made as much as a move to come and check on his wife. Senator Langston was too busy glaring at him. Dean never one to back down from a challenge just threw him his signature smirk and his icy eyes glared right back.

"I am fine now Gabby, thank you for watching over the kids." Claire was uncomfortable. She was confused by how this woman who was sleeping with her husband was showing so much concern. Maybe she didn't want to bump me off to be the next Mrs. Langston after all, Claire thought.

Finally Robert walked over to Claire and gave her a hug and a passionate kiss.

Dean turned his head. Seth grabbed his arm knowing how hot headed his friend was but he had no right to say or do anything. This man was Claire's husband.

"I am so glad you are OK, I was so worried? Were you sucking on a mint? You don't like mint." Robert said with a frown.

Dean carefully swallowed his gum trying to keep his face as blank as possible.

"Yes, earlier." Claire replied. "I just wanted something to taste other then water; it actually helped clear my head." There was no way Robert was going to believe that, it sounded ridiculous even to her own ears.

She could tell that he didn't believe her but he threw his arms around her and told the kids and Gabby to get all their stuff together that they were going back to the hotel. He never offered Dean, Seth, or Roman so much as a thank you.

Dean watched as Senator Langston escorted Claire to the door with Gabby and the kids following. Claire was able to catch one more look at Dean and she smiled at him before walking out the door. Dean hoped that wouldn't be the last time he got to see Claire. He just hoped he doesn't fall so deep in that he can't get himself back out. Seth put his arm around his buddy and they went to meet Roman waiting for them in the corner.

"What did I tell you, getting mixed up with a married woman is a bad idea, they never leave their husbands." Roman stated again hoping to get into his thick friend's skull. Roman saw the defeated look on his partner's face

"It's not like I could offer her anything anyway Rome!"

"Don't sell yourself so short kid. The problem here is that she is married and he is the father of her children. She may want to leave but he can make it so difficult for her that it would be easier to stay and deal with his bullshit."

"How so Rome?" Dean was confused.

"He seems like the type to me to use those children against her."

"He would try to take her kids away from her?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't put is past him."

Dean shook his head disapprovingly.

"Come on guys, let's get cleaned up and head back to the hotel. We can talk more about this later." Dean and Roman agreed with Seth. Time to get back and maybe they could find some answers.

**Nothing to major in this chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

Baby One More Time

_I decided to re-edit this chapter. When I posted it I don't think I thought through it enough and I started going in a different direction then I wanted to. I decided to add more about Robert and their marriage._

Claire and Robert returned to the Penthouse. Robert sent Gabby with the kids down to the hotel restaurant for dinner; he decided to have their dinner in the suite.

"Okay I ordered dinner, I got the rib eye." Claire interrupted him before he could finish.

"I don't like steak Robert."

Robert threw his hands up in surrender. "I know dear, I got me the steak, for you I ordered the butter and herb roasted chicken, white meat only, roasted veggies, risotto, a roll, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. How does that sound? "

Just hearing the word strawberries made her think of Dean and she blushed slightly. She shook her head of thoughts of him eating the delicious fruit. Instead she decided to concentrate on the fact Robert was being unusually nice. She noticed sometimes he ordered things she didn't like to eat on purpose but he seemed to be going out of his way to be nice now after being such an ass earlier.

He noticed that she seemed shocked. "Did I order something wrong because I can call back and change it?" Robert asked.

"No that sounds delicious, thank you!" Claire went to the restroom to start her bath. All she wanted to do was soak the day away, eat, and climb into bed. Her body ached all over still but a warm bath should help with the aches and pains. When she was done throwing some lavender sprinkles into her water she turned around and ran right into Robert.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if you needed any help."

He was definitely acting different. She cocked her head to one side trying to figure out what his angle was. "No I am fine."

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about yelling at you and saying the mean things I said to you after the Swagger incident. I was a complete ass, I admit it. I know this is a poor excuse but I guess I was feeling less than a man. I couldn't help you with Swagger and then those young guys come out and take care of him when I should have been the one and to top it off That Dean kid goes and carries you away like some knight and shining armor making me feel like a complete failure." Robert hadn't been this open with her in a long time; it was taking her off guard.

"I don't fault you for not being able to help me against Swagger Robert. You're not an athlete, The Shield is. I wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to save me, we have kids, and one of us has to be around to take care of them in case something happens to the other parent. But what you said to me was so cruel. How could you accuse me of wanting that?" She felt hurt.

"I guess because he is so young and built."

"I don't care about that Robert. I am accepting that I am getting older; you are the one who has a hard time with it. I don't even care that you look at the pretty young girls, there is no crime in looking, as long as you don't touch them." Claire instantly thought about that night she came home and found Gabby on top of Robert and she became angry turned around and threw more lavender sprinkles into her bath. She was going to need a lot of them to calm down from that image. Robert saw that she had got mad and wondered if she knew more than she was letting on about his secret trysts.

Robert turned Claire around, cupped her face, and kissed her passionately. Claire was taken by surprise that she stood there, her muddled brain trying to process what was happening. When he broke the kiss and his golden brown eyes looked into her mossy green eyes he saw the confusion and shock written all over face. This was happening so fast; he hadn't touched her like that in almost two years. What was he up to? She wondered.

She had craved this type of attention for so long until one day she had stopped caring. She had always loved Robert. They had met in college where he was President of his class. He was always on the Dean's list and graduated Valedictorian of his class. She knew he was destined to do great things. She could barely believe it when he showed interest in her. So many girlfriends of hers had tried to talk to him but he had only had eyes for her. At least that is what he portrayed.

She was smitten with him from the start. Robert had dark brown hair, golden eyes, with a warm, inviting smile. He looked a lot like John F. Kennedy Jr. He had the look but without the prestige of coming from a wealthy family. He wasn't a jock though he kept in shape by playing tennis with his friends; He was so passionate about politics that he even got Claire interested and realizing that she could make a difference in the world by his side.

When they had started dating, he was always the perfect gentleman. My girlfriends always asked if he had kissed me yet or made tried to score but Claire always said that he was a perfect gentleman. Of course at that time that was what she really believed. She thought back to those times now realizing, it wasn't that he was a gentleman, he just didn't have any feelings for her sexual or emotional.

She now realized that it was her family and its money that he was more interested in. If he was gay, then her father was his type, Claire thought disheartedly. She had just been the means to get what he desired: prestige, wealth, and a political office with strong backers. It took longer than needed for Claire to come to that realization but she had truly been in love.

The first 5 years of marriage were really good. They somehow worked perfectly together and the birth of Madison was a real blessing but Claire knew Robert wanted a son, so Robert Jr. was born 4 years after Madison. By that time though, Robert had seemed to quite pretending as much to be a dutiful husband as he had the first years of their marriage. He delved into his political career full speed and never looked back. Claire supported him at every step. These strong unions in public made his political career soar.

Robert had never been violent towards her. At first things were good, he didn't become distant and cold until later in the marriage, but it only within the last 4 years that his resentment and sometimes hostility was becoming more noticeable. She never understood why though. She was always afraid to ask because sometimes knowing the truth was harder to deal with then living in denial.

"The food will be here soon Robert and I really need a bath." Was all she managed to say when so many questions were running around in her head all cluttered making everything hazy.

He frowned at her, he was hoping for passion or want but she looked like she wanted to run and hide.

"Is it because I am not one of those young, buff studs?"

"What? NO, it's because you haven't touched me so long I can barely remember the last time we were together. I am confused, why now? Is it because of those young, buff studs that you now want to sleep with me? Swagger is kissing me, Dean is protective over me, so what, are you trying to stake your claim on me?"

"I don't have to stake a claim on you Claire, I am your husband and the father of your children, that wooden stake was pounded in a long time again. So what, I need a reason to be intimate with my wife?" Robert was upset. This was not going as well as he hoped. Leave it to Claire to turn a nice, romantic evening into a fight.

"NO!" Claire could see he was getting upset and she knew she needed to smooth it over, she didn't want to fight with him in front f the kids when they got back. "I am tired and my body is sore and aches from being tossed around like a beanbag. I am sorry, I just want a relaxing soak and I hope my muscles will feel better." She sighed heavily hoping he was done for the night.

"You're right! I am sorry; I should have realized you would be hurting. I wanted to discuss something with you and now I was wondering f this is the right time."

Claire was curious. "What about?"

"I want us to have another baby."

"What!" Claire practically yelled shrilly at such a ridiculous notion. "A baby, at our age? I think you are the one who hit your head to hard. You must have brain damage." Claire knew that sounded mean but this was crazy talk.

"There are plenty of older couples having babies at our age, why not?"

"Because you haven't touched me in almost two years and now you want a baby." Claire was upset and couldn't help the hurt she was feeling.

"I am sorry, we were always so busy, and it was hard to make time. I have never stopped wanting you, it's just been difficult." Robert tried to explain.

"So you haven't had time to have sex with me in almost two years but you are going to have all the time in the world to help me with a baby? I am 38; I don't want to be up for midnight feedings and changing diapers. We agreed after I got sick with Robbie that we have one girl and one boy and that was perfect. You know I almost died and the risk is high for me. Why would you want to put me through that again?"

"With Robbie we didn't know about the health risks so the precautions were not there but we know now, we could have you monitored around the clock if needed. You know your father would fly in every specialist around the country if needed to take care of you so I believe the risks will be low."

"So while you are off playing Senator, I will be living like a hospital patient? Then I will have to breasts feed and take care of the baby all by myself, like the last two times." Claire was visibly upset.

"That's not fair Claire I helped out whenever I was home but I did have a job to do. I had to be gone a lot but I always helped out with Maddie and Robbie." Robert looked hurt now, he may have not been a good husband but no one could deny he loved his kids.

"I know you did Robert and I am proud of what you do, you have helped a lot of people and I know this but it still doesn't take away that I am the one putting my body on the line and I will be the one primarily taking care of the baby. I don't think this is the right time."

"This is the perfect time Claire; we will be too old soon. Let's do it now while we are still young enough to handle it."

"Is this some sort of mid-life crisis? Can't you just go out and buy a Porsche like the others." Claire asked as she turned off the water.

"Let me guess, you would rather have one of those hot studs baby instead of this old man's baby?" Robert was feeling hurt.

"I don't want any more babies' period. I am done with that part of my life and I thought you were too. Besides I am on the pill. I am sure I have to be off of it so long before we could even try."

"I thought of that and that is why I replace your birth control pills with sugar pills.

"What!" Claire screeched horrified. She ran over to her medicine cabinet, took out the compact and looked at it closely. It looked just like her pill compact.

"I had that one special made and had sugar pills planted instead of the birth control pills." Robert stated but he didn't look sorry at all.

"OH NO!" Claire said realizing that she had unprotected sex with Dean twice already.

"How long have I been without my pills?" She asked angrily. "2 weeks. It is no big deal if's not like you are sleeping with anyone." Robert stared at her now wondering if there was more to her reaction then just being upset about the wrong pills.

"It is a big deal, you know I get bad cramps which is the main reason I take them because my husband never wants to touch me. It is a big deal because you just violated my trust and messed with my body." She was mad. She wanted kill him she was so mad. She glared at him angrily. She went to slap him and instead he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

She struggled to push him away but he held onto her digging his fingers into her delicate arms and she winced from the pain. His mouth moved harshly over hers and she whimpered from the force. He dragged her down to the soft gray carpeted floor in the bathroom and pinned her to the floor. Claire started bucking wildly trying to get him off of her. She bit his lip breaking the kiss and she screamed out angrily at him. "Get off of me."

"Why because I am not that Swagger guy, you seem to enjoy him kissing you or how about that Dean guy, I saw the way you two kept looking at each other. Seems you like the rough guys huh Claire, I am just trying to be obliging." Robert said angrily trapping her beneath him easily. He was trying to untie her robe she had on and soon began just pushing the flimsy material to the side.

"Come on Claire a man has needs; it's been so long since I have been inside of you."

"Get off of me now, or I will call my dad." She was mad and she knew just how to scare him. Her dad would never tolerate this type treatment to his daughter.

"Call your dad huh, do you really want to tell your dad that your husband just wanted to make love to his wife but all I really want to do is fuck all the little boys instead!" Robert said angrily

"I hate you!" Claire could feel the tears sliding down her face, burning a path down her cheeks onto the floor. "So go ahead and hurry up because in the morning the armed guards I use to hate will be at outside the door and then if you ever touch me, they will shoot you."

"Why, because I want to be with my wife? I stopped coming to you because I could tell you weren't into it anymore, too be truthful our sex life just was plain boring." Claire felt hurt hearing him say that. "Truth is I want more excitement in the bedroom Claire, more then you just laying there. To tell you the truth this fight you are putting up has really turned me on."

"So you are into rape fantasies now?" Claire was shocked.

"Never really thought about it, but I am really finding this hot!" Claire was disgusted."You're sick!" She said angrily

A knock from the front door caught both of their attention and then they heard, "Room Service!"

"Damn it!" Robert swore and he got up off Claire. He left the bathroom and heard the door slam shut behind him. He knew she was going to do that. "Just think about it Claire he called from the other side of the door.

Claire was upset but she was thankful she had thrown her stuff including her purse with her cell home in it on the chair in the bathroom. She plucked it out of the corner pocket of her purse and text Gabby, hoping she was on her way back from dinner with the kids. She didn't know what had gotten into Robert; he had never acted like that before. And she felt lost by has strange behavior.

**How is the re-edit? I wanted to elaborate more on Claire and Robert's marriage plus I think this is back on track to where I was going with this story. Reviews are welcomed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Damaged**

Claire was sitting on the chair in the bathroom. She had not moved since she slammed the door shut almost an hour earlier. Her bath water had turned cold without her taking her bath. She couldn't move, she barely wanted to think. She was numb. Maybe all the events over the past two days had finally done me in, she thought. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to scream, she didn't want to feel anything remotely human. She just wanted to sit there as if she had become a furniture piece like the chair she was sitting in and stare off into space. How far away the stars in Heaven seemed, she wished she was one of those stars. The quiet helped sooth her so she just sat there embracing the nothingness going on around her.

A knock at the door finally brought her out of her trance-like state. "Mrs. Langston, its Gabby, are you OK?" Gabby's voice sounded worried.

Claire looked at the door with anger, how dare she interrupt her peace. "Go away!" Claire said loudly but careful not to sound like she was screaming. She didn't want to upset the kids.

"Mrs. Langston, please let me in." Gabby pleaded.

Claire hung her head down; the peace she had constructed around herself in this room had been disrupted. Disrupted by one of the people she thought had cared about her but she really didn't. Everyone was liars. Well not everyone. Just the one man who vowed to love her, honor her, and protect her. "What a crock." She spat. Oh and the nanny who always seemed to worry and care about her so much, just let me pull that deep, thick knife out of my back and she could be my best friend. Her dad did love her but he had constantly had her followed her whole life by armed guards. Does anyone know how hard it is to have a sleepover with bodyguards passing her the pizza instead of her friends? Yeah she never had much of those because of that. Her children were a real blessing in her life and her mother always listened but would never go against daddy's wishes.

"Claire! Open the door." Gabby again breaking her train of thought knocking on the door. Claire got up and opened the door and glared at Gabby.

"Did Robert send you?" Claire looked none too happy about the intrusion.

"Kind of, he had to leave. His campaign manager called him and he had to go for a meeting. He said he may be working all night. He said you were upset and that I should take care of you." Gabby saw how sad Claire looked and she felt sympathy for her. "The kids have already gone to their rooms for the night. Can I help you with anything? Your dinner is cold. I could warm it up for you."

Claire could feel the pang of betrayal so deep she felt like she was choking on it. She wondered if maybe Gabby knew what was going on with this whole baby thing. Did she know that Robert wanted another child? Did she know he had replaced her birth control pills? Why in the world did Robert want to have a baby at his age? More importantly she wondered, at what point did he start becoming a monster? He had always been a little cold and distant towards her, but why? At what point did he start to change and why did she not notice any of this? Was he losing his sanity or maybe she was losing hers? She was not going to ask Gabby any of these burning questions though. She didn't trust her as far as she could throw her. Dean and Seth felt like maybe there was more to the Robert/Gabby love affair but at this point, she really didn't care.

"I have to get out of here." Claire shot past Gabby and made a beeline for her room. "Can you stay with the kids?" Claire asked as she threw on a pair of jeans, a beige shirt, tan jacket, she threw on her brown boots and a beige scarf.

"Of course but where are you going?"  
Claire stopped for a moment. That was a good question, one she did not have an answer to. "Walking."

"This late?" Gabby was confused by Claire acting so strange.

"Yep!" Claire grabbed her purse, her phone, and a brand new bottle of pepper spray and headed for the door. "I just need to clear my head so I can think."

"Please call me if you need anything."

Claire deliberately didn't answer her back as she walked out the door.

Claire couldn't get on the elevator fast enough, she felt like she was suffocating. She finally felt relief when the elevator opened on the ground floor. She took some deep breaths feeling a slight chill. Claire realized this was the floor where the gym and pool area was located as well as the parking deck. This hotel had an inside pool, an outside pool, and a hot tub. It was late so it was deserted. She went to the outside pool area but it was locked with a KEEP OUT sign on the door. She really wanted to just sit by the pool and stare into the water but no such luck. She felt around in her purse and realized she had her car keys.

I will go drive around that should clear my head. She made her way to the parking garage area. As she was passing the gym door, Dean walked out and watched as she strode past him in a fast brisk walk. He had just got finished with a workout. She didn't notice him and she continued towards her car.

"Claire!" Dean called out and started running to catch up to her but she didn't break her pace or turn her head to acknowledge him. "Claire!" Dean said as he caught up to her.

"Oh HI!" She didn't stop still or even look at him. She was moving at such a fast pace, she just wanted to get away as fast as she could. She felt like there was something after her and she was trying to get away from it but she had a sinking sensation that no matter how far she went or how fast she moved she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked a little worried. She seemed different. Something wasn't right with her.

"I am not sure." Was all that she managed to get out between deep breaths. She was determined to get away, to where she was not sure of.

"I don't think that is such a good idea for you just to take off to nowhere."

"Well lucky for you I was not asking for your opinion." Claire shot out.

She arrived at her pearl white LEXUS SUV LX, She started to enter the code on the key pad to unlock the door but Dean grabbed her hand. "Claire, what is going on? Why won't you talk to me?" Dean looked upset but he was more worried about her.

"Dean I don't have time for this."

"Why, where do you have to be that it is so urgent?"

"AWAY!" She screamed at him. "I just need to get away." Claire was frantic now and she went to punch the code in again but Dean stopped her.

"What happened?"

"It is none of your business Dean! Leave me alone."

"I just can't do that."

"Why? "

"Because I care about you that is why."

"I never asked you to. I don't know, you may be hung up on some damsel in distress that needs protecting thing but I don't. I can handle myself."

"Doesn't look like it from where I am standing."

"I am going to leave and if you try and stop me one more time so help me I am going to pepper spray you into oblivion." Claire was mad now but she was determined. She tried to unlock her door again and he again stopped and she pulled out the tiny silver cylinder to spray him but he knocked it out of her hand before she could even aim it at him.

"Damn It! I need to start carrying a gun." She stomped angrily. Dean was none too happy with the fact she was going to pepper spray him.

"Princess you would probably shoot yourself instead of the attacker." He was mad but she didn't care. She was tired of being told what to do and men just throwing her around. She bent down to retrieve her pepper spray and he kicked it away and it begins rolling away down the incline of the garage deck.

"Why did you do that? You know you are not so different from Robert. Sure you are sweet when you are getting your way but then you become all aggressive if someone, namely me, is not doing what you want me to. Just like in your hotel room the first night I met you, I tried to leave, but what did you do, muscle boy, throw me over your shoulder. I want to leave now but what do you do, grab my hands twice and then you knock my pepper spray out of my hand. If I want to be self-destructive then that is my business, not yours. Quite acting like a caveman, you don't have the right to knock me on the head and pull me back to your cave by my hair." She was furious.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum? I am just thinking of your well-fare. What would happen to your kids if you go off and get yourself killed?"

"How dare you use my kids against me? I love my kids!" Claire was now hysterical. "You don't know me; you don't know what I am going through."

"Because you are not talking to me. You want to jump in your car and take off with no idea where you are going, with no one to talk to."

"I want to be alone Dean! I want to think things out for myself."

"Fine I will ride in the back, just act like I am not here."

"You are not coming with me." Claire was so mad.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I want to be alone. Don't you understand that? If you would spend more time listening and less time working on your muscles you may have heard what I said earlier. Now leave me alone." Claire was being mean, she could see the hurt on his face but she wanted him to leave her alone. Hoping he was now distracted she quietly punched the code in and opened the door but he slammed it closed.

Claire felt so much frustration and anger that she started beating her fists against her the window. Dean stared in disbelief but he quickly threw his arms around Claire, restraining her. He had no problem doing so since he was much taller and stronger then her. He didn't want her to break a bone and if the glass shattered it would cut her hands all up.

"LET ME GO!" Claire screamed and he covered her mouth. He didn't want to bring unwanted attention to them. Great, they would probably think he was trying to mug or rape her. "Claire please calm down; you are going to get me in a lot of trouble." He whispered pleadingly in her and ear and she stopped screaming and stopped struggling. She began crying. He turned her around hugged her close to him as she cried.

Dean it took a little time for her to stop and then she began hiccupping. How embarrassing she thought. He must think I am crazy. He should be trying to get away from her an s fast as possible, I wouldn't blame him. She had stopped crying but she kept her face buried in his navy blue hoodie. She couldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed.

"Claire!" He pulled her away and looked her in her teary green eyes. "Will you please talk to me now?"

"No, I need to leave now." She pushed away from Dean and started back to her car again. "Please leave me alone Dean!"

"You don't trust me?" Dean was hurt and confused by the way she was acting.

"You're not going to get any ass Dean isn't that what ya'll kids call it these days?" She just let a southern slang slip. She had worked hard to cover up her southern accent and it popped out just like that.

"You know what, Fuck You Claire! Do you really think I am so hard up that I have to put up with your shit? Sorry sweet cheeks, I'm not! I just wanted to make sure you were OK; I don't want you trying to get yourself hurt or killed. But this crazy bitch vibe is pissing me off and it's not you."

"So what, you fucked me twice and now you're an expert on me, really?" She stopped at her Lexus again and looked at it. All this fighting and now she didn't even want to drive anymore.

"Why are you being like this? I know you are not in love with me but you don't have to be so damn cruel." He was hurt and she closed her eyes letting his words wash over her. The hurt in his voice was a lot to take in. She didn't know if she loved him, she only knew him for a few days but she didn't want to be cruel to him. He has been the one person that had only thought about her, about her well-being with no agenda. She just wanted time alone to think.

"I don't want to hurt you Dean. That is not my intention."

"You could have fooled me." He retorted.

"I have a lot of problems Dean, you don't need to get mixed up with me, I will probably only drag you down. You are wonderful person and a wonderful wrestler. I want only good things for you and I am not it. So please go now while you still can and just let me go and deal with what I need to." Claire could feel the tears running down her cheek. She cared for him as well and that is why he needed to be away from her.

"I can't just walk away from you." His voice was husky. He pulled her into his arms cupped her face in his hands and looked into her red/green eyes. "You're like a fire in my blood that burns hotter every time I see you. Right now I feel like I am on fire."

She gazed into his icy blue eyes. She felt the heat radiating from his body. "Dean Please!"

"Please what?" He asked as he ran his thumb along her lower lip.

Her mind was screaming at her. Tell him to go away, tell him to leave you alone but her heart took over.

"Kiss me already!" She breathed as he lowered kiss lips down to her and captured her lips with his.


	25. Chapter 25

**Seth and Gabby**

Gabby had just finished putting away all the leftover food and had tidied up the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door. That is odd she looked at the clock and it was 11 p.m. She looked at the mirror over by the door and smoothed down her long, wavy chestnut hair. Her cheeks were slightly pink from her makeup and light pink lip gloss she wore earlier in the day. She was wearing her baby blue silk robe and matching fuzzy slippers but she didn't have time to change so this was going to have to do. Satisfied with her hair and making sure her robe was smoothed out she answered the door. Gabby opened the door as wide as the chain on the door would let her.

"Hi Gabby, its Seth."

Gabby saw Seth's face and smiled brightly. "Hold on, I have to unhook the chain." She closed the door, unhooked the chain and was able to open the door wider this time so she could invite Seth in. "Hi, would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Gabby let Seth come in and closed the door behind him. "So what' brings you here this late?" Gabby was a little excited to see Seth again. They had really hit it off earlier and she hoped to run into him again.

"I am so sorry to bother you this late, I was just wondering if you or Claire have seen Dean?"

"No, is everything OK? Claire is not here but I haven't seen Dean at all."

"Do you think he could be with Claire?"

Gabby gave him a puzzled look. "No why would she be with him." Then she thought how upset Claire had been earlier and how she rushed out of here in a hurry. She could tell at the arena earlier that there was some sort of connection between the two but she didn't think they could be together, Could they, she wondered.

"Is there something going on between the two?" She was curious.

"Never mind I asked. I guess I will be leaving." Seth turned to leave.

"Have you tried calling him?" Gabby was trying to stall; she wanted to hang out with Seth for as she was able to.

"Yeah, but his phone is turned off, and I went to his room, but he wasn't there." Seth seemed worried. Gabby thought it was cute.

"Seth, Dean is a pretty big, strong guy; I don't think you have to worry about him. I am sure he can take care of himself."  
"Yeah I guess you are right. We went to the gym earlier. Dean left before Roman and me so I thought he would be hanging in his room by the time I got done, but I guess he had other plans. I was just a little bored and hoped we could talk."

"You could hang out here with me if you're bored. Mr. and Mrs. Langston are both gone and the kids are asleep. We have to keep it down but I would love to have someone to talk to."

"I would love to." Seth couldn't help but look at Gabby's long beautiful tan legs. When she noticed him looking down she blushed scarlet red.

"Sorry, I was getting ready for bed. Give me a few minutes to change." Gabby turned and ran to the room she shared with Madison. She quietly tip-toed in, grabbed the first sweats and top her found and left to change in the bathroom. She put on the black slim fitting sweats that had the word "PINK" in hot pink on her butt and the hot pink top that also said "PINK" on the front in black. She threw on her black flip flops and met Seth back in the living room

"This place is so nice, much nicer and bigger then my small room."

Seth was so cute Gabby thought. He looked different in his street clothes then in his wrestling gear but he still so sexy. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that had "Aerpostale" on the front. His long two-tone hair was pulled back. He was a little shorter than his team mates but still he towered over Gabby.

"Are you hungry? We have some left over dinner if you are? I was going to fix a quick bite." Gabby was a little nervous. Seth's deep brown eyes were so mysterious. She couldn't help but to blush again.

"Sure, can I help?" Seth offered.

"Yes, come on!" Gabby escorted Seth to the kitchen.

"So is your butt really pink?" Seth asked to a confused Gabby and then she looked around at her butt and laughed. "Don't judge. I share a room with Maddie and I didn't want to wake her so I grabbed what was closest to me." She playfully hit his shoulder and he laughed.

"I am sorry; I know I shouldn't be looking but that hot pink really sticks out. I wonder if the person who came up with that idea thought I can look at someone's butt and read at the same time so they don't think I am really looking at their butt, I am really looking at the word, but in reality, all I really want to see is butt?" Seth winked at Gabby and she laughed, he was so funny.

"You know when I went shopping at Victoria Secrets and I picked this up, I never thought to ask the sales clerk that question." Gabby said as they walked into the spacious kitchen. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and Gabby opened the refrigerator and took the leftovers back out and set them down on the white marble topped island counter top.

"I don't think they will tell you anyways." Seth was smiling.

"Why?" Gabby wondered.

"Because it's Victoria's Secret of course." Gabby laughed. Seth was so fun to be around. She laughed with the kids a lot but it was so nice to be around an adult and have some fun with. Mr. and Mrs. Langston was always so serious, especially these days, Gabby often felt alone when she wasn't with the kids.

"I guess it is. Can you hand me the plates out of that cabinet?" Seth got down 2 plates and they filled up their plates with the leftovers. Gabby nuked their food in the microwave, once done she grabbed a couple of diet sodas and they headed out to the balcony to eat. They set their plates down on the patio table.

"It's a little chilly out here." Seth commented and rubbed his arms for warmth.

"Wait a minute, aren't you from Iowa? It's like 68 degrees; this should be summer weather for you." Gabby smiled amused at how cute he looked shivering.

"Yes well all the traveling has screwed my body temperature up."

"No worries, I love sitting out here and I keep sweaters out here for chilly nights." Gabby said.

"Mine isn't going to say "PINK" on it in hot pink colors, is it? I have a reputation to protect. I can't be a big tough guy in hot pink."

"Oh yes, you big tough men like to be the men in black. Well I have a brown hoodie you can wear, will that due, it may not be black but I think you will get to keep your dignity intact?" Gabby handed it to Seth and he put it on.

"Thank you! It will do nicely but you can wear the sweater with the hot pink "PINK" word on it since I like to read so much." Gabby smiled at how much fun he was and she did have the matching sweater to her outfit out there and it did read "PINK" in hot pink.

"If hot teachers in school would wear those type of clothes to teach reading in school, there would be explosion of male literacy happening. Imagine, hot teachers walking around with the spelling words attached to their chests all the boys would get and A's." Gabby giggled. "Oh sorry, I guess that isn't the sort of thing I should bring up to a female. Being on the road so much I forgot how to act. I am so use being surrounded by guys."

"It's OK! I am usually surrounded by kids so it's nice to have a conversation outside of the PG realm. That is one reason I couldn't offer you anything stronger, since I am here by myself with the kids,"

"I am here so at least you aren't by yourself." Seth winked at her and she couldn't help but to blush.

"True."

They both sat and began eating their food. It was so delicious. They both got some of the steak and butter and herb chicken, as well as the roasted veggies, risotto, and mashed potatoes.

"This is so delicious." Seth commented.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Langston didn't eat their dinner so I don't want it to go to waste."

"How do you like working for the Langston's?"

"It's OK! The kids are great. I really love children. I have been with them for 4 years now and I don't have many complaints."

"How is working with Mrs. Langston?" Seth wanted to find out a little more about what was going on but he knew he must be careful asking too many questions or certain ones. He didn't want her to scare her away.

"It's OK. Mrs. Langston has always been really nice. I can usually go to her when I am feeling a little homesick. We travel a lot as well so I miss home and my family sometimes."

"I know that is rough. I miss my family all the time but this is my dream and it takes me all over the world so I am grateful for this wonderful opportunity." Seth was indeed grateful to be living out his dream as a WWE superstar. "What about Mr. Langston? He seems to be an asshole. It must be difficult dealing with him." He noticed that she tensed up mentioning Mr. Langston.

"He can be. He is just stressed. Its election year and he always gets a little crazy during election year, Claire says. When I started he had just been re-elected so I missed all the craziness. He was great for a few years but he slowly started acting more like a douche as the years wore on and that is when Claire told me how he gets as the election year fast approaches even though he is always ahead in the polls."

"That is no reason to mistreat his family and the people around him though." Seth stated.

"I know." Gabby sighed. She was not enjoying talking about Senator Langston.

"I hate to bring this up, but there were a couple of things that upset m e today concerning Senator Langston."

"What is that?" Gabby asked hesitantly.

"One, he was yelling at his wife when he should have been comforting her. The one thing though that pissed me off the most and Roman had to restrain me and it was a good thing Roman did not see it because I wouldn't have been able to restrain him is that he hit you." Seth hoped this wouldn't be the part where she would clam up but he needed to tell her how he felt. "When I saw him do that only the power of Roman Reigns could restrain me because I wanted to punch his lights out. I really enjoyed talking to you and I think you are so amazing and I had this feeling that he hit you because you were talking to me."

Gabby looked around feeling like somewhere this flirtation went really wrong. "It's getting late and I am so tired." Gabby stood to gather the plates up but he stopped her.

"Gabby, I am sorry. Maybe it was not my place to say anything but I like you and I just wanted you to know how I felt. I promise to stop with this line of questioning. Just don't send me away. It's been a long time since I have had a real connection with someone other than Dean and Roman. Besides we haven't finished eating."

Gabby smiled tentatively at Seth but she sat back down. It felt so good hearing that he liked her and enjoyed talking to her. She felt the same about him.

"Where are you from anyways?" Seth asked Gabby.

"Georgia!"

"I thought I recognized a southern accent. But I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, Claire worked hard to get rid of hers but it comes out from time, mainly when she is mad but I like my accent."

"I like it too." Seth smiled at her.

They continued eating their late dinner and then they moved on to desert which was strawberry shortcake. When they were done they stood at the metal ivy railing staring out at the lit up city. There were minimal clouds and the stars shone bright. They found themselves naming stars random names like George and John. At some point Seth grabbed Gabby's hand and they held hands as they stared over the sleepy city enjoying each other's company. They realized they loved some of the same bands such as Imagine Dragons and Gabby was pleasantly surprised to find out the rough and tough Seth Rollins was a sucker for animal movies and had a beloved pet dog at home with family and he often will Skype home sometimes just to talk to his dog.

"So you know my dreams because I am living it but what is your dream?" Seth asked really interested. "Is it to be a nanny or do you want more?"

"I do love being a nanny but I really want to be a writer some day. I write short stories and poems mostly but I would love to publish my own novel one day." Gabby couldn't believe she was telling him her dream. She hadn't told anyone about her writings.

"What kind of novel would you write about?"

"A romance novel. I know, it's really girly." Gabby giggled and they moved closer to each other. They were so close and they stopped staring at the city a while ago. Gabby's sparkly gray eyes were so much more interesting than even the brightest star in the sky Seth thought.

"I am glad for that because you being girly is one of my favorite things about you. I am not much of a reader, but I am sure you write some amazing things." Seth was so sweet. Gabby could feel his body heat and for some reason she became incredibly shy.

"I am going to go check on the kids I will be right back. Can I get you anything?" She asked shyly.

"No I am good."

Gabby went inside and checked on the kids and she was relieved to find them both sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sleeping kids thinking how much she enjoyed watching them.

But at the moment there was a very sexy guy waiting for her out on the balcony and she couldn't wait to get back out there to him.

"Are the kids OK?" Seth asked as Gabby came back out on the balcony.

"They are sleeping like angels." She said sweetly as she went and stood next to Seth again. His hair was so unique and she couldn't take her eyes off the way the moonlight made his partial blonde hair glow and his mysterious dark eyes shine. A blast of wind blew her hair in complete disarray covering her face. Seth couldn't help but to use his fingers to comb her dark silky hair away from her face and out of her eyes.

"There, that is much better." Seth smiled at her. She could still feel his hands in her wavy curls and she felt her pulse race. She could smell the scent of the combination of soap and his musky cologne and she love the smell blowing in the wind. She love the way he was fun and flirty but she could see that he was also very sweet. He was so different from his ring persona. In the ring he looked like a sleek black panther crouched and ready to pounce on his victims and he always looked like he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt. But out here, getting to know him, he was someone she could get use to hanging around.

"Is it me or is it getting hot out here?" Gabby asked huskily. Her gray eyes seem to twinkle like stars in the night sky.

"No it's definitely getting hot." Seth answered back. Her hand was once again in his hand and she blushed. Gabby knew she needed to say goodnight now before she threw him over her shoulders and carried to, well, there was really no place private to carry him off to she realized so that made her even more sure that it was time to say goodnight.

"I had a wonderful time with you. You are so much fun. But it is getting late and I have to get up with the kids in the morning." She hoped he understood that she wasn't a one night stand type of girl. Which usually was a good moral to have but this was Seth Rollins. Most women would give anything for one night with him but she really liked him and didn't want to be some unforgettable girl he slept with and never thought about again which as she was sure a night with him would haunt her nights for the rest of her life.

"It is getting really late and I have to go to the gym in the morning." He grabbed both of her hands and looked into her gray eyes. "Have breakfast with me in the morning?"

"I would love to but the kids." Gabby felt like her heart was going to stop having to refuse more time with him.

"Bring them along. I can bring Dean and Roman. The kids would love to have breakfast with the Shield and I am sure Dean and Roman won't mind keeping the kids occupied for just a little so we can talk some more."

"What time?" Claire asked.

"Is 10: 00 a.m. too late?"

"Nope, it's perfect. The kids like to sleep in. Should I ask Claire?"

"I know Dean would love to see her but it may not be a good idea with the kids there."

"You are right. That would be a little weird. I think whatever the Dean/Claire thing is, is really cute."

"I refuse to comment on my best friend with a woman as being cute." Gabby smiled at him.

"Well then Goodnight Seth!" Gabby walked Seth to the front door and opened it for him to leave. Seth leaned over and kissed Gabby on the cheek.

"Can't wait to see you in the morning." He winked at her and turned and left."

Gabby shut the door, leaned up and against the door and smiled brighter than she had in a long time. Breakfast date with Seth Rollins, she wanted to scream with excitement but the kids were asleep. Gabby cleaned up outside, washed the dishes, and then went to bed ready for the morning to come.

**Any thoughts on Gabby and Seth? I wanted to have a little fun with Seth since he seems like he would be the fun one. Dean seems like the type to get in a lot of trouble (love the bad boys), and Roman seems like he would be the more mature laid back one (he would have the bail money ready to bail out the other two). Anyways I hope ya'll like the Gabby and Seth.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Why Not a Baby of Mine**

Dean had Claire pressed up against the pearly white SUV. Claire moaned as Dean's tongue traced each one of her lips before molding his lips with hers. Their tongues swirling together in a rhythmic sequence dance. Claire broke the kiss in desperate need of air. She took a deep breath and he smiled at her, she was being dramatic.

"You don't play fair." She breathed in deeply before looking him straight in the eyes.

"That is the one thing about me you should know, I never play fair." He growled. With a wicked grin he kissed her lightly. And Claire shivered at both the tingles coursing through her body from the kiss and how powerful of a presence Dean conveyed. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so bothered or do I have to stoop to even more despicable forms of torture?" Dean asked as he unwrapped her scarf and kissed her neck with sweet butterfly kisses.

"How am I suppose to think straight with you so close to me?" Claire sighed contently.

"Are you saying that I am scrambling your brain?"

"Yes!"

Dean smiled against her neck. "Good. Since your brain is like mush, I want to you to come up to my room." Dean continued planting kisses on her neck and then took her ear lobe softly between his teeth before sucking on it. Claire gasped when she felt like an electric current passed through her body setting in her womanly area. Claire could feel her knees start to buckle, thankfully Dean could tell also and he supported her weight keeping her upright.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She could feel his rock hard biceps through his sweater and she blushed. His body was just too perfect.

"I think your brain is scrambled. Intimate moments like this should not be a parking garage. Although the thought of you naked and spread out all over one of these cars is a fantasy I don't mind acting out but I am not into putting on a show outside of the ring, especially involving anybody else looking at your naked body." Claire blushed at the image he just created in her mind.

"I meant have sex." Claire's whole body was flushed. I need to stay focused she tried to get her muddled mind to listen. You are suppose to be angry; you are suppose to be alone thinking. Why does he have to look so damn sexy? He just got done working out, he was probably all sweaty. She should be disgusted, instead her body was betraying her, and she found his sweaty 6'4 perfectly toned body even more exciting knowing he was sweaty. She couldn't get her thoughts to focus. "You have to stop Dean, I can't focus."

"Focus, you can barely stand straight."

Claire narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "You just love knowing you have this effect on me, don't you?" Claire pushed him away."You cocky bastard." She admitted his arrogance did rub her the wrong way. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Go away Dean." Her temper had returned.

"Come on Claire. There is no reason to get mad at me. I say one little thing and you get mad."

"I really need to invest in a taser."

"I thought we had been through, this, you would probably end up hurting yourself instead. Claire, I am sorry, I will try to be less cocky, OK. Now will you please come up stairs with me.?" He tried to kiss her again and she pushed him away.

"I can't go upstairs with you because I have no birth control, do you?" She didn't mean to spit it out like that but he is so persistent and her temper got the best of her. She started gnawing on her bottom lip, wondering how much was going to register. He stood there silent, a little confused but she could see that he was processing what she said.

"You're not on anything?" She shook her head no.

He nodded his head silently, he was still processing. "OK, at all?"

"It is a long story but no I am on nothing."

"He nodded again. "And we have had sex..."

"Twice." She finished for him and he stood there silently. Amazing how paler and paler he was getting with each realization.

"You are upset, are you...?"

"Pregnant, I don't know." She was not happy and watching him realize more and more of what she was trying to tell him was slowly sinking in.

"Where you going to the pharmacy?" He asked.

She hadn't thought about that but that sounded like a good idea but she would wait a day or two more before she made that trip. "No I was going to think. Well trying to go somewhere to think before you stopped me."

"Before we go any further I think we should go upstairs." She was going to protest but he didn't give her a chance. He grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her along with him.

"You're hurting my arm Dean." Claire winced.

"Sorry, I don't mean to but I don't want you to try and run off. We are going to discuss this further but not in a parking garage." Dean let up on the pressure to Claire's arm but he kept a tight grip on her.

When they got inside Dean put his hat to his hoodie on, covering his head and threw on sunglasses. Claire kept her face downwards just in case they happen to run into any hotel guests, they didn't want to be recognized. Dean knew the back way to his room so that they stayed away from where the restaurant and bar were located at this late of night because that is where the hotel guests most frequented since that was the only thing left open. They made it to his room with no run-ins from other hotel guests.

Dean let go of Claire's arm once inside of the room and she rubbed her hurt upper arm. He must have been grabbing pretty hard for me to feel it through my jacket she thought. Dean saw her rubbing her arm and he felt like a douche, he let his anger take control of him and he wasn't thinking when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Take your jacket off." He said as he walked over to her and helped her get it off and he tossed it to the side. He looked at her arm and was happy to not see a bruise though it was red from where he had a hold of her. "I am sorry." He said. She nodded and took her arm away from him cradling it to her body.

"Why were you trying to run from me earlier?" Deans asked. He needed to know what was going on. The fact she was trying to deliberately keep him from important information that directly involved him was upsetting.

"It's not like I was trying to run from you Dean, I just wanted time to think. I have a lot going through my head and I wanted to try and make some sense of it all."

"I can help you if you would let me."

"I didn't want you involved Dean."

"But I am involved. "

"Yes, but you shouldn't be and that is why this is so hard."

"Quite frankly I should be involved because I felled to ask you if you were on birth control and I felled to wear a condom so this is as much as my fault as yours. I was stupid to think that since you were older and more mature you were protected but I am no green teenager but even at my age I acted as such so we are both to blame." Dean let out a deep breath that sounded like he had been keeping it in.

"So there is a chance you could be pregnant?" Dean asked.

"YES!"

"So how long does it take for us to find out, I mean you aren't showing any symptoms this fast, are you?"

"No, I am not showing any symptoms." She deliberately didn't answer the first question.

"OK so how quickly can we find out?"

"You are not going to find out anything." Claire stated.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You don't have to worry about anything because this is not your fault and I am not going to have your life ruined over this."

"I may have knocked you up and this is not my fault? You are confusing me."

Claire took a deep breath. "This is a very complicated story. I am suppose to be on birth control pills for my menstrual cramping, it helps with the pain." She explained. "Anyways tonight Out of the blue Robert says he wants another baby that he had replaced my birth control pills with sugar pills a few weeks ago and he wants me pregnant. He tried to force me to have sex and then told me I was boring in bed but he liked me trying to fight him off. This is not word for word, just a summary of tonight's events."

Claire watched as Dean jumped up and started heading for the door. "Where are you going Dean?" Claire asked jumping in front of the door blocking it.

"Get out of my way Claire."

"No!" Dean looked mad as Hell but there was no way she was letting him leave.

"He tried to rape you Claire; I am going to tear his head off of his body."

"I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a choice; now get out of my way." Dean was so angry he looked like he was going to explode.

"You can't Dean. You will get in a lot of trouble."

"Probably but at least I can live with that, for him though, his future is not looking so good right now. If he is lucky he will just be a paraplegic but at least he will be alive." Dean's voice was deadly serious. "Maybe." Dean added for good measure.

"No you can't Dean."

"Why?"

"Because of my children Dean. I am their mother; my first priority is their welfare and their well-being. How do you think they will handle having their father beat to a pulp by their mother's lover? They will lose both parents."

"So that makes it OK for him trying to rape you and he was messing with your pills?" Dean was angry and confused.

"No, but as their mother I will jump in front of a bullet for them. So here I am, in front of the bullet because I know in my heart, their father being hurt will crush them as well as the circumstances behind it. They are kids, they don't know no better. Right now, I and Robert are their world. If one of us goes down it will break them, if both go down it will shatter their little hearts." Claire was pleading with him so he backed off.

"I don't get it." He said and Claire felt sad for him.

"I know you don't. Your mother was not much of a mother to you, I know you told me a little about your childhood but it is no secret. Anyone can read it on the internet. You practically raised yourself because she wasn't there for you and I am sorry for that. But a real mother doesn't try to purposely hurt her kids; she wants to protect them with all that she is. I am that person. I live for their smiles and their laughter. They are probably the sole reason I even go on with this farce of a marriage." Claire stopped suddenly.

Her mind began going into overdrive going over her current situation. If she has realized that her marriage was practically non-existent, did Robert realize the same thing? Was he hoping a baby would improve their relationship or even maybe even save their marriage? If their marriage fell apart, then he would probably lose his major campaign backers. That made sense. She needed to focus back to the issue at hand. This was why she wanted to get away to think so she could put everything into perspective.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just thinking which I think I need more time to do and try and figure all of this out."

"What about us?" Dean asked.

"There is no real us Dean."  
"I meant if you are pregnant?" Dean asked.

"It's not your concern Dean. I am not going to have your life ruined because of my idiot husband."

"So am I just suppose to walk away without ever knowing?"

"Yes!"

Dean took a deep breath. He was not happy about any of this but just to walk away always wondering, seemed too much.

"What if I don't want to walk away?"

Claire felt the full impact of what he was saying and she felt faint. "You have to Dean." Claire felt the tears; she could feel the panic rising. If she was pregnant and staked his claim on his child, she could very well lose her other two children.

Dean could see she was about to faint and he quickly picked her up and carried her over to the couch. She was visibly upset. "Would it be that bad to have my child Claire?" She knew he was feeling hurt but he didn't get why she was really upset.

Claire made sure to calm herself down first so she could explain it to him. She didn't want to hurt him but he knew she was married, the possibility of a real relationship between them was almost impossible.

"Dean, honestly I am 38 years old. I feel too old to have anyone's child. Also, I had a lot of complications having Robbie and we almost did not make it. Robert and I decided that after that scare and me being high risk for any future pregnancies that two was perfect and we were done. I had not changed my mind on that but I guess he has. Believe it or not you are very special to me. I think about you often and I see you everywhere sometimes. I sometimes hope you will turn a corner or I see you even if it's down the hall. If I was pregnant with your child, I would not be disappointed in the least; it's almost tempting to think about even if I my life would completely change. A baby with my hair, your eyes and both of our facial features almost makes me want to have one. But realistically, that would cause a lot of problems. If you claim to be the baby's father and I won't fight it because a simple DNA test could prove that you are, I could lose Maddie and Robbie. Robert will take my kids away from me so fast and then Gabby will be free to become his new wife and I will lose my children probably forever. They are all I have Dean. I know it's not right to ask you to walk away. But right now, we don't even know if I am pregnant. Truthfully I am 38; it's harder for a woman my age to get pregnant as opposed to woman in her 20's so we are probably worrying for nothing. " He sat beside her on the comfy tan couch staring at the walls.

Claire felt so awful because this was hurting him more than her and she could see it. The wildly eccentric Dean Ambrose had a soft side very few people saw. They were too busy looking at the sneering, smirking character on TV. She had seen that side of him and he was definitely intimidating and scary, but she had also seen the cocky, arrogant kid, and the sweet, protective man, that is what made him so fascinating.

Claire couldn't help wondering herself how a baby of theirs would look. Dean's icy blue eyes and blonde hair with his smirk sounded beautiful. She couldn't help herself. She had settled into a compliancy of just two kids but now she could feel the desire for a baby but not just anyone's, she wanted Dean's baby. He looked back at her with his blue eyes and she could feel her heart melting. She began nibbling on her lower lip again, her signature nervous tic.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" His raspy voice asked and she looked into his blue eyes as they grew darker. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face closer to meet her passionate kiss.

**Any reviews or thoughts? I would like to thank everyone who is reading and anyone who has left a review. It helps to know what my readers are thinking. **


	27. Chapter 27

**My Sweet Lover's Embrace**

Claire broke the heated kiss and stared into Dean's dark pool-like eyes. She really needed a clear head at this moment but it was always too hard when he was gazing down at her with those sexy blues. Dean bent down to kiss her again and she pulled back.

"I don't think you are thinking clearly Dean." Claire whispered against his smooth lips.

"I don't want to think at all." Dean's passion-laced raspy voice made her heart skip a beat.

Claire knew they really should talk more about his before anything more happened. She tried to crawl away from him to give them some space but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply. He needed to feel her next to him, to listen to her sweet moans, to feel her body wrapped around his.

Claire was just as desperate to be close to Dean. She swore that he had to be some designer drug because she was addicted to him. He made her whole body feel like it was on fire. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap. She weaved her fingers threw his short dirty blonde hair. His hands were caressing her breasts on the outside of the shirt and bra and she moaned.

Dean stood up, picking Claire up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I need a shower."

"So does that I mean I need one too?" She asked playfully.

"Yes considering I can't trust you out here by yourself. You would run as soon as I stepped in the tub."

"Are you trying to say I am flighty?"

"Yes." He stated as he put her down once they got into the bathroom and he shut the door.

"Well it just so happens that I am in need of a shower and NO, Mr. Ambrose! I don't want to run from you anymore." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her softly and their kiss deepened as their passions grew.

Dean grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it to the side. He then grabbed his hoodie and shirt and pulled them off. They landed next to Claire's discarded clothes as they stripped out of the rest of their clothing.

Dean grabbed Claire's hand and they got into the tub. He turned the water on and the set the right temperature before cutting on the shower. He made sure he was the one who felt the first spray of cold water waiting for the water to warm up. When he gasped from the chill of the water, Claire grabbed Dean and pulled him closer to her up against the shower wall to get him trying to spare him from the cold water. "That was so cold!" He said and he kissed her lips. Their bodies molded together in a deep passionate kiss. Once the water warmed they got directly under the water. The water felt so magical running over their naked bodies as their kissed passionately in each other's arms. Dean grabbed the soap and began washing Claire lovingly with the soap. He ran the sweet scented soap over her body slowly. He ran the soap across her neck, shoulders, and chest. "You have the most beautiful body." Dean commented as he ran the soap across her breasts. Claire couldn't remember the last time she had ever heard a man call her body beautiful. It made her feel good to hear that simple compliment. Her nipples hardened as he circled her sensitive buds with the soap. He continued running the soap across her flat stomach, across her belly button. He so he could wash her shapely legs. He ran his soapy hands up her long, silky white legs. She could feel his hands caressing her soft thighs with the soap. She leaned against the wall and closed her legs as his tender fingers moved across her thighs and then across her most sensitive part of her body. He was careful washing her there not wanting to irritate the delicate skin. Her face flushed as the water washed the soap away but he stroked her lips teasingly. Claire gasped when he opened her wet folds and ran his tongue over her clit making her whole body shudder. He lifted her left leg and draped it over his shoulder so he could have more access to her. Dean braced his hands around her back to brace her against the wall as he suckled on her clit. She ran her fingers threw his wet hair. Claire moaned passionately as Dean kissed her intimately. He braced himself and draped her other leg across his shoulder and had her supported against the wall. He circled his tongue around her opening before sticking his tongue inside of her. Claire felt her body convulse as he slid his tongue in and of her before licking her clit. Dean knew Claire was about to cum, her whole body tensed up and her breathing more rapid. Claire called out Dean's name when she came and she felt her whole body felt alive. Claire felt the powerful sensations flow through her body. When they finally eased she realized she had been pulling on Dean's hair. "I'm sorry." Claire blushed.

It's Ok! It will grow back." Dean gave her that famous smirk but she felt bad now. He was giving her pleasure and she was trying to rip his hair out. "It's OK!" Dean gave her a kiss and then carefully helped her down and stand. "Turn around." Claire did as he asked without questioning him. He kissed her shoulder before finishing soaping her back and she couldn't help but laugh when she tried to wash her butt. That was definitely a ticklish spot he thought with a smile. Claire washed her hair next and she was done. When Claire went to wash him he stopped her. "I will finish, why you don't go relax." She looked a little hurt. "I just don't want to turn into a prune."

"Ok!" Claire said as she went to step out of the tub with his help.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Dean put his hand in hers and she tilted her head to one side and stared at him. He looked worried that was going to indeed leave. He was so adorable with the drops of water running down his face, dripping from his wet hair. She couldn't help but to cup his face in her hands. "No chance of you getting rid of me that easily." She winked at him, wrapped the towel around her, grabbed the hair dryer and left the bathroom so he could wash.

Claire dried off and laid the towel over the seat so she could sit and brush her hair. Once she was done with brushing her hair, she plugged the hair dryer in and began drying her hair. She could still hear the water running and she couldn't wait for him to finish. He looked so adorable when he thought she may leave but she wasn't going anywhere. She was done drying her hair and smoothed down the locks that tangled themselves back up when she heard him cut the shower off. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom with no clothes on. She didn't move from the chair and he went over to her and pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her arm around his him placing her hand on the nape of his neck and ran her fingers over his smooth cheek.

"I told you couldn't get rid of me that easily." Claire said staring at his handsome face. Dean kissed her lightly as she ran her fingertips across his toned chest. She ran her hands up to his neck, she could feel slight stubble and then over his broad shoulders. She enjoyed staring at his body, his skin was sun kissed and his body was muscular and toned. She ran her fingers down his back and he slightly shivered. She walked around and caressed Dean's perfectly round ass. He had such a perfect shaped butt and she cupped his buttocks. His muscles tensed beneath her hands and she planted kisses across his back. He smelled so intoxicating after that refreshing shower.

Claire turned him around and kissed him deeply as she ran her hands down his chest, over his flat stomach, and wrapped her fingers around his semi-hard cock. He moaned deliciously into her mouth and she smiles wickedly at him. She stroked him enjoying the look of pleasure on his face. She could feel him harden in her hand. She bent down in front him and licked the pre-cum from the tip before taking the tip in her mouth and suckled on it as she grabbed his balls and squeezed him gently. Hearing his moans encouraged her to take him deeper into her mouth. He was rather big and she got almost down to the base of his cock without choking. She bobbed her head up and down stroking his coke with fluid motion. She felt his hands in her hair pulling it back from falling in her face. His whole body was tense. She never really cared for blow jobs in the past but she loved having Dean in her mouth. His cock was big, smooth, and he tasted so sweet. Claire lifted up his cock and licked his smooth ball sac. She liked this considering he was practically hairless. If it wasn't for the fact he had hair on his head, she would have thought him to not grow hair at all. She sucked on his balls and then took him deep into her throat.

"Claire!" Dean's voice passion-laced voice cracked just trying to say her name so he bent down and stopped her. She took his hands and he helped her stand up and she smiled at him. He remembered I don't swallow. She knew it was corny but little thoughtful gestures like that felt like the world to her. He backed her to the bed and she crawled on the bed. He went to the night stand and took out a condom and held it up. He wasn't a particular fan of them but they were useful. "I leave the decision up to you." Dean said and he handed it to her.

"You want me to decide?" She wondered if he realized what he was doing. What this could mean to the both of them.

"Your body, your decision!"

She looked down at the little purple package. She fingered it and it said _Ribbed for her Pleasure_, she doubted it would feel better then Dean himself. She threw it over head, lifted up, and grabbed him and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked in between kisses.

"Very!" She said and he deepened the kiss. He leaned over her and he climbed on her. She buried her head in his chest taking a deep breath of him. Their bodies intertwined as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. She buried her fingers in his soft dirty blonde hair and he kissed her lips passionately.

He plunged his cock into her welcoming body and they both moaned mutually from his deep invasion. Her wet body greedily took him into her as deep as he could go. He was so hard stroking her tight walls. Each thrust lifted them higher and higher into the clouds. Pure ecstasy! Their bodies moved in rhythm with each other. Frantic for the release of their passions, their pace picked up with each stroke. They both held on to each other, kissing, caressing, and hungry for more. Claire buried her face into Dean's neck as each powerful stroke flamed her desires. Dean could feel Claire's sweet body shivering beneath him. She felt so soft against his hard muscular frame. They felt their orgasms just within reach and Dean thrust deeper into Claire, hearing her soft moans and sighs spurred him on. They both finally reached the pinnacle of their ecstasy. Claire cried out, her body feeling the luscious wave's crash over her body. The tightening of Claire's body around him was enough to push Dean over the edge into pleasure's all consuming bliss. They rode out their climaxes holding on to each other tightly.

Once their delicious spasms of pleasure subsided, all that could be heard was their light kisses in between their heavy breathing. Dean rolled to the side of the bed pulling Claire into his arms and she snuggled up against his body. They both laid there for what seemed like hours just enjoying holding each other.

"I have a question to ask you." Dean asked.

"OK, what is it?" Claire asked.

"I don't get it." He stated a little confused. "I don't understand your attraction for me at all. You are so out of my league. You are like filet migon and I am more of hamburger steak."

Claire couldn't help but to laugh. He compared them to slabs of beef and she hated beef. But he was serious so she stopped. "I have to admit, if it wasn't for that night I was attacked on the elevator, we probably would have never would have met each other or got a chance to know each other. I haven't known you for a long time but what I learned in the short span is that there is so much to love about you."

"Such as?" Dean didn't look convinced.

"I love the way you are so concerned about me when you know I am ready to run head first into danger without thinking and you stop me. I love the way you somehow seem to think about me first and are not afraid to put yourself at risk for me. I love the way your eyes darken when you are passionate. I have a love/hate relationship with your arrogant smirk but your cockiness drives me crazy. I think most of all, I love the way you make me feel alive. Like every cell in my body lights up when you just simply look at me. You make me feel so special and desirable." She felt a little embarrassed by putting herself out there to him like this. To Claire, this was even more intimate then sex. Anyone could have sex, but to tell someone what is in your heart, putting your heart out there to be broken, that was a trust very few people deserved. She felt so safe with him so she hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself. What all he did want from her was sex. But you never know how a person feels until you take a leap of faith.

"So that just leaves me to wonder, why do you like me? You can be honest, if it's just sex I understand. Robert says I am boring so it's hard for me to know why you would like me. I saw a little of what you do and it is way more exciting than my life. The Divas are all so young and beautiful and they share that exciting world with you. I am not flashy or exciting. Or is it because of my father or my money, I have a feeling that is why Robert even married me in the first place. You seem like a guy who goes outside of the norm and I am the norm?" Claire could tell she was waiting with baited breath to find out why he liked her. She hadn't thought about it before but now it seemed more important to know why.

Dean took a deep breath and scratched his head. That was a lot to go through mentally. He turned towards her in bed.

"Claire I don't think of it as sex, at least not with you, so no, I don't want you for sex. Sex is never an issue with wrestlers, there is a load of ring rats that lives to have sex with wrestlers if all I was concerned about was getting laid. Also, I have my own money, I work hard for what I have, I know it's not as much as you have but I am a simple man so I don't plan on living like a Rockefeller. As for the excitement of the wrestling world, I do it because I love it, always have. I don't care if it makes me rich, I just want to put on the best show I can and have fun." Dean cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are in no way boring. Robert is a fool. You are beautiful, intelligent, and caring. You have a stubborn streak and I so enjoy seeing your feisty nature come out when you get mad at me. I see a woman who is not appreciated, who is neglected while she does everything for everyone else around her, and no one seems to think about her wants, needs, or desires. You seem to think I have this hero personality problem but truthfully, I never thought about being anyone's hero until I met you. That night, when I first saw you for that brief second when I looked into your eyes, I felt like I had finally found the missing piece for the puzzle I call my life. I know that sounds corny as Hell and I don't know if I am making any sense." Dean looked so handsome; his were a softer blue than usual. "I think I am in love with you Claire." His voice was barely a whisper with his confession and Claire felt her heart soar. "I don't expect you to love me; I know I am not the type of man you usually go for…"

"Dean I love you to!" Claire didn't care if this was wrong. She felt in her heart she wanted him to know how she felt about him. Dean looked surprised by her declaration.

"You don't believe me." She wasn't asking, she could tell by his expression that he didn't.

"It's hard to believe that a beautiful, classy woman like you would ever love me. My own mom didn't so…" Claire put her finger up to Dean's lips.

"You are loveable Mr. Ambrose, because I do love you."

"There is something else you should know, I hope you won't be mad but my real name is not Dean Ambrose." He looked like he was bracing for an argument or a tirade but she was calm.

"I know that Jonathan."

"You are not mad?"

"I did some research, I thought it was odd but then I kept hearing you and your teammates kept going by your stage names so I figured you had a good reason."

"It's just that we do TV, house shows, as well as appearances. We don't want to make a mistake and I call Seth Colby or Roman Joe. It kills the experience for the fans."

"I completely understand."

"I just didn't want you to think I was lying to you." Dean looked guilty but Claire was not upset. She knew most wrestlers had stage names, made since Jonathan didn't seem very scary but Dean was a force to be reckoned with.

"I do understand and I can call you what you want me to Mr. Good." Claire winked at him and he smiled at her.

"You know you are right about one thing and wrong about another."

"What would that be?" Claire was confused.

"I don't do the norm very well, but in my world, you are as far away as norm as I can get." Dean kissed Claire.

"I am not sure where we go from here, but I do want to find out." She said looking into his eyes. Dean caressed her cheek and she yawned.

"Why don't we get some sleep? Nothing has to be decided tonight." Claire nodded and he pulled her closely to him wrapping his arms around her tightly. Dean was the first to fall asleep and she watched him sleep and she smiled. She felt so safe. I love being in my sweet lover's embrace, Claire thought happily before drifting off to sleep

.

**Anyone pulling for Dean and Claire and hope they can be together someday? I know the title sounds like it could be a romance novel but I felt like this chapter was one in a romance novel, which I happen to love. Reviews are welcomed!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Day to Remember**

Claire took a deep breath and opened her eyes with a sigh. She blinked a few times her green eyes still hazy from sleep. Her vision began to focus and she saw light blue eyes staring back at her and she saw his smile, yes smile not THE SMIRK, and she smiled back at him and rubbed his cheek.

"How long have you been up?" She asked sleepily.

"Maybe 30 minutes?" He said and kissed her lips.

"And you have been watching me sleep all this time, OH God! I didn't drool or snore did I?" She was embarrassed and she tried to hide her face in the pillow.

"No, you sleep like an angel."

"You're a liar!" Claire grabbed the pillow from under her head and she playfully hit him with it. After a few playful whacks he grabbed the pillow, threw it to the side grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed covering her body with his. Claire was giggling at his serious expression but soon he laughed as well. Her beautiful laugh broke his own playful charade. "You're hair looks different in the sunlight. You look like a strawberry blonde." Claire smiled as she tried to touch his hair but he still had her arms pinned to the mattress.

"Really? Should I put that on my driver's license? Hair color: Strawberry blonde." He laughed and kissed her neck.

"Why not?" Clare said playfully as he kissed her neck. "Are you going to let me up?"

"NOPE!" Dean responded as he kept kissing her neck.

"That's not fair, you are stronger than me." She giggled as he sucked on her ear lobe.

"It is for me." Dean laughed.

"You never did tell me what I am supposed to call you. Do I call you Jonathan or Dean?"

Dean looked at her for a minute. "I guess when we are together you can call me Jon but out there in the real world you can call me Dean. Does that work for you?"

"I don't know, let me see. Jon Jon Jon Jon" Claire was testing his name out.

"You sound so sexy saying my name." Jon kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but to giggle.

"I like Jonathan better."

"I finally tell you my real name and you are going to beat it to death."

"Yep!" Claire smiled at him. "Jonathan Jonathan Jona…" She moaned as he captured her mouth with his. He finally let her arms go and she buried her fingers in his hair. She could feel his arousal on her stomach. "Again? Really? Aren't you tired?" She asked playfully.

"NOPE!" He said as he captured a nipple between his teeth. Claire gasped at the sweet sensation.

"OH Jonathan!" Claire moaned loving each syllable that rolled off her tongue.

Jon groaned with need. Hearing his name on her lips excited him. "You're going to be the death of me." He murmured against her luscious breasts making sure each delectable bud was thoroughly teased, that her plump curves were caressed and he tenderly bit the tender flesh. She felt him pick a spot on her and began sucking that one spot. Her body stiffened at the hickey he was giving her. The pain was quite delicious as she felt him marking her. She knew she should stop him but she couldn't. She enjoyed having him branding her as his. When he was done, he realized he probably made it bigger and darker then he intended. "I am sorry." He kissed the love bite tenderly but she just pulled his kiss to her lips and kissed him passionately. The pleasure she experienced along with the pain from the hickey had made her very horny.

"Jon please! " Claire begged.

"Please what?" He asked with that trademark smirk but right now she didn't even mind his cocky behavior.

Her whole body felt so alive, the tingling sensations in the pit of her stomach and in her center made her squirm with lust. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Claire wanted to be upset but she couldn't, the throbbing need within her was making her sound anxious.

"I always enjoy it when you're horny. Your cheeks turn a blushing pink, your whole body glows, and your eyes grow so big and bright. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He kissed her lips passionately. "I love you!" He said whispering in her ear. He didn't give her time to respond. He was scared that last night she hadn't really meant what she said and he didn't want to risk rejection. He settled himself between her thighs and plunged himself into her hot, willing body giving Claire what she desperately craved.

Her body felt so alive hearing him say that he loved her. She realized that was what she craved more desperately then to have this pent up passion released. Their bodies moved simultaneously in rhythm together. Claire met each frenzied thrust Jon gave her happily. It didn't take long before their passions erupted into a huge explosion of fireworks! Their bodies both trembled from the explosiveness of their orgasms.

Claire and Jon laid there basking in the afterglow. Claire gave Jon a kiss before hopping up and going to the restroom. "I'll be right back." She said as she went to wash up and relieve herself. Claire looked into the mirror and saw how happy she was. It showed all over her face. Jon made her feel so safe and desired. She knew she loved him. Just being away from him long enough to go to freshen up felt like forever. She could feel her worries began creeping up on her but she quickly squashed them. She would think about tomorrow later. All she wanted to do know was just enjoy the moment with him for how long ever she could.

She left the bathroom and she didn't see Jon in the room. She looked around worried until she noticed the balcony sliding glass door was open. She picked her underwear and bra and she put them on. She grabbed one of Jon's hoodies lying on a chair and threw it on. She could smell him on it and she took a deep whiff enjoying his musky smell of him. She grabbed a pair of is shorts out of his drawer and put them on. They were big but there was a string so that she could tighten them up.

She made her way to the balcony and she saw him leaning against the railing with black sweat pants on, no shirt or shoes. He was smoking a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked."

Jon turned around a little surprised to see her come out here with it being so chilly. "It's a bad habit I am trying to break. One left over from my indie days. I fall off the wagon once in a while and have a smoke, usually when I am nervous. Roman and Seth would kick my ass if they saw me right now." Jon said taking a drag.

"Is it because of me?" Claire didn't want to be the reason he had to smoke. Claire walked toward him.

"No, It's all me. I guess I am thinking about last night. About when you said you loved me." He was nervous again and he took another drag and then let it out before continuing. "I meant every word but this morning I wondered if maybe you were having second thoughts about your feelings for me." He looked down at the ground not wanting to look at her directly. He wasn't supposed to be vulnerable like this. He spent his life making sure that he was the baddest man just so he would never have to put his heart out there. Growing up he never experienced love, so it was scary now. Though he never really experienced love, he knew how he felt about Claire. The question was did she feel the same or was she on the rebound or was she just confused considering her life was a mess right now.

"When I said I loved you last night, I meant it. You are so incredible that I don't understand how you think that I couldn't love you." Claire wrapped her arms around Jon's waist and leaned her forehead against his back. Jon threw his cigarette in a cup next to him. He turned around and held her. "Please don't doubt my feelings for you or how much you mean to me. You have made me feel more special in the last few days then I have felt my entire life." Claire said and she looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I am insecure. Habit I guess."

"There is no reason for you to feel that way. You are amazing and I absolutely love you." Claire kissed Jon.

He picked her up and went a sat down on a chair on the balcony. He placed her on his lap and she snuggled up against his bare chest. He smelled the light nicotine smell but it didn't bother her. They sat their perfectly happy not to say anything at all. Claire could hear the beating of his heart and she smiled and listened to his heart beat. She loved that sound and she closed her eyes so she could imprint that sound somehow in her memory for safe keeping. They could hear birds chirping nearby, a slight chill was in the air welcoming in fall. The bright sun was off in the distance promising a bright, beautiful day. They were content just holding on to each other, Jon was stroking Claire's long blonde hair and Claire cuddled up against him enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin and musky smell as she relaxed against his tall, muscular frame. Claire sighed with contentment. She felt happy with him. Just sitting here listening to the birds chirp and feeling the slight sunlight was so calming.

A little later when Claire felt Jon shiver and realized he was cold, she got up and grabbed his hands pulling him up with her.

"I am hungry, let's order breakfast." Claire said. Part of her was hungry but she was more concerned with him being cold then her stomach. They went inside and Jon threw on a white t-shirt.

"That reminds me; I checked my messages when you were in the bathroom. Seth text me last night and wanted to meet for breakfast, something about Gabby and the kids would be there and then he text me a few hours ago and said plans had changed and we weren't meeting for breakfast. Do you know anything about it?"

"No." Claire responded and she grabbed her phone out of her purse and cut it back on. It took a minute for it to restart but when it did she saw that she had a couple of messages as well from Gabby.

"Gabby text me as well last night and said that her and the kids were going to have breakfast with The Shield this morning and then this morning she text back and said plans changed and that the kids were having a play date today with Senator Wilkins kids. Well I see why the plans changed then. That gives Gabby some time off at least." Claire saw that there was a message from Robert. She opened it.

The message read: _Claire, we really need to talk. I will be working all night at the office if you need to contact me –Robert_

"Anything wrong?" Jon asked when he saw her frown. She looked at him and smiled.

"No problem. Let's order breakfast. Do you have any plans today?" Claire started looking at the menu trying to figure out what she wanted. She was starving since she didn't eat dinner last night.

"Nope, not until tonight. I was supposed to meet Seth and Roman at the gym but I wanted to go later so hopefully I could spend more time with you. I text Seth and he said that was fine with him since he had other plans as well."

"You didn't tell him about me, did you?" Claire looked concerned.

"It's OK! I promise you, Seth is my best friend, and I trust him with everything. He won't say anything. Besides, he is a very smart man; he would have figured it out on his own since apparently his plans for the day are with Gabby. I think he really likes her."

"I am glad someone does." Claire grumbled still obviously really upset with Gabby but Jon didn't blame her. Betrayals like that cut deeper than any blade could possibly.

Jon took her into his arms. "I am sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"It's not your fault. I just hope Seth doesn't get hurt by her either and if you start looking at her I am going to cut your dick off."

"OUCH!" Jon joked but he saw that she was serious. "I only have eyes for you and you only." Jon kissed her tenderly. She loved how he felt holding her. Her stomach made an unpleasant growl and she jumped feeling embarrassed. "I think we better get you fed." He said with a smile. "I wish I could take you out like on a …"

"Date." Claire finished for him and she smiled.

"Yeah, a date. I can be romantic with the right girl." Jon winked at her and she felt for sure her heart was going to collapse from the weight of his gorgeous smile.

"Well we could do all that here. We can eat, watch a movie, and enjoy the outside on the balcony, talk, along with other activities." Claire blushed knowing that she could wait to make love to him again but food was a priority at the moment.

"Are you free today?" He asked

"Yes I am."

"Sounds like a date to me then." Jon kissed her passionately before her growling stomach intervened letting them know it was time to eat. "We should order." Jon said an s he picked up the phone and placed a large order with some of everything from the menu.

"That is a lot of food." Claire commented.

"We are going to need all the energy we can get." Jon smirked as he waited on the phone.

Claire was excited about spending the day with Jon. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She needed to get Gabby to stall for her. She sent a quick text to Gabby asking for a favor. Hope I am doing the right thing by trusting Gabby but if she was into Seth like she hoped, she would never betray Seth's best friend. After she sent the text she looked back at Jon and smiled. A whole day with gorgeous, sexy man. How am I ever going to walk again? She wondered with a devilish smile.


	29. Chapter 29

**Getting to Know You**

***Here is a chapter devoted to Seth and Gabby. They are so cute; I want to do a little more with them. Gabby has a story that Seth needs to know to help both her and Claire. Can the youngest member of The Shield get Gabby to trust him enough to divulge her and hopefully help her? Seth's family in this story is from my imagination and has nothing to do with his real family which I honestly have no clue about.**

Gabby took one last look in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes this morning due to lack of sleep but she was too excited to sleep. All she could think about was spending some time with Seth today. She couldn't believe that Seth Rollins, a member of the WWE wrestling group, The Shield, seemed really interested in her. Seth was gorgeous, very athletic, sweet, and he made her laugh. He almost seemed too perfect. She would have thought she was dreaming except for the fact she didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

She used make-up to cover up the dark circles and she was proud of her work. She looked beautiful and radiant. She just hoped Seth thought so. When her friend, Mary, the nanny for Senator Wilkins, offered to take the kids for the day for a play date, Gabby got even more excited knowing she was going to have Seth all to herself. Picking out what to wear was a little challenging. She wanted to show Seth that she liked him didn't want to look slutty. She found a beautiful coral jacquard fit flare dress with a-line skirt and lined bodice. The sleeves were short and layered. It was beautiful but very tasteful for breakfast. Her make-up was light and she pulled back her bangs with a silver butterfly clasp and left the rest of her dark Chestnut hair down in wavy layers. She wore matching coral flat shoes pulled her look together. She was very happy with her work.

Gabby glanced at the clock and saw that there was still 15 minutes until she was meet Seth downstairs at the hotel restaurant. Gabby grabbed her purse when the doorbell rang. She thought that was odd. She wasn't expecting anyone but it could be for Mr. or Mrs. Langston. Gabby opened the door expecting anyone else but there stood Seth, with a smile on his face and a bouquet of wild lilies in his hand. His two-toned locks were pulled back neatly. He was wearing a light button-up blue collared shirt and khaki slacks with brown loafers. He looked so handsome and different from Seth, the wrestler who wore all black with a predatory laugh that chilled his opponent's spine. Gabby felt her heart soar at the sweet gesture.

"Seth, what a nice surprise?" Gabby asked with a smile as he handed her the flowers.

Seth kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I hoped you wouldn't' mind if I escorted you to the restaurant."

Gabby smiled so brightly at the sweet gesture. "I don't mind one bit. I am going to go put these in water and we can leave." Gabby quickly found a vase to put the delicate white lilies in and put them in her room. They smelled so nice, she thought and then they were on their way to breakfast.

The hotel restaurant was nice and elegant. Most of the guests at the hotel were well off so this restaurant catered to their needs. The hostess sat Gabby and Seth at a lovely little table in the back. The table was covered with a white tablecloth with a small votive candle in the middle surrounded by red roses. Very romantic seating for 10 a.m. but that was OK with Gabby. She hadn't been on a date in over a year. Seth could have taken her to McDonald's and she would have been happy. Seth pulled out Gabby's chair for her like a gentleman. Never in her wildest dreams would imagine that Seth Rollins, member of the one of the most aggressive teams in wrestling history was a romantic.

"Thank you!" Gabby replied when he pushed her chair and in and then he sat down himself. This restaurant is so lovely. Gabby commented as she looked around at the surroundings. Beauftul pictures graced the walls, fine vases filled with red roses on decorative tables in corners. It was very romantic.

"You haven't eaten her yet?" Seth was surprised.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Langston have but I prefer to eat in the room with the kids. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"I understand. But can you imagine I have eaten here with Roman and Dean."

"Really. That must have been weird. Three very strong, handsome men eating together in a romantic restaurant like this." Gabby found it hard to picture The Shield members all here for dinner in their black fatigues. They probably scared all the guests.

"We only did it a couple of times because we would get a lot of attention, it was very uncomfortable."

"I bet." Gabby said with a laugh.

"The first time was when we first checked in. We had no idea. Jon from the get-go wanted to leave but we were hungry so we stayed. There was an old couple sitting across from us that kept staring at us."  
"So what did ya'll do?" Gabby asked excitedly.

"Well Dean, always the crazy one who likes to push buttons put one arm around Roman and says "I can't wait to get back to the room so we can have some playtime."

"He said that to Roman?" Gabby looked skeptical. Roman was a huge, scary Samoan with long, raven hair and big biceps. The thought of Dean, a smaller, blonde man who was in great physical shape but Roman's size eclipsed his, putting his arm around him was comical.

"Yes, at first roman was confused until he saw the older couple's surprised and disgusted looks so he gave Jon a kiss on the cheek and said "Me too lover." The couple about died." Seth laughed with Gabby. "The couple couldn't get their check fast enough."

"WOW! You guys must be very comfortable with each other."

"We are, we are like brothers, and we have grown so close over the past year that we feel like family." Seth said.

"That's so sweet. I guess you are on the road a lot, so it's nice to have that support." Gabby said.

"It is. My family is back in Iowa and I travel close to 300 days a year. It gets lonely for all of us. We entered this crazy thing together so it just makes sense that we have become so close with each other."

"Dean and Roman seem like good guys. I bet you miss your family a lot though."

"Yes but this is my dream so I go where it takes me."

"Well I think you all three do work really well together. There is definite chemistry between you three and I think that is why The Shield has become so huge. Fans love to hate you. Is it hard being booed?"

"Yes and NO! Yes it is hard but when they BOO it just lets us know we are doing our job. Enough about me, I feel like a conversational hog." Seth said.

"No it was me who was interested. It is hard not to let the fan girl in me to be not so interested."

"Fan girl, you watch us?" Seth was intrigued. He wasn't sure if Gabby had seen them wrestle ever but that one night at the arena.

"Yes, Robbie loves wrestling. So I usually watch it with him."

"So you're not a Cena fan also?"

"No, I like the bad guys. They are more fun." Gabby winked at Seth.

The waitress suddenly appeared and asked them about their drinks and gave them menus. By the time the waitress got back with their orange juices, Gabby and Seth ordered. Seth opted for eggs, bacon, and wheat toast. Gabby ordered the French toast with fresh fruit.

"What about you, where are you from Gabby?"

"Well I am from Virginia but I went to Georgetown University."

"WOW!" Seth was impressed; Georgetown was an Ivy League school. "But I had to drop out when my family fell on hard times during my junior year. I knew some friends who introduced me to Mr. Langston while in Washington and I told him I was looking for a job and he offered me the nanny position."  
"Just like that without meeting Mrs. Langston and the kids?" Seth was puzzled.

"NO I flew down to Georgia to meet them and I just fell in love with the kids. They are so sweet and Claire is so nice."

The waitress appeared with breakfast which Seth and Gabby were happy about since they were hungry. They ate their breakfast in silence but exchanged a few smiles in between bites until they felt less hungry where they could carry on the conversation.

"So you love working for the Langston's?"

"Yes they are great."

"You don't seem to like Mr. Langston that much." Seth commented and Gabby was in mid bite and looked at him skeptically.

"I do it's just that its election year and he gets grouchy more often than usual."

"I saw him staring at you a lot when I was talking to you. He almost looked jealous." Seth laughed a little to try and hide the seriousness.

Gabby looked at him but she did not look happy at all. "What is going on Seth? Do you work for Peter Hobbs?"

"Who? NO! These were just some observations. Who is Peter Hobbs?" Seth was confused but he knew he was treading into unwanted territory when he started asking questions about Mr. Langston.

Gabby stood up prepared to leave."Please don't go Gabby. I have no idea who this Hobbs person is."

"Peter Hobbs is running against Robert for his senate seat. He has been desperately trying to get any dirt on Robert that he can find. It wouldn't be beneath him to hire someone to sweet talk the nanny into spilling. He even tried to pay me for information on Robert once." Gabby sat back down but gone was her bright smile. "He is just jealous because Robert is so successful and popular. Robert is great at what he does. You can tell he cares about the people and works his butt off to do the best job possible."

Seth detected a little bit of admiration in her voice when she spoke about Mr. Langston. He noticed that she referred to him as Robert instead of Mr. Langston which was odd. First names were more familiar and Mr. Langston was her boss. Maybe Gabby was sleeping with him because she was infatuated with him and not for any conspiracy theory Seth had first believed.

"I have no idea about politics Gabby, I am a wrestler only, and I barely keep up with world events much less political elections."

"Sorry, I guess we are all on edge these days." Gabby whispered. She felt horrible about ruining her nice breakfast with Seth. "I can't help the way Robert looks at me and I don't care at this point anymore." Gabby was unhappy.

"Hey, it's o.k., no big deal. I ask too many questions sometimes. I just want to make sure that when I am interested in someone; they are available and not off the market." Gabby began to wonder how much Seth knew about her and Robert. He sounded like he knew something but was prying for more information. She really liked Seth. So either she had to cut ties with him or just be more careful answering any questions that had to do with Mr. Langston. Gabby really liked Seth so she didn't want to cut things off just yet.

"I am a free woman Mr. Rollins to see whoever I feel like it." Gabby smiled at Seth and he smiled back.

"Good because I really like you." Gabby loved hearing him say that.

"I like you to." They finished up their breakfast and began chatting about their likes and dislikes. They had so much in common.

"I love camping. I have three brothers and we went camping almost every weekend. They were all boy scouts so I joined in. I was an n honorary boy scout." Gabby said with a smile as they both dished about their families.

"My sister was a girly girl and would never go camping with me and my dad. She hated it. So mom would take Maria to the mall and I and dad would disappear for the whole weekend. My mom would be so worried at times until we showed up Sunday afternoon with a whole bunch of fish that my mom and sister wouldn't eat." Seth laughed at the memory of his mom and sister's disgusted looks at the dead fish they brought home and then spent the rest of the day preparing them for dinner. "My mom picked up a bucket beside us one time looked in it and dropped the bucket and screamed because it was full of fish heads." Seth and Gabby both laughed at Seth's story.

Once they were done, Seth paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They had been there for a little over 2 hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. "Do you have any other plans?" Seth asked. He was not ready to let Gabby leave his sight just yet. He was enjoying himself way too much. He realized he didn't want to pressure Gabby any longer, that when she was ready to talk to him, he would be there. But if he kept pressuring her, she would definitely leave without looking back.

"NO, I actually have the day off. What do you have in mind?" Gabby wondered if this was the part where he would ask her upstairs and then seduce her and then never call her again. Men usually were typical in that fashion.

"Well there is a park up the street that has a nice trail for walking. I go almost every day just to get out of this stuffy hotel."

"A park. That sounds wonderful. I could use some fresh air." Gabby was so happy that she was wrong about Seth. She realized Seth was not your average male and that suited her just fine.

"Do you need to change into something more comfortable?" Seth asked looking at her shoes.

"No, I am fine. Let's go!"

The park wasn't but just a few blocks from the hotel. It was a beautiful sunny day and the birds were chirping. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn a golden orange and red color. It wouldn't be too much longer before they would start falling off the trees covering the green grass with red and gold leaves. Seth and Gabby were walking along the trail. They walked by a small pond with ducks, a playground full of children playing with their parents watching over the kids, and dogs playing fetch with their masters on the green grass with Frisbees and sticks. Before too long, Seth offered Gabby his jacket and they were walking hand and hand through the park. They talked more about their families and shared memories. The subject about The Langston's silently agreed was off-limits but they would talk about Maddie and Robbie from time to time.

"Robbie and Maddie would love this place." Gabby said in awe.

"Why don't we bring them here tomorrow around lunch?" Seth suggested. Gabby noticed that he said "we" and she secretly smile d on the inside.

"I think that would be fun." Gabby said. She looked at her phone and realized that Claire had sent her message. She read it and wondered why she wanted her to stall for her. She wondered if she was with Dean. She hadn't heard from Claire since she last saw her last night. She had been very upset. She had wondered what Robert had done to upset her so much.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked. He could see that she was concerned.

"No, I am fine." Gabby quickly texted Claire back and let Claire know she was on a date with Seth. Gabby was expecting some type of response but Claire didn't text back. She thought that was odd but Claire had been acting rather odd lately. "So what time tomorrow?"

"It will have to be a little early probably about 11 am. We have a match tomorrow night and I will need time to prepare."

"Okay we won't stay long so you will have time to do whatever it is you do to prepare for a match." Gabby stopped and smiled at Seth. H

He was so close to her. She could smell his after shave and she had to admit, he smelled good. Good enough to eat she thought naughtily. Seth leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips caress hers and she moaned. He even felt good. Seth deepened the kiss slightly and she leaned into his body warmth enjoying the feel of their first kiss and hopefully not their last.

"Come on, I should get you back." Seth grabbed her hand and they walked back to the hotel holding hands to Gabby's delight. Seth dropped Gabby off at the penthouse. "I know we have already spent the day together but if you are not busy, I would love to have dinner with you." Seth was a little shy asking which Gabby adored.

"I would love to but let me make sure it is OK with my friend if the kids can stay longer. I will text you as soon as I talk to her."

"OK. Until then, goodbye!" Seth kissed her again lightly on the lips before leaving. Gabby watched as he boarded the elevator and the door close before she went inside. Gabby closed the door, leaned up against the door and smiled placing her fingers over her kiss swollen lips.

***I always get so excited when I am done with a chapter that I sometimes to ask for reviews. They help me know if readers do like my story and are reading it and I have been known to use to use helpful suggestions to improve my story. It helps me know if I am going in the right direction or I have veered off course. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter about Seth and Gabby. I still haven't decided how far I am going to go with them yet or if it will become a separate story all together but I hope you enjoy them. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed my story of Dean and Claire and thank you for any reviews good or bad. **


	30. Chapter 30

**The Heartbreak**

Claire felt her stress level increase as the day wore on. She knew that she would have to leave Jon again soon and face Robert. She was not looking forward to either. Especially knowing she had to leave Jon again. They had such a wonderful day with each other just cuddling and talking. They had tried to watch a movie but they were so into each other that the movie was forgotten almost as soon as it started. Now Claire was sitting on Jon's lap with her head laying against his chest. His heartbeat was strong and she loved the sound. She could feel Jon stroking her hair. She could see the sun dipping lower and lower almost of out of sight but she didn't want to accept that it was time to leave Jon.

The depression she felt was so heavy that her limbs did not want to move or was that the fear? She hated to admit it and she would not admit it to Jon but she was scared to face Robert. After last night she was not sure what he was capable of anymore. She always hated the cold distance between them but now that seemed preferable to what he might have in mind. She was his wife, wasn't it her duty to have sex with him if he wanted. It's not like he ask for it too much. In fact, he barely ask for it so what do I do? She was confused.

Jon could feel Claire's sadness. "Hey Princess, talk to me." Jon coaxed Claire trying to get her to look at him but she kept her head plastered to his smooth chest.

"I can't Jon. I should have never brought you into this. This is my all fault. I don't want to hurt you but I have no idea what to do or how to do it if I did figure it out." Claire could feel the tears threatening to spill all over Jon, she tried to blink them away but that made them worse.

"We can figure it out together."

"I guess." Claire said sadly. She wasn't sure there would ever be a we but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. "I don't want to leave you." She admitted.

"Then don't, stay here with me another night. Get Gabby to cover for you."

"I can't, I have been gone too long. Robert is probably pissed off with me."

Jon lifted Claire up so he could look at her and he saw her fear. She couldn't disguise it. It was real.

"Do you think he will hurt you?"

Claire couldn't answer. She wasn't sure.

"Please stay here. I will go crazy if he hurts you."

"I can't Jon, the kids."

"Have Gabby bring them here."

"And how will I explain that to the kids Jon. No, I have to go back. I will be fine." Claire put on a brave face wanting desperately to ease Jon's fears.

"I feel so helpless." Jon was now mad. He wanted to protect Claire but doing so would put both of their lives in jeopardy, his career, which he did love but Claire could lose her kids and he didn't want that even more then losing his career.

"It's not your fault Jon. You have been so wonderful to me and I love you so much." Claire kissed him desperately trying hard not to cry. Realizing that she loved this man seemed to make it so much harder to leave then the first time.

"Can we see each other soon?" Jon was hopeful and she smiled.

"I sure hope so." Claire said as she got up and got dressed. She went around the room gathering up all her belongings trying not to look at Jon though she could feel his blue eyes stalking her around the room.

"I think I have everything." She said as she went over to Jon and sat down on his lap again. She loved his messy dirty blonde hair, his rugged good looks and icy blue eyes. She enjoyed his raspy voice and even his arrogant smirk. She leaned her forehead against his and she could hear him take a sharp breath. She could feel his bulge underneath her butt get larger. She wanted so badly to stay and take care of that for him but she really needed to leave. It was 6:30 p.m. and it was dinner time though she wasn't hungry, the kids may though. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately. She quickly jumped up feeling those tingling urges.

"I can walk you to your room."

"No, you best not besides its still early. I will be OK." She picked up her purse and headed to the door.

"Text me later and let me know that you are ok."

Claire nodded at Jon. She took him in one more time with her eyes before she left. It was hard having to leave but she had to, for now anyways.

Claire went down to the first floor to get her an iced caramel latte before heading up to her suite. She was nervous. She realized she hadn't checked any messages recently. She pulled out her phone on the elevator so she could see if she had any. She had only one from Gabby letting her know that the kids were still with Mary and that she went to dinner with Seth. Gabby said she would pick the kids up after dinner. Claire thought about stopping by and getting the kids but all she wanted to do was climb into a bath and relax.

Claire let herself in quietly. She wanted to hear if there was anyone there. When she heard no other sounds then her breathing, she set her purse down and headed to the bedroom. All seemed quiet which was what the doctor ordered. She couldn't wait to relax in a soothing warm bath. Claire took her jacket off when she heard Robert come in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Claire spun around to see a furious Robert standing in the door way.

"Do you know how worried I have been? I almost called the police to report you missing." Robert spat furiously at her. "I almost called your daddy as well. You could have given him a heart attack, going missing without informing anyone on your whereabouts."

Claire felt scared watching him standing at the door in predator mode. He looked angry enough to beat her ass. She cleared her throat hoping her voice wouldn't squeak when she answered.

"Didn't Gabby give you my message? Claire asked hoping to look surprised.

"Oh yeah, something about staying with classmate, I called Melanie and she hasn't heard from you in a couple of days." Robert could tell she was lying.

"It wasn't Melanie; she was a high school classmate. She was in town for the night so we hung out. Sorry I didn't call but I didn't want to talk to you but you can't blame me for that. I needed some time to think about what you said and tried to do to me." Claire hoped she sounded confident because she was feeling anything but at the moment. She didn't want to seem timid or scared of him so he could use that fear to intimidate her.

"So you were gone all this time thinking and hanging out with an old high school girlfriend?"

"Yes." Claire answered as she went over to the tan plush chair and sat down to take off her shoes. Robert disappeared from the room and Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he will leave me alone for the time being. She knew it was wishful thinking on her part when Robert walked into the bedroom a couple minutes later holding a manila envelope. He handed it to her and she took it apprehensively. She slowly opened up the envelope not sure what to find when she saw a 8X10 photograph of Claire in a shirt and shorts snuggling up to a bare-chested Dean Ambrose when they had been on the balcony. Her head was lying against his chest and his hands were in her golden blonde hair. She flipped to the next photo and to her horror there she was with Dean still in his lap and they were smiling at each other. Flipped to the next photo was when Dean kissed Claire on the lips and there was a close-up of the kiss. Next photo was of them hugging while looking over the balcony railing. She flipped through the rest of various photos, all with them cuddling or kissing each other. Thankfully no sex pictures but all photos were taken when they were on the balcony so maybe the camera wasn't strong enough to look inside of Jon's room.

"Either that is one damn ugly woman you are making out with or maybe your old girlfriend opted for a sex change." Robert's voice was thick with anger.

"Where did you get these? Who took these?" Claire's head was spinning. Though these were not pictures of her and Dean having sex, they were damaging all the same. It proved that more was going on between the two then a simple friendship. She was wearing his shirt and shorts; she was cuddling and kissing him. Intimacy could not be denied.

Claire felt frozen with panic. He knew, he was mad; he could take the kids and claim I am unfit because of the affair. She felt the panic rising in her throat. She tried to look away from the pictures but Robert grabbed Claire painfully with his fingers, cupping her face. She could feel his finger nails digging into her soft skin as he made her look back at the pictures. "NO I want you to look at yourself being a worthless, sleazy slut. I would call you a whore but they are at least smart enough to get paid for it. Hell, you probably paid him." Robert spat out his words felt like glass ripping her to shreds. Claire started crying in earnest. "So was it worth it Claire, being his little ring rat. You know that is what they call girls like you, the ones who like to sleep with wrestlers, ring rats but I prefer to call you a ring slut!" He screamed in her ear. "I hope you fucked him good since it's going to cost him his career."

"No Robert please, this is my fault, not Jon's, please don't tell The McMahon's. Please, I am begging you Robert, you can't do that. His career is too important." He let go of Claire and she fell to the ground crying. "You're not going to call him Dean? Aren't you infatuated with his wrestling persona? GEEZ!" Robert ran a hand threw his hair realizing this wasn't some simple affair; he began to realize she cared for this man. "You are an idiot Claire! He probably has a tramp in every town he fucks, what makes you think you are different?"

Claire didn't care if what Robert said was true, he may have a girl in every town he visits, but she loved him and she doesn't want to see Robert destroy him. "Please Robert!" Claire cried.

"Never thought I see a Rothschild beg does me little good since I am the one humiliated. I have a wife who loves to spread her legs to trash"

"He is not trash!" Claire said angrily.

Robert walked over and painfully grabbed her by her chin and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, he is a single hot-blooded young man. You are the one who is married. You are the one who broke your marriage vows to me. So you're the trash. A lying piece of trash."

She glared angrily at him and his hypociacy. She wanted to confront him about Gabby but right now all she cared about was making sure Jon's job was secure.

"You can call me whatever you want, I don't care anymore but leave Jon alone. You want someone to blame, and then blame me but leave him and his career alone." Claire remembered how Jon had said that wrestling had saved his life; it was outlet away from his unfortunate childhood. She didn't want to be the reason he lost everything he had worked so hard for.

"Tell me, he seems to like you very much from the information I have gathered, what did you do for him that you didn't do for me? I mean sex with you is like a chore." Robert was so cruel. He had never said any of this before.

"Is that why you haven't touched me in over a year? Because I am boring? You never said so. I may have been willing to try new things but you never talk to me."

"See that is where you are confused. You are my wife, you are to have my children, look beautiful on my arm. I put you on a pedestal, this is the perfect woman. You are beautiful, accomplished, classy, and articulate. Everything a man wants in a wife. You are not supposed to be good for dirty or rough sex that is what the sluts are for. In fact, one of the reasons I never liked you was because I thought you were too good for me and that made me feel insecure. That no matter how hard I tried, you were always better." 

"That is crazy Robert. You are never accomplished. That is why I took a back seat to you all these years. You were the one with a gift. I just wanted to help you succeed." 

"Yes with your dad breathing down my neck every second. The only reason I haven't beat the shit out of you right now is because your dad will sic his goons on me. You are his "Little Princess"! Even though no man would blame me after catching their wife fucking around. You want to know what I came up with some hair-brained idea about having another baby with you. I wanted a reason to still want to be with you. I felt like you had done your job but I still needed you so a new baby would be a joy. The children are the reason I want to stay but they are getting older. I thought it may even breathe some new life into our relationship. I was even planning on taking extra time off to spend it with you and the baby, wanting to hopefully gain a connection. Of course I never imagined in a million years that my sweet, loyal wife was nothing but a cheap trollop in designer clothing. So now, who knows, you may be pregnant with this bastard's kid." Robert looked at her as if she was disgusting.

"So what if I am? What then?" Claire asked.

"I take it an abortion would be out of the question?"

Claire paled at his words. "I do not believe in abortion and believe it or not you are partly to blame if I am for switching my pills. You are twisted Robert. If I ever knew how you really felt about me, I would have never married you."

"What can I say I have old fashioned values, I want my woman bare-foot and pregnant cleaning house. I wanted a June Cleaver not an Anna Nicole Smith. I do not believe in the new slang of a lady on the streets but a freak in the bed. I don't respect slutty women but somehow I got saddled with one. I didn't know you would be the cheap type so I guess we both got duped. "Robert's usually handsome face was contorted in a grimace. "I guess I should look at the bright side, now I can make you pay for your betrayals in bed." Robert had a sick look on his face. Claire flinched. The thought of him ever touching her again made her sick to her stomach.

"You are never touching me again. I think that this isn't working."

"Oh but you will make it work. To keep my mouth shut and for those pictures to stay hidden forever, you will make it work. You will send a text to your lover informing him you have had a change of heart. You are going to make your marriage work for the kid's sake. Whatever you want to get him to leave you alone. I do not want him coming up here trying to talk to you the last thing I want to see is the man you have been fucking. If you want to save his career then you will stay in this marriage and all that it entails because those pictures will have a way at resurfacing if they need to. GOT IT?" Robert said angrily.

"What if I am pregnant?"

"I take it you and lover boy must have been burning up the sheets for you to think you could be pregnant." Robert growled at her angrily. His trophy wife was nothing but a cheap imitation. "Then I will claim the kids as mine. I will still take time off to help you with the baby. I happen to like children besides you can't blame children for their parent's mistakes. But you can bet I will put my wrath all on you and if you tell your mommy and daddy, the deal is off. The pictures will be leaked and Dean or Jon, whatever his name is will be ruined. And you better not tell him about the pictures, your lover has a temper and he is liable to beat me to death and then he will end up in jail being someone's bitch. Understand?" Robert glared at her and she nodded her head silently. There was nothing else she could do. This was the only way for her to keep her kids and for Jon to not lose his career.

"Good." Robert growled as he left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

After the door slammed she sat their pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. She dreaded having to send the text to Jon but it had to be done. She let her tears and frustrations out while she knew the kids were not here. When they got home she would have to pretend that everything was alright even though her heart was breaking. Once she was done she pulled the phone out of her purse and began her Dear Jon text.

_Jonathan, I just want you know that I do love you and I always will. The last few days have been the best days of my life. You have given me so much and I will always remember you. Wrestling will be my new favorite sport just so I can see you again; even it is for only a few minutes a time. With that being said, I am sorry that I can no longer see you again. I have thought about this and I see no other way. I have to be with my kids and that means I need to work on my marriage with Robert. I am sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I love you and if I wasn't married already, I would want to be with you but that isn't possible. Please don't try to contact me again. It is better that way. Please respect my wishes. I want only good things for you. You will meet a nice girl someday and you will forget all about me. I pray that you find all the success you are looking for. Goodbye! _

The tears were falling down her face as she wrote out her goodbye. Her heart felt like someone was stepping all over it. How was going to survive this heart break? She had no idea. She felt the nausea overwhelming her and she jumped up to run to the toilet. She was definitely heart sick.

***Is Claire doing the right thing by staying with Robert? Is this it for Jon and Claire? I hope no one is confused by the name game. Dean is his wrestling name, Jon is his nickname and Jonathan is his birth name. Claire prefers Jonathan but is kind of long is when the nickname comes into play. Reviews please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Who Can You Trust?**

***Sorry I have been late with any updates, but I have been sick and then busy with Christmas. Hope you enjoy!**

While at dinner, Gabby received a text from her friend Mary that the kids were having such a wonderful time that she wanted them to have a sleepover. Gabby was thrilled because that meant now she didn't have to rush back to the suite anytime soon and she could spend extra time with Seth. Mary said that she would drop by the suite and pick-up some extra clothes for the kids and let the Langston's know about the sleepover.

While at dinner, Gabby couldn't deny there was a strong connection between her and Seth. He always made her laugh or smile and he was so polite. He was so different from his in ring persona. She loved it. It didn't hurt that he was sexy as HELL with a super HOT body either! He was just too perfect. She hoped she wasn't in for a rude awakening somewhere down the road, that's if they even were able to see each other later once that left and went on their separate ways.

Dinner had been so delicious but the night was still young and they were not ready to say goodnight just yet so they decided to go have a few drinks at the bar. They walked hand and hand to the lounge. The lounge wasn't that busy to Gabby's delight. She didn't want to run into any Shield fans. Any girls touch Seth and she already decided she was not going to stand idly by and let that happen without a fight. Gabby was seriously falling for Seth. She could feel it.

They searched around for a more private table. There was a bunch of women crowded at the bar that got Seth's attention and he stared straight at the small group. He had a bad feeling about what he was going tp find if he walked over there.

"Damn!" Seth cursed to Gabby's surprise. She was confused by the way he was staring over at the bar at a bunch of women. She couldn't help the jealousy that overcame her but when she looked back at Seth he looked concerned she realized he wasn't looking at those girls.

"Stay right here, I'll be back." Seth walked over the bar. He hoped he was wrong but this had happened so many times before that he knew he better check and make sure his suspicions were wrong. As he got closer to the small group of women, he knew he was right to come check it out. At the center was Dean with a line of drinks, no doubt bought for him by these women to get him drunk so maybe he would take one or even all of them back to his room with him. Dean wasn't really paying any attention to the women he was more concentrated on getting good and drunk. Woman just came with the territory. Nothing drowned Dean's sorrows more than cheap booze and even cheaper women. Seth was concerned. He hadn't seen Dean like this in a long time.

"Excuse me ladies!" Seth said politely trying to make his way to Dean.

"Seth Rollins, OMG!" The ladies excitedly exclaimed. "Can we buy you a drink?" All the ladies asked.

"No thank you! Just need to talk to my partner here." Seth sat down on a bar stool next to Dean. "Could I have some private time with my friend ladies?" The women sighed dejectedly.

"Beat It Ladies!" The women turn to see a tall, thin woman with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. They eyed her up and down.

"Who are you?" They asked?

"I am his date." Gabby pointed to Seth and he winked at her. "So sorry ladies, it's not going to happen, with either of them." Gabby cocked her head to one side and waited for one of them to start trouble but they just grumbled but they all left.

Seth was pleasantly surprised by Gabby. "Have you ever thought about being a wrestling diva?" Gabby blushed. "Thank you! Can I have a moment?" Gabby nodded and went and found a table not to far but not so close where she could hear. Seth was concerned about Dean and she was too. If he was this upset, then that means something bad must have happened between him and Claire. Gabby hoped Claire was OK.

"So what's going on man? You are not drinking all of these; we have a house show tomorrow night."

"Leave me alone Seth!" Dean threw back a liqueur shot like it was water. He wasn't quite drunk yet but he was getting there.

"What happened with Claire?"

"What does it matter? She picked her husband of course just like Roman said she would. So are you texting him to come down here and say "I told you so?" Seth sent a quick text to Roman. Roman was always instrumental in getting Dean to listen; basically because Roman was much bigger then Dean and Seth. Roman had been known quite a few times to carry Dean over his shoulder out of a bar whether Dean was ready to go or not was not up for debate with Roman.

"Just go back to your date with the senator's mistress and let me drink myself into oblivion but be warned, you'll probably be drinking right next to me here soon enough because she is going to pick that asshole over you also. Why haven't you asked her why she is sleeping with Claire's husband anyways? HUH?" Dean started getting loud. "Maybe I should go over there and ask her myself." Dean slurred his words a little and tries to stand but Seth pushed him back down in his seat.

"Keep your voice down, Gabby will hear you."

"Good! I want to know what is so fucking special about this dude that he gets to fuck both of them."

"Bro, the fact that Claire chose her husband over you has nothing to do with Gabby so let's leave her out of it. You knew that this was a possibility when you got involved with Claire in the first place."

"You are right Rollins; now leave me alone so I can drink myself into a stupor." Dan grumbled.

"I can't do that Dean."

"Yes I know, because whatever I do affects us all, I got it."

"You know it's more than that, yes that is partly but as difficult and as infuriating as you are, you have become like a brother to me. We need each other and depend on each other for more than as a brand. We have become family."

"What happened now?" Dean and Seth turned and saw Roman walk over to them.

"Leave me alone Rome!" Dean was grumbled but Roman just smiled. The smaller man always tried to put on a brave front but Roman knew how fragile he could be and by the looks of things he must have hit a wall. Roman knew Dean was asking for trouble when he got involved with a married woman but Dean was hard headed and would have to find that out the hard way.

"Please don't make me carry you out in front of all these people." Roman's voice was firm laced heavy with the threat.

Dean just sighed dejectedly. He was in no condition to argue or fight Roman so he quickly downed the next shot and turned around in his chair. Roman and Seth helped Dean get up.

"I am taking him back to my room to sleep it off, go finish your date."

"Roman, I want…" Seth didn't get to finish before he was cut off.

"Dean is going to pass out as soon as he hits the sheets and so there is nothing you can do for him. Besides, you did a lot by texting me. I got him, you go have fun." Seth was a little upset, he felt like he was being left out. He knew that was childish. He noticed that about them, they were always vying for each other's attention; it was like they were brothers.

Seth just nodded and Roman helped Dean out of the lounge. Seth went over to Gabby and sat down. Gabby had just finished texting Claire what had went down in the lounge when Seth sat down.

"Is he going to be OK?" Gabby asked with concern.

"I guess you know there is something going on between Claire and Dean, well it didn't end well. She picked her husband over Dean."

"WOW! Not surprised though, Robert never plays fair. He wasn't just going to let his heiress get away from him that easily."

Seth narrowed his eyes at Gabby. Even though Dean was drunk and talking without thinking, he did make a point. Why was Gabby sleeping with her boss?

"How would you know that?"

"What"

"About Robert playing fair. You seem like you know Senator Langston pretty well. Why is that? Is that all Claire is to him, a woman with deep pockets?" There were just too many questions and she had a feeling he was getting ready to burn some bridges with Gabby but he wasn't too far from where Dean was just at. Was she going to pick Robert over him as well?

"I know you are upset over your friend and I feel bad for him and I am sorry but she is a married woman. He had to have known this was going to happen, The Langston's aren't just people down the street, he is a senator, and they are in the limelight. How would that have look if Claire left a senator for a wrestler? It would have made world news not to mention every trashy magazine on the newsstand. Her daddy would be mortified. There is a lot more to this story then meets the eye. Mr. Rothschild finances all of the campaigns for the simple purpose that all of his business investments never have a problem and if one pops up it gets buried quickly. These are powerful people Seth, its better left alone. Dean will move on and find someone else, he will be fine."

Seth couldn't help but to take offense to way she said _wrestler _like it was a disgrace. The way she kept saying Senator Langston's name, as if she was in awe of him or more likely his position.

"Is that what you want Gabby, a husband like Claire's, a senator or do you just want Claire's husband because you sure sound like you have a thing for him?"

Gabby paled at the accusation. She got up to leave but Seth grabbed her arm. "You are going to explain yourself Gabby because I know about you and your precious senator." Gabby gasped in surprise and quickly looked around; thankfully no one was within hearing distance.

"Not here Seth."

"Fine, we can go to my room." Seth shot up from his chair and pulled Gabby along with him out of the lounge.

Seth was angry and Gabby wondered if maybe she should be worried about going to his room alone with him anywhere, especially to his room. Gabby dug her heels into the floor.

"Wait! I need to text Claire and let her know where I am going." Seth looked impatient but he nodded. Gabby started texting Claire. She was nervous.

"What is your room number?" Gabby asked.

"Why?'

"Claire wants to know."

"652."

Gabby text Claire the information hoping Seth wasn't reading what she was texting. When she was done they continued on to his room. Gabby left out that she needed Claire to come and get her right away. She was a little scared because she didn't know Seth all that well but she was more scared of telling Seth the truth. She just hoped that Seth didn't start telling Claire what he knew about her and Robert? But more importantly, how did he know? How did he find out, who told him, and long has he known? Gabby wondered. She then thought back to breakfast and the questions he was asking about Robert this morning. Gabby then began to wonder if he really liked her at all. Was this all a set up to get dirt on Robert? Gabby felt the crushing blow of realization hit her. Seth must have never really liked her, he was just using her.

By the time they made it up to Seth's room, Seth barely had time to ask Gabby one question when there was a knock at the door. Seth wanted to know what was going on between Gabby and Robert but he first had to get rid of an unwanted guest. Seth opened the door to find Senator Robert Langston standing there looking none too happy.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked suspiciously. Seth looked at Gabby to see if this was her doing but she looked just as surprised to see him here as he was.

"Claire sent me to get Gabby."

Claire wouldn't do that especially since I specifically asked Claire not to say anything to Robert about this. Something didn't feel right, Gabby thought.

"Is she ok?" Gabby asked with concern. Gabby had a feeling something was wrong with Claire.

"She is not feeling well, she was asking for you." Gabby nodded. She went to grab her purse over on a small writing desk when she noticed Seth's cell phone sitting on the table beside her purse and something told her to take it with her so grabbed it and put it in her coat pocket.

"Gabby, you don't have to leave. Stay here." Seth was concerned. Maybe he felt that something was wrong as well. Maybe Seth just wanted to help her and instead of trusting Seth, she invited the monster in.

"I need to go check on Claire." Gabby gave Seth a fake smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Robert following right behind her.

Seth closed the door but he felt really uneasy. It seemed that slowly Senator Robert Langston was losing his mind. There was a wildness in his eyes that was for now tamed but how much longer will it be before he completely breaks. Seth had a cousin who for the most part of his life was completely fine. As the years wore on though, he slowly descended into madness until he had to be committed at age 26. Could the stress of all the elections over the years, his job, and now faced with losing both his wife and mistress be the breaking point for Senator Robert Langston?

**Could Robert be going slowly insane? Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Secrets Revealed**

Gabby went back to the Penthouse with Robert. The walk to the suite was silent but laced with tension. As soon as walked in the Suite, Gabby realized she was in trouble. Something about Robert was off, more so tonight than usual. She sat her purse down and was going towards Claire's room to check on her when Robert grabbed Gabby and slammed her hard against the wall.

"Ouch!" Gabby moaned feeling her whole body rattle from the force.

"Why were you so desperate for Claire to come and get you?" Robert's eyes were scary. "Don't try to lie to me either, I have had Claire's phone the whole time, I know about Dean getting plastered in the bar, Roman coming to get him, and that Seth was mad with you. Why is he mad at you? Does he know something about us?" Robert had Gabby's chin in a painful vice so she was forced to stare straight at him.

"Yes, I don't know how he knows about us but he does. I swear I didn't tell him Robert. That is why I needed Claire to come and get me; he wanted to know more about what was going on between us." Gabby explained.

"Why didn't you text me, why Claire? What if he would have told Claire himself what he knew?"

"Because you have a bit of a temper."

Robert just smiled wickedly at her. "So how did it go with the two toned freak? Have you fucked him yet?" Gabby gasped.

"That is none of your business and Seth is not a freak. He is one of the nicest men I have ever met."

"I take that as a NO! I am surprised. It didn't take much for that Dean guy to get Claire into bed; I thought for sure you would have been tearing up the sheets with freak boy by now." Robert was so insulting. He was just way over the line but Gabby hated to admit that she was feeling a bit scared of him. Even so, she couldn't just stand there while he insulted Seth.

"Seth is not a freak!" Gabby growled.

Robert slapped Gabby so hard she felt her head banged against the wall. Gabby whimpered and grabbed her pained cheek. She looked at Robert in shock. He had never slapped her so hard before.

"You are to never speak to me that way again. You find a little boyfriend and you think you are HOT SHIT! You are the same piece of trash I picked up in Washington sweetie! You are nothing but a cheap slut. Always after another woman's man, that's what actually got you kicked out of school because of your slutty ethics. You can't seem to find a descent man of your own, so you go and borrow someone else's." Gabby glared angrily through hot, ashamed tears as he spewed all of her sins but it only made her angry.

"That's not fair. Sure, I flirted with you a few times but I never had any intentions of sleeping with you. You had to blackmail me to get me to fuck you. I don't know what I ever saw in you? YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Robert this time punched her in her face and she screamed in pain and fell to the ground crying.

Claire came running out of her room when she heard Gabby scream. To her horror she saw a crying gabby on the floor, her face in her hands, her body shaking endlessly from the muffled sobs.

"Gabby, are you Okay?" Claire rushed over to Gabby but Robert grabbed Claire's wrist.

"Get away from her."

"But Robert, she must have tripped and hurt herself, we have to help her." Gabby looked Claire in the face and Claire gasped in shock at the beginnings of an ugly bruise on Gabby's cheek. "What did you do?" Claire asked accusingly.

"Claire go back to your room now." Robert said angrily. His grip on her wrist tightened and she winced but Claire was not going to back down.

"NO!"

"If you don't go back to your room now I am going to drag you there myself."

Claire didn't even acknowledge that she heard him speak; she instead tried to bend down to Gabby once again but was quickly hauled over his shoulder and carried Claire back to her room.

"Put me down!" Claire screamed.

Gabby jumped up and ran after Robert and Claire. "Put her down now Robert!"

Robert threw Claire on the bed and she let out a small whimper. She felt a pain in her stomach and she clutched her stomach and moaned.

"The irony is almost poetic. I wanted us to have another baby and here you are pregnant with another man's child." Robert says in disgust.

Gabby stared down at Claire in shock. "She's pregnant?" Gabby got on the bed and pulled Claire's head into her lap softly. "How do you know?"

"Because she has that same sick look she had with Robbie and Maddie. She looked beautiful then now she just looks ugly. Stay with her and take care of her until I get back." Robert stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Robert locked the door from the outside. Gabby went over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

Gabby went back over to Claire to see how she was feeling. Gabby brushed her golden hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?" Gabby asked softly.

"Nauseous." Claire replied. "The pain is gone now."

Gabby nodded. "Is it true, are you pregnant?"

"I haven't gotten any official test results but I think I am. The way I feel is like did with Robbie and Maddie."

"And the baby is Dean's, not Roberts?" Gabby asked.

"It's Dean's baby. Robert and I haven't been together in a very long time."

"How do you feel about the baby being Dean's baby?"

"I wanted to get pregnant. We had unprotected sex on purpose. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to get pregnant but I silently was wishing for this to happen but now it's all ruined." Claire could feel the tears coming. "Robert made me break up with him in a text and I bet he will never want to see me again. I know I was stupid. I don't need you tell me what a mess I have made of things."

"How did he get you to send Dean that text?"

"He threatened to take the kids away. I didn't know what else to do."

"Claire, I think Robert is losing it, literally. You are going to have to call your dad. I am afraid what Robert may do next. You know his father had a mental breakdown, well, I think the same is happening to Robert."

Claire had to admit that Gabby was right. Robert looked like he was going through a mental breakdown and she was going to have to call her daddy but then life probably would change for her and she dreaded that. She didn't want to be followed around by armed guards anymore. That had made her childhood years so unbearable but if Robert was going through some mental breakdown, then he was capable of anything. He had already begun hitting Gabby. How much longer before she was next or even worse. He had already locked them up in a room and they didn't even know what his plans were for them at this moment. He could be already be so over the edge he may come back here and shoot them.

Claire realized it was time to have her dad intervene and help them but right now, she had some questions that really needed to be answered. This was a long time coming and she needed to know and Gabby was the only person who could tell her.

"Gabby, I need to know the truth, so please, if you do care about me at all it's time to be honest with me. I know that you are having an affair with Robert and please don't try and deny it because I caught you myself a few days ago."

Gabby paled. Claire knew about her sleeping with Robert. Gabby felt so ashamed. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over. "You saw us together?"

"Yes!"

The tears began running down Gabby's cheek. She looked away from Claire. The humiliation was so overwhelming.

"I need to know the truth Gabby, whatever it may be." Claire sat up and faced Gabby's downward face.

"I guess I need to tell you everything then. The real reason for leaving Georgetown and how it led me here." Gabby took a shaky breath but did look Claire in the eye scared she was going to see hate but all she saw was hurt. Gabby wished she saw hate instead, that she could live with but knowing she hurt Claire who at one time they were close, like sisters but that seemed like a distant memory now.

"I started my junior year at Georgetown and I had such high hopes for the New Year. I had got really good grades the previous two years and I got all of the classes I signed up for that semester. One class I was really excited about since I was an English major was taking _Poetry in Colonial America_. I loved to write and read poems so I was looking forward to this class. That is where I met Professor Blake Stephens. He was just so gorgeous. Early 30's, blonde hair, brown eyes with a beautiful tan. He was just beautiful. All the girls had a crush on him. Even his voice was sexy, when he would read the poems out loud; we would all just stare at him making goggily eyes at him. Anyways, I loved his class, not just because of him but I was really into the poems. He saw how interested and he asked if I wanted extra credit and I said yes. So he offered me extra credit to come to his classroom for extra studying during office hours and of course I accepted. The first few times he was very professional and I was just so enamored of him. At the sixth session, we were sitting beside each other and he was trying to explain a poem and what it meant to me but all I could look at was his lips and after a while he kissed me. I was shocked at first but it felt so good that I kissed him back. I felt so guilty that the next day I apologized to him but he told me that I was very beautiful and that I had such a pretty voice when I read. He said he understood I didn't want him to kiss me again but that he really liked me and that he was hoping that we could get to know each other. I was thrilled, he told me that he was divorced with no kids and I believed him. It was stupid because the signs were there. We never went to his place, it was always mine. He always had an excuse why I couldn't go over. This went on for about 3 months. Then one day he didn't come to school, he was sick so I decided to surprise him with some chicken soup and his wife answered the door." Gabby could still remember that humiliating day like it was yesterday. She had a cute nurse's outfit on holding a thermos of hot soup. When the woman introduced herself as his wife, Gabby had run away from the woman, the hurt and humiliation was so strong.

Gabby took a moment to compose her before continuing on. "When the woman told me that she was his wife, I was heartbroken. I ran away crying without telling her who I was though it was obvious that I was her husband's girlfriend. I had dressed up in a cue little nurse's costume hoping to make him feel better. He called me later cussing me out. His wife left him and took the kids and he blamed me for showing up in a lingerie outfit. The wife complained to the school where I was kicked out for violating the ethics code by sleeping with my professor. Professor Stephens was fired and I never heard from him again." The tears were spilling from Gabby's gray eyes though she was able to keep calm. "A professor friend of mine thought I got a raw deal and put me in touch with Robert about a position as your nanny. I was so happy to have a good job and I use that as a reason to tell my mom and dad that I lost funding for school and I needed to work to earn extra money to pay for classes. I really liked being there with you and the kids. Robert was really nice also at first."

Gabby took a deep breath before continuing on how the affair started. "I Swear Claire I never meant for anything to happen with Robert but I admit I did flirt with him. I know it was wrong but I never intended to sleep with Robert." Gabby pleaded with Claire. Claire nodded and patted Gabby's hand. "Robert is so handsome and so smart. I watched his speeches in awe of him sometimes; he just had so much charisma. I know it was wrong but I started wearing cute little outfits whenever he was home. I would wear my cute bikini when we would all go swimming. I would find things to talk to him just so I could have a few moments with him. I would even daydream about him. He caught me once just staring at him like some love sick teenager but I never thought he took me seriously. Then one weekend when you and the kids went to go stay at your dad's and I stayed home to relax and Robert unexpectedly came home that weekend too, I went to step out of the shower and he was standing right there. He scared me so bad that I dropped my towel. I quickly covered up but he commented on what a beautiful body I had. I was so surprised but I stood there blushing and then he kissed me. I was so in shock that I didn't know what to do until I felt him pull my towel down. I snatched it back up and took off for my bedroom at a run. I locked myself in my room trying to figure what had just happened and more importantly, to make sure it didn't happen again. I didn't come out of my room the rest of the day, not until the next morning. I was determined to tell him that was never going to happen again. So I confronted him in the dining room because he was already eating breakfast. I told him that I was flattered but I respected you too much to do that to you. I was hoping it was all just some misunderstanding but apparently I was the one who misunderstood. He said that I had been flirting with him for months so he did some digging and found out about the affair with my professor and that I was expelled from school. He said he first thought I was a nice young, lady but now he knew that I was just a slut who liked married men. He had talked to Professor Stephens and he said that I started the affair with him and then when he wouldn't commit to me that I purposely ruined his marriage." Gabby wiped her face with some tissue that Claire handed her. Claire was shocked to be finding all this out about a woman she had been so close with but had kept this terrible secret from her. She felt sad that Gabby had been mistreated by her professor and by Robert as well.

"The worst part was that Blake gave Robert a videotape that we had done together of us having sex. I thought I could trust him and I thought I was in love with him that is why I made the tape with him. It was just suppose to be just for us. Instead that creep gave it to Robert. Robert said if I didn't sleep with him, he would tell my parents about the affair with my professor and that was the real reason I was no longer in school and he threatened put my tape on the web so my friends and family would all be able to see it. My parents would have been heartbroken, they were so proud of me going to Georgetown and they felt responsible when I said that had to leave because I didn't have enough money and they were not able to help me. I reassured them it was Okay and I found a wonderful job working for a senator and they were so proud of me. That tape would have disgraced my whole family. I had no choice; I had to sleep with Robert.' Gabby sobbed. "Please forgive me Claire; I swear I didn't want to hurt you." Claire hugged Gabby fiercely. "This is not your fault Gabby." Claire said reassuringly as Gabby cried. Claire felt her own hot tears rolling down her cheek. This was going on in her house and she failed to protect Gabby.

"I am so sorry Gabby."

"Why, I am the one who slept with your husband?" Gabby thought for sure Claire was going to hate her, that is what Robert told her constantly every time she tried to stop it.

"No what Robert did to you was unforgiveable, you are not to blame, he is and so is that professor Stephens for lying to you." Claire looked into Gabby's sad eyes. "You were young and vulnerable and they took advantage of you and exploited you. I am so sorry I didn't stop Robert from doing that to you." Claire cried. "I wish you would have talked to me.' 

"I wanted to but I felt so ashamed and was always worried that if you found out, you would hate me. I didn't want to be a home wrecker."

"So this has been going on for years?"

"Yes but thankfully he is more on the road then he is at home." Gabby said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I think we need to figure out how we are going to get out of her. Robert has my phone, do you have yours?"

"No, it's in my purse in the living room." Gabby said as looked over to the nightstand to see if the hotel phone was still there but Robert had taken that out. "Figures." Gabby grumbled. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket when she felt a cell phone. She had forgotten that she had taken Seth's cell phone last night when she had left and put it in her pocket.

Gabby took out Seth's phone and handed it to Claire.

"Who's is this?" Claire asked because she did not recognize it.

"It's Seth's cell phone."

"Why do you have Seth's phone?"

"Long story but something told me to grab it so I did." Gabby smiled at Claire.

"I wish my intuition was as good as yours." Claire commented.

"It's not as good as you think or I wouldn't be in this mess t o begin with. Let's send texts to Dean and Roman. Maybe they can help get us out; they are a lot closer than your dad.

"Okay." Claire sent text to both Dean and Roman letting them know that they had Seth's phone and that Robert had gone crazy and locked them in a bedroom in the suite.

"Okay, done, I hope they get it soon. It's late so I hope they still get up early to go to the gym." Claire said.

"You need to call your dad Claire."

"I know, I just don't know how he is going to take all this."

"Well, tell him the important parts now, about us needing help and you can tell him about Dean later."

Claire knew Gabby was right. She needed her dad's help. Claire dialed Mitchell Rothschild's number.

"Daddy, I need you!"

***Who likes cliffhangers, lol? Well at least we finally know why Gabby was sleeping with Robert. Any thoughts on the plot? Reviews Please! **


	33. Chapter 33

**The Escape**

***I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story or is following it. Your input is always helpful and I just hope everyone is enjoying it. Happy New Year!**

Claire didn't know how they managed to do it, but they somehow managed to fall asleep. Claire sat up slowly feeling the nausea hitting her like a ton of bricks. Claire saw that Gabby was curled up on the other side of the bed sleeping peacefully. Claire quickly jumped up and made a run for it to the toilet just barely making it before dropping to the floor in front of the commode and getting sick. Morning sickness was one of the worst symptoms a woman could feel when pregnant and now Claire wondered what she had got herself into. All she could do know is hope that pregnancy won't be as hard on her as the first two had been. She laid down on the soft carpet wishing it was cold linoleum or tile instead. She always felt better when she was laying on something cold or cool air blowing on her. It helped with the nausea.

Gabby sleepily stumbled into the bathroom to check on Claire and got worried when she saw Claire laying on the floor.

"Claire, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Gabby was frantic as she knelt down to Claire and felt her forehead. Claire grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I am fine, it's just morning sickness. Hopefully it will pass soon." Gabby helped Claire up and they went and laid back down on the bed.

Gabby glanced at the clock, it was 8 a.m. "I don't get this, where is he at? He just can't leave us in here." Gabby was frustrated. Robert had not come back at all since he left.

"Maybe that's a good thing since we don't know what state of mind he is going to be in when he comes back."

Gabby sighed. "I know you're right but I am going stir crazy not knowing what his plans are for us, if he has plans for us at all, and if your dad will be here in time."

"I know but he should be here in a few hours. The jet had to be fueled and then he had to locate the pilot and hope he was able to fly him here but he should be here soon." Gabby got up and went over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Claire whispered.

"Just checking to see if I can hear anything." Gabby pressed her ear up against the door and concentrated hard on any sounds in the other rooms but she heard nothing at all. Gabby sighed again in frustration and then decided to check to see if the door was open. She put her hand on the door knob and turned the knob slowly, she was surprised when the door knob tuned and she was able to quietly open the door slightly. This is crazy, she thought to herself. Why would he lock us in just to unlock the door sometime during the night when they were sleeping? Gabby not one to pass on an opportunity silently motioned for Claire to come over to her. Claire looked just as shocked as Gabby when she saw that the door was slightly ajar.

"We have to silently walk to the door, with any luck, Robert is sleeping and then we are home free." Claire nodded silently to Gaby. Gabby opened the door a little wider and peeked around the corner to see if she could see or hear any movements but it was still quiet. Claire grabbed onto Gabby's jacket and they carefully made their way down the hall. The girls realized they had been in such a hurry to leave that they forgot to get their shoes but they were not about to turn around and go back and get them. Claire herself was only dressed in her lavender silk robe but she wanted to get out of here that she was willing to out in the public with the robe on if it meant freedom from her crazy husband. They both could feel the tension rising as they crept closer and closer to the door. Gabby and Claire's eyes searched around for any signs of Robert but so far there was no sign of him. Closer and closer they crept to the door. When they got to the front door of the suite they wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but they still were not out of the woods yet. There was only one elevator that went to the Penthouse and hopefully Robert was not on that elevator when they try to get on it, which hopefully will be soon but it couldn't be soon enough for either of them.

Gabby slowly turned the door knob and felt relief when the door opened up easily. Robert thankfully hadn't tried to lock them inside like he did with the bedroom door. Gabby opened the door prepared to run with Claire out the door when they saw Robert standing there with a smile and a couple of bags in his hands. Both of their hearts felt like they had dropped to their feet and an uneasy feeling swept over their bodies.

"Oh good, you two are up, I brought breakfast." Robert barged in the door forcing Gabby and Claire to back up inside of the suite. "I hope you girls are hungry. I got a little of everything since I know you two are so picky."

Claire and Gabby stared at each other in disbelief not sure how to handle the situation. Claire realized he seems in a good mood so it was better to capitalize on it then to anger him. "I am starving sweetie, thank you so much." Claire reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed the bags of food and went towards the kitchen to the table to sit them down and Gabby followed not sure what Claire was up to. Claire took down some plates and started getting the food out.

"Where were you two off to in such a hurry not fully dressed at that?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Well sweetie, we were going for lattes. You know I have to have my coffee drinks. In fact, they would go great with breakfast. Me and Gabby are going to run down to the coffee bar and get one, would you like one sweetie?" Claire asked nicely hoping she seemed normal.

"I don't like you having all that caffeine while you are pregnant, juice will be fine, I brought apple and orange juice." Robert sat down the juice bottles on the table and Claire just smiled.

"You're right as usual; it would be bad for the baby. I think I will just have some toast, I am having some morning sickness." That was no lie, Claire did feel nauseous but the fear she felt was stronger than the urge to get sick.

"Why don't you take your breakfast into the room and relax, I will be there in a minute."

Claire didn't like that; she wanted to stay with Gabby. Gabby looked at her pleadingly. "I am fine here, no big deal, I am feeling better already." Claire tried to sit down at the table but Robert grabbed her by the arm.

"It would be better for the baby if you go take care of yourself. I will fix up my plate and be there in a minute." Claire didn't know what to do but at least if Robert comes with her than Gabby will be able to get away and get help.

"Your right, I am feeling a little tired. Hurry up OK!" Claire kissed Robert on the cheek, gave Gabby a wink, grabbed the bag with toast in it, picked up an apple juice and went to the bedroom. Claire was nervous. Robert was acting so unpredictable but hopefully he stayed in this mood. He is at least pleasant; she just had to do her best not to upset him. It wouldn't be for long; once Robert came in here then Gabby could make a run for it and get help. Claire felt like pacing around the room because she was so nervous. She thought Robert would only be a few minutes but at least 10 minutes had lapsed waiting for him. Maybe something is wrong, I better go see if Gabby is ok. Claire went to the door just as Robert appeared.

Claire let out a startled squeak. Then she smiled when she realized it was Robert. She felt relief now since Gabby would be free to get help but her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed Robert's mood had changed. His eyes seemed darker. An uneasy feeling crept over her once more and she realized he had quickly changed in the 10minutes they were apart.

"Where is your breakfast?" Claire asked noticing he didn't have his plate with him.

"Where were you going?" Robert asked moving towards Claire and she backed into the room slowly watching him carefully.

"Silly me forgot to grab the butter for my toast; I was just going to get some. Is Gabby ok? Maybe she can bring me some butter."

"Gabby stepped out, she will be right back."

Claire didn't like the way that sounded and she didn't like the way he kept eyeing her either. "Well, I need to get some butter; you know how I have to have buttered toast." Claire hoped that her voice didn't betray the fear she was feeling and she tried to step around Robert but he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"It can wait, I have been missing you."

Claire paled at his words but she kept herself calm. "I have been missing you too. I was thinking that you have been under a lot of stress and pressure lately; maybe we should take a family vacation and just get away from everything. We could go to the beach. I know how you love the Bahamas."  
"I can't its election year."

"About that, I was thinking, maybe since we are going to have another baby, why don't you take some time off, maybe 4 years or more and we can focus on us."

"I can't your damn dad wants me to do so much for him, do you know I don't really sleep because I have to take care of all his business and then the business I want to do, there is no time to rest."

"Well daddy will just have to get over it. He can find another patsy. I will talk to him." Claire hoped she could get him in a more stable mood but he looked even more erratic then just a minute ago.

"You know you are so beautiful." Robert said as he brushed his hand across her cheek and she couldn't help the flinch but he was so lost that he didn't notice her cringe as he stepped closer to her. "You know I always thought you were beautiful. Your long hair is such a pretty golden color." He stroked her hair with both hands running his fingers through her golden mass of waves.

"Thank you!" Claire said as she stayed perfectly still. She was lost on what to do or how to react. She didn't want him to become violent but she didn't like him touching her either.

"Robert I am not feeling well."

"Oh come on Claire, you know you are hornier when you are pregnant."

"Yes but that is a little later, right now I just feel sick." Claire cried out when she felt her hair being forcefully jerking her head back.

"By me?" Robert was starting to get angry.

"No, from the morning sickness." Claire winced.

"How can we be having a baby when I haven't fucked you in a long time? How is that possible? Have you been fucking someone else?" Robert pulled her hair harder.

"Ouch! You are hurting me." Claire cried. She hoped Gabby was getting help because Robert was losing it and she didn't know how to calm him down.

"Have you been fucking somebody else Claire, is that why you don't want fuck me?"

"You know I hate that word Robert." Claire hoped to distract him but it made him angrier.

Robert grabbed her robe and untied it, when she tried to stop him he yanked the delicate robe roughly tearing it off of her leaving her in her matching bra and panties. Claire started to cry.

"Robert you need to wake up you don't know what you are doing." Claire cried.

"I know exactly what I am doing." Robert said as he cupped Claire's face. "I want to make love to my wife. We are married Claire, there is no crime in that."

"There is when she is saying NO!"

"Why would you say NO Claire, I am your husband, you vowed to honor, love, and obey me, so do as you are fucking told before I get real ugly."

"You are already there." Claire snapped.

"Are you saying I am ugly? I have you know that a lot of women want me, more than I care to count, and including that little slut we hired to be our nanny."

"Is that why you fucked her? I know that you and Gabby have been sleeping together so how dare you spit out wedding vows out of me when you have broken every vow!" Claire screamed at him.

"Come on Claire, did you see how she would prance around the house in those skimpy out fits, her bikini was so thin she might as well as been wearing strings, and she kept finding ways to always touch me. I am a man with needs and you were always so busy with the kids or your dad or with the campaign, I was weak."

"So it's my fault you can't keep your dick in your pants? That's real original. If I cut it off for you then you won't have that problem no more because I will sew it in." Claire growled.

"You don't sew Claire."

"I know." Claire pushed Robert away from her and she ran to the door but Robert was faster and he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and carried her toward the bed.

"Leave me alone!" Claire cried as she was thrown on the bed. Claire scrambled towards the headboard but Robert grabbed her ankles and pulled towards him. Claire could feel the panic rising.

"Quit being so difficult Claire." Robert forcefully kissed her hard on the lips forcing his tongue in her mouth making her gag. Claire bit him on his tongue and he back handed her across her face. Claire cried out in pain. The stinging sensation burned across her cheek and nose. She laid her palm over stinging cheek as Robert climbed on her and pinned her hands above her head but Claire felt too disoriented to even resist. She wanted to fight but she felt like dead weight. She could feel his hands on her unwilling body, roughly groping her tender skin, but she felt powerless to resist. She couldn't even yell for help. She just laid there, her head spinning mercilessly. She heard a loud bang and tried to focus where the sound had come from. She felt Robert's weight on her body and all she managed was a pitiful attempt at saying "STOP!" She was crying and the tears burned a trail down her cheek. All she could think about in that moment was how she wished Jon was here with her. She didn't want to think about the pain, she wanted to think about was Jon's pale blue eyes, his smile, and how she felt when he touched her and just thoughts of him made her want to smile. She was so delirious, because she swore she saw Jon, she weakly smiled at him but he was scowling and she frowned at his angry scowl. She couldn't help wondering if Jon hated her too. Was it because she couldn't stop Robert from hurting her? Because she had chosen Robert over him? She just knew his scowl unleashed coldness over her body.

**What do you think about this chapter? Remember reviews help:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Rescue**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean growled as the shock from the ice cold water hitting his face and chest woke him from his deep sleep. The water was freezing and he glared as his brain was quickly startled awake to see Roman standing over him. Roman's stern face let Dean know he was not happy with his antics last night and Dean moaned putting his hand over his throbbing head. He didn't have to look at the powerful Samoan to know he was shaking his head disappointedly.

"Leave me alone Rome, I am not in the mood." Dean hissed. Roman just raised an eyebrow and splashed more ice cold water on Dean and he jumped up off the bed and immediately regretted it because, he felt the nausea quickly hit him. "OH GOD!" Dean mumbled as he raced to the bathroom.

When Dean was done and he came out of the bathroom, Roman was standing there with bottled water and some pain killers. Dean reluctantly took them from Roman and sat down quickly downing the pills and water.

"Don't you get tired of mothering me?" Dean mumbled.

"Yes I do." Roman responded and Dean groaned in response.

Dean sat there for a little bit holding his head in his hands hoping the pounding world go away. Thankfully Roman had closed the curtain and dimmed the lights to help with the hangover symptoms. After a little while, the throbbing in his head did ease and he looked up at Roman and noticed Roman was wearing gray sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. His hair was neatly pulled back and Dean moaned knowing it was almost time to go to the gym.

"I don't feel like going to the gym today Rome."

"Too bad, you're going!" Roman gave Dean his most serious face which meant there was no way Dean was going to talk his way out of it. Dean sighed.

"Fine, I am going to take a quick shower to help me wake up."

"Good, you smell like a bar." Dean narrowed his pale blue eyes at Roman but Roman was not going to back down so Dean got up to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Roman asked before Dean walked out of the room.

"To my room to take a shower."

"I picked up your clothes last night, you can take a shower here, Seth will be in soon and then we will leave."

"Fine." Roman knew Dean too well, if he would have went back to his room, he would have just crawl in his bed and go back to sleep.

Dean showered quickly because he knew he would need another one after his work out. Dean leaned up against the shower wall as the water ran over his naked frame. He didn't want to think about last night, about the heartbreaking text. He didn't want to just give up like that but he couldn't very well just show up at her door. What if her husband answered or one of the kids. How could he explain why he was there? Maybe the guys could give him some advice or suggestions on what he should do even though he already knew what Roman's would be. Respect her wishes; you don't want to ruin her marriage. Dean sighed dejectedly. After the text, he just went straight down to the bar and started drinking. It was either that or go straight to her room and demand a better explanation for why she was dumping him, even though he knew he no right to do that.

Dean finished his shower, dried off, and got dressed in his black sweats and black muscle shirt. Seth was already there when he left the bedroom.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Seth asked Dean and Dean just grumbled.

"He doesn't want to go to the gym so his is pouting."

"I am not pouting." Dean angrily responded and Seth smiled.

"Grumpy much." Seth commented.

"You would be grumpy to if your girlfriend just dumped you." Dean said unhappily.

"I don't know but I think she did last night." Seth said.

"HUH?" Roman was confused.

"Well even though Dean was being his usual drunk and rude self…"

"I am not usually drunk, rude yes but I haven't drunk like that in a long time." Dean growled.

"He is going to be fun today." Roman said irritably.

"Anyways, amazingly Dean made sense last night and I confronted Gabby about her affair with the senator."

"And what did she say?" Roman was curious.

"Well she said she didn't want to discuss it in the bar that we should go somewhere quiet so I wanted to take her to my room. Well on the way, she said she needed to text Claire and let her know where she was going. I didn't think much of it and then when we get to my room, I don't even have time to ask her one question before Mr. Langston is knocking on my door saying that Claire needed Gabby. So she left and I haven't heard from her still. By the way, somehow I have misplaced my phone; did one of you take it?"

"You are always losing your phone Seth." Dean said.

"Do you think she was really texting Langston to come and get her so she wouldn't have to tell you anything?" Roman asked.

"No she looked just as surprised as I was when he showed up." Seth said shaking his head. "I could have sworn I had my phone last night but when I went to go check my messages before bed, I couldn't find it. I looked all over my room but it's not there."

"Maybe you left it at the bar last night." Roman offered.

"No I swear I had it with me when I went back to my room." Seth said as he ran his fingers through his two-tone hair.

"Why would Claire need Gabby? Is Claire ok?" Dean asked Seth.

"I don't know but she did look concerned."

"Why didn't you let me know?" Dean asked.

"Because you were in shape to deal with that last night, Roman had to half carry you out of the bar. I wish I knew where my phone was and I could see if Gabby did try to call or text and let me know she was ok?"

"Calm down Romeo, I will call your phone and see if anyone has at least found it." Roman said. Roman grabbed his phone and saw that he had a couple of text messages from Seth. "What time did you say you lost your phone?"

"I don't know, maybe 10 or 11. Why?"

"Because I have text messages coming from your phone around midnight."

"That's weird." Seth said. "What do the messages say?"

Roman took a few minutes to read over the messages and then he looked at both Seth and Dean.

"Well Gabby says she is sorry that she stole your phone Seth but she felt like she something was wrong last night."

"Is Claire ok?" Dean was worried.

"Gabby says that Robert has gone crazy and locked both her and Claire in the master bedroom. Claire used your phone to call her daddy but it was going to be a while before he could get there and they are scared because of Robert's state of mind. They want us to help get them out of the room."

Dean shot up and hurried for the door but Roman knew he was going to do that and grabbed Dean around the waist and threw him on the couch.

"What are you doing Rome; we have to go get them out?"

"Listen guys I know you want to run off and be heroes but we don't even know if these messages are legit. This could be Langston setting us up for all we know."

"We can't just do nothing Rome, what if he kills them. Gabby said that he is crazy."

"Yeah but we don't know if we are being set up. He is a U.S. senator; we can't just go barging into his room. We could get in a lot of trouble, not just with our jobs but we could go to jail. This is serious." Roman said hoping to convince his comrades would think this though first.

"Listen, we will sneak in quietly, if they are sitting around watching the news or having dinner peacefully, we will leave but we have to at least make sure that are safe." Seth said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Roman asked not really liking the huge risk they were about to take on.

Dean and Seth thought for a minute and Dean came up with a brilliant plan.

"I know, the front desk clerk thinks you're cute Roman, why don't you go down there and distract her while we swipe the spare key."

"That could work Roman," Seth said.'"How am I going to distract her?" Roman was not too happy that he was now becoming further involved in this charade.

"She's been bugging you for an autograph picture so take her one and just talk to her why we steal the key."

Roman sighed heavily. "Fine but if they are fine we are leaving and if we get caught you better talk fast Dean, I don't care if that mean s you have to suck Langston's dick."

"EWWWW!" Both Dean and Seth said in unison.

"That is just gross, how am I going to get that mental picture out of my head." Seth said as they all were walking out of the door. Roman grabbed a picture of himself before leaving the room and they made their way down to the first floor of the hotel.

The Shield members peeked around the corner and saw Kathy, the front desk clerk, was sitting at the front desk thankfully she had no customers. "So how are we going to do this Einstein's?" Roman wondered.

"We are going to walk by, you stop and talk to her, we will keep going and hide around the corner. Try and get her to come from around the desk and we sneak over and get the key. It will be easy." Seth said happily with his plan.

"Why do I Have to be the one to distract her?" Roman asked.

"Because she thinks you are the cutest out of us three." Dean said.

"Yeah man, it's your fault for being so hot and sexy!" Seth said pinching Roman's cheek and he glared at Seth.

"You do that again and I am going to spear you." Roman warned and Dean smiled.

"Let's go guys." The three made their way to the desk.

"Hey Kathy, I got that picture you've been asking about." Roman stopped at the desk as Dean and Seth kept moving. They made sure she was not paying attention to them when they hid behind the corner. Of course as soon as Roman showed up, Kathy was oblivious to everything around her. She only had eyes for Roman. The cute little petite woman with the black pixie cut blushed and stared at Roman affectionately. Roman for his part got rid of his usual stern look and was all smiles with the girl.

"He is such a natural with the ladies!" Seth commented.

"Oh yeah, if I was gay I would bang him." Dean shocked Seth.

"Great, I am going to need therapy after this. Between you and Roman I have two mental images to try and erase." Seth shuddered and Dean smiled at the younger man. They watched as Roman worked his magic. He got Kathy to come from around the desk and even had a passerby take some pictures of them on Kathy's phone.

Dean and Seth leaned over and carefully made their way behind the desk and dropped down on the floor. They looked around while Seth would peek up once and a while to make sure Roman still had Kathy distracted. Finally they found where the hotel kept the spare keys. The penthouse key was at the very bottom and Dean snatched it up and put it in his pocket and they crept back over to their hiding spot. Seth motioned to Roman that they had the key and Roman nodded. He signed the picture for Kathy before giving her a friendly hug and made his way over to the guys waiting.

"You guys owe me big time, she tried to feel me up at least twice, and she even grabbed my ass." Roman was not happy.

"Come on Roman, she is cute, it couldn't have been that painful. At least it wasn't a guy clerk that liked you." Seth trying to get Roman to look on the bright side and all he got was a growl from Roman.

"Come on guys, we have to go to the main elevator, it's the only elevator that goes to the penthouse." Dean said taking off and the other two had to hurry and catch up to him.

No one was on the elevator when they got on. They took the elevator all the way to the penthouse and got off. The small hallway was even more elegant then the rest of the hotel, they knew that the suite must be incredible. They went over to the door and Dean used to key to open the door and he opened it slightly so he could peer in. The coast was clear so he motioned for Seth and Roman to follow him. They hunched themselves over and silently crept in the suite. They heard a little commotion but they couldn't make out what was going on. The living room area was empty so they next went to the kitchen area. At first, it looked empty as well but Seth heard a soft moan. They crept into the kitchen carefully not sure what they were going to fine when they saw Gabby laying on the floor with blood oozing out of a head wound.

"Gabby!" Seth worriedly rushed over to Gabby who was half-conscious on the floor. Seth carefully picked up her head and laid it on his lap. Gabby blinked a few times and smiled.

"Have I died and gone to Heaven?" She asked weakly smiling at Seth. "No you are not dead."

"You got my message? Thank God!" Gabby mumbled and closed her eyes.

"No Gabby you have to stay awake." Seth patted her on the cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Gabby where does Langston have Claire?" Dean asked.

Gabby was so out of it she just smiled back at him. "Congratulations Dean, you're going to be a daddy!" Dean paled.

"Though Robert is not happy one bit about it." Gabby mumbled again trying to close her eyes.

"Gabby, where is Claire? You have to help me. Robert may be trying to hurt her."

Gabby frowned. "He is crazy, he said that if he couldn't have Claire no one was going to and then I felt a horrible pain and then nothing." Gabby was delirious. "But the pain has come back, my head hurts" Gabby put her hand on her head and saw the blood. "I am dying, aren't I?" Gabby frowned.

"Gabby focus! Where is Claire?"

"Come on man, don't you see that she is hurt." Seth said angrily at Dean.

"Gabby please, think about the baby." Dean tried once again to get Gabby to focus.

She smiled. "The baby is going to be so adorable." She gushed.

"Gabby there may not be a baby if I don't get her to a hospital. Where did Langston take Claire?"

Gabby took a moment to try and think through the haze. Just when Dean had given up on getting any useful information out of Gabby she finally told him that she was in the bedroom.

"Which one?"

"The last door down the hallway."

"Stay here with her." Dean told Seth.

"I will be right behind you in a moment." Roman said as he grabbed a clean dish towel and was wetting it so Seth could tend to Gabby's head wound.

Dean quickly but quietly made his way down to the last door down the hallway like Gabby had said. The door was closed. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked. "Damn!" Dean muttered. He was hoping to catch Robert off guard but no such luck. He could go and ask Gabby if there was a key for the door but that could take forever. He was going to have to bust it in. He could hear Claire crying inside but it was so muffled that not much else was heard. It must be a pretty strong door which meant he was going to have to use as much force as possible to break it open.

Dean took a deep breath. Got in position and rammed his whole body into the door as hard as he could, forcing it open while breaking the frame in the process the first time. Dean quickly jumped back up to his feet ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Dean saw that Robert had Claire pinned to the bed with her arms above her head, she was half naked and crying. Dean scowled as Robert turned to look at him standing in the door way. Dean couldn't keep the crazy, angry scowl from his face. He knew he was about to lose it. All Dean saw was red and it was going to be Robert's blood that he saw next.

Robert had no time to react before Dean grabbed him and threw him off of Claire. He immediately pounced on Robert and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"OH My God!" Roman said as he walked in sand saw Dean on Robert punching him repeatedly and growling. Dean was in a rage and Roman knew he wouldn't be able to stop. Robert's face was already covered in blood from Dean's expert blows. Roman quickly ran over and Grabbed Dean off of Robert before he killed him. Dean was an expert when he came to brawling. Living on the streets had taught him to use his fist and Dean had no problem answering a problem with them.

"Dean Stop!" Dean just growled. "Seth!" Roman yelled for Seth and he came running in and saw Robert bloody on the floor and Roman trying to restrain an out-of-control Dean.

"Dean, calm down!" Seth said as he helped Roman restrain Dean. "You are going to kill him."

"That is what he deserves!" Dean growled back.

"Maybe but you need to think of Claire!" Seth got though to Dean and Dean shook his head and took several large huge gulps of air trying to calm himself down.

"Ok, I am fine!" Dean said and Roman and Seth reluctantly let Dean go. Dean walked by Robert but made no more move towards him. Roman went over to check on Robert to see how badly he was hurt and Seth went back to check on Gabby again.

"Claire!" Claire was lying on the bed crying. She looked at Dean and he wasn't scowling at her anymore. She was worried he was still mad at her through her hazy thoughts. Dean went to pick her up carefully and she threw her arms around his neck and cried, burying her face in his neck.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Claire sobbed and Dean just hugged her tightly pulling her on his lap.

"I am not mad at you." He said soothingly stroking her disheveled hair. Dean grabbed the sheet and pulled it around her covering her up and she snuggled closer to him. Claire cried for a little bit on Dean's should and he just let her. She was going through a lot of pain and he just wanted to be there for her and help her through it. Finally Claire stopped and she began her hiccupping. Dean smiled as she hiccupped from too much crying. Roman left the room and came back with bottled water and handed it to Dean for Claire.

"Thanks!" Dean said as he opened the bottle for Claire and she drank the refreshing liquid. Seth and Gabby made their way to the room once Gabby was feeling better. She saw Robert lying on the floor unconscious. "OH no, is he going to be ok?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, it looks worse then it is, maybe a broken nose, some lacerations but he will live." Roman said.

Dean picked up Claire and took her to the next room. "I need to talk to Claire guys, we will be back." Dean wanted to talk to Claire without a room full of people. He took her to a room a few doors up. It had to be Robbie's room since it had action figures, toy cars, and balls in the room. He sat her down on the bed and he sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like I got run over by a bus. Thank you for coming."

"Like I could ever leave you. I would have found a way to see you again regardless of that text you sent. I don't give up that easily." Dean caressed her cheek and she smiled at him, she was glad that she once again had her wits back. She hated feeling so out of it.

"I am sorry about that text. Robert threatened me and I didn't know what else to do."

"I figured that, it still hurt but I knew it wasn't you who did that I was so worried about you. I know I lost it but when I saw Robert trying to rape you I couldn't keep it together. Roman had to pull me off of him because I wanted to kill him. But I am glad didn't since I would probably have gone to jail and never see you again."

Claire hugged Dean; she loved feeling him so close to her. She never wanted him to leave.  
"I love you!" He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too!"

"Gabby was out of it earlier, Robert knocked her out so I am not sure if what she told me was accurate considering her state of mind. But she said that you are pregnant. Is that true?"

Claire stated biting on her lip nervously and Dean rolled his head back. "Please stop doing that, it drives me crazy." Claire licked her lips nervously. "I think I am, I don't have any official test but all the signs are there. I have missed my period and I am so nauseous. It feels like the stomach flu."

"Ouch!" Dean commented.

"It will come and go." Claire said. "But I do think I am. Are you upset? I know we never officially said if we wanted this or not." Claire was worried by what his response was going to be.

"I don't like doing things officially, it's not me. I never thought of myself as a father type but I never thought of myself as a one woman man either but right now all I can think about and all I want is you. You are the one I see in my future and I also see a beautiful baby with your hair and my eyes. " Claire smiled and hugged him again.

"I am a little worried about some things though." Dean admitted.

"Like?" Claire asked.

"I don't think I am going to fit in with your family, I mean, you are champagne and caviar and I am beer and nuts."

"I don't care what my family thinks."

"I also travel a lot; I am on the road close to 300 days a year. I hope you can come with me some but I know you can't all the time because of the kids. Will you be able to handle knowing I am gone a lot?"

"Robert was gone a lot also. Like you said, I can go with you some. I know how you love wrestling Jonathan, I would never ask you to give that up. That wouldn't be right. I mean what would you do then, go to the country clubs and play golf? I don't see you as the golf type, maybe bowling." Claire kissed him. "I am ok with this, are you?"

"I love you Claire, I think I would go crazy if I couldn't see or talk to you anymore. We could Skype, or have phone sex. Wait, phone sex is obsolete know, I think people sext today." Dean kissed Claire back passionately. "You can Skype?" Claire looked doubtful.

"I have no idea how to." Jon admitted with a laugh but Roman Skype's his girlfriend and baby all he time

"I prefer phone sex to sexting; I love your raspy voice." Claire teased him.

"I am glad someone does." Dean laughed.

"And I am worried about how the kids are going to handle this."

""Me too." Claire admitted. "We will have to take it slow when it comes to Robbie and Maddie. This is all going to be such a big shock to them." Claire was worried now. She didn't stop to think how a pregnancy would affect them. She could have eased the relationship in on the kids with timing but know she didn't know.

"I am just so glad you are ok? When Gabby said that he was crazy, I was worried he was going to kill you."

"I was worried about that too but you somehow managed to save me again. You have to be my guardian angel to keep coming to my rescue."

"Unfortunately, this angel's wings are black." Dean commented and Claire smiled at him.

"As long as you are on my side I don't care what color wings you have." Claire and Dean kissed again when there was a knock at the door and they jumped apart startled.

"Come in!" Dean said as he made sure Claire was covered up.

"Sorry to bother you guys but the front desk just called. Claire your daddy is here and he is on his way up." Seth announced.

Claire looked at Dean. "Daddy is here!" Claire said happily.

**Reviews would be awesome! Anyone liking or disliking this chapter? Throw me a bone and Thank you for your support!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Resolving Some Problems**

Claire was so happy that her daddy had finally made it. She knew that he would fix everything. Dean was not as happy about him being there at that moment since he was in a room with Mitchell Rothschild's naked daughter. That was not a good way to meet a girl's father in any situation, especially one of the richest men in the world.

"Seth, tell Gabby to please get Claire some clothes quickly." Seth nodded and ran off to get Gabby. Seth returned quickly with some clothes for Claire. Nothing fancy, just some sweats and a t-shirt. Thankfully Gabby thought about another set of bra and panties since Robert had ripped the ones she was wearing. That pissed off Dean even more but he had to push those feelings to the side, her father was on his way up and he didn't have time to think about that, he needed to get her dressed.

"Claire, you have to get dressed before your father comes up here and sees you naked and kills me." Claire looked down and gasped. She was indeed naked. Her bra and panties were barely hanging on after the assault. Dean helped her get dressed and then they met Gabby, Seth, and Roman out in the living room.

"Where is Robert?" Dean asked.

"Still in the bedroom, don't worry you messed him up pretty bad, he is not going anywhere." Seth said and Dean nodded.

They were waiting in the living room when Mitchell Rothschild entered with 5 armed bodyguards in tow. The three Shield members noticed right off that they all carried guns and they felt nervous about the whole situation. They all stared at Mitchell Rothschild. Seth was completely in awe since he had done some research and knew he was a brilliant business man who was one of the richest men in the world.

Mitchell Rothschild was indeed an opposing presence in the room. He was tall, handsome, with a serious, stern face. Mr. Rothschild's mossy green eyes though were shrewd and cunning were unlike Claire's mossy green eyes that were sweet and docile. He was dressed immaculately. Tan suit, hair neatly trimmed with a mustache. Dean could see the man's features in Claire's face. He did notice that Mr. Rothschild was wearing brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat that stuck oddly out. Mitchell Rothschild walked in like in own the place but truth be told, if he wanted to own it, he could definitely afford buy it.

"Daddy!" Claire said happily as she ran over to his waiting arms. Claire hugged her father tightly. Claire knew that everything would be OK! He would take care of this mess for her, she knew he would, he was always there for her, and all she had to do was ask. Since marrying Robert, Claire tried to be more independent. Robert always threw up in her face how she was a daddy's girl which was probably why he was able to get away with so much. Claire knew know she should have just asked for father's help a while ago and maybe things could have turned out differently. Maybe Robert could have gotten the help he needed.

Gabby and the members of the Shield watched as this very opposing man melted in his daughter's arms. A clear bond between father and daughter was evident. "How are you Baby Girl?" Mr. Rothschild asked looking at his daughter and he saw her tear up. He looked at the others in the room. Gabby he knew well since she was his grandchildren's nanny, he spent a lot of time with her and he smiled at her. The three men he recognized and he narrowed his eyes.

Mitchell Rothschild knew about the incident at the WWE show because it was all over TV. He had been angry to learn that Robert had put his daughter in a situation where she could have been seriously hurt and had made a point to let him know that if that ever happened again; he would personally make sure Robert paid. He knew that these men had stepped in and protected his daughter but that is where it should have ended. Why these men were here now with his daughter and Gabby?

The three men were all too well aware of the suspicious stare Mr. Rothschild was giving them. They more aware of the five armed bodyguards didn't want to do anything to get themselves shot so they stood there nervously, not sure how this situation was going to pan out.

Claire saw her daddy eyeing Dean, Seth, and Roman, she could see that the men were uncomfortable. "Daddy, this is Dean, Seth, and Roman, they are friends of mine and Gabby's. They helped us." Claire hoped that would put her father at ease but that didn't seem to help lower his guard.

Mitchell Rothschild had always worried about his daughter. She had a sweet, trusting nature. He was always worried about someone trying to take advantage of her all too peaceful nature which is one reason he gave Robert such a hard time. He never really trusted the man but his daughter loved him so he relented after numerous fights with her over him. He knew Robert was not right for her but she was dead set on him so Mitchell Rothschild made sure to hover over Robert like a hawk, just making sure he knew that he was there in case he screwed up. Now he wondered what the situation with these three men was and why were they here.

"Daddy, I promise to explain everything to you later but right now we need a doctor. Robert is hurt in the other room and I think he is going through some type of psychotic breakdown. We have to get him help but we need this done quietly. The kids don't know anything and I don't want them to hear this on TV."

"Why is Robert hurt?" Mr. Rothschild asked.

"It's a long story dad and I promise we will talk but he needs a doctor and I want to admit him into a hospital."

"Gabby needs a doctor too." Seth made sure to speak up. He was not going to let them railroad Gabby. She had taken a hard hit to the head and wanted to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

Claire nodded. "We need a doctor that we can trust, the quicker the better."

"You need to be checked out as well." Dean said.

"Why do you need doctor? Are you OK Baby Girl?" Mitchell Rothschild cupped his daughter's face and she had to take a deep breath from just completely breaking down in her father's arms. Very few people a girl could truly trust like a girl could with their father. That safety she felt made her want to just give into the urge for own breakdown but she couldn't, not yet. Later on she would give into the urge to cry out her frustrations but time was of the essence.

"Please daddy, I promise I will tell you everything but we need to get Robert and Gabby help." Claire felt physically fine, maybe a few bruises but the emotional scars were more traumatic. She wanted to give into the urge to cry and scream but all Claire could think bout was the kids and that meant getting their father help first. Her father just nodded and he pulled out his phone. He had contacts in town and he called a few of them.

It didn't take long before a few doctors showed up. One was a psychiatrist. As the doctor took care of Robert in the bedroom who was finally awake, Claire talked to the psychiatrist. They agreed that it would be in Robert's best interest that he was admitted into a mental hospital. Claire signed all the paperwork. With her forcing him into the hospital, he wouldn't be able to sign himself out. She wanted him to get the help he needed for their children's sake.

Gabby didn't have a concussion, but she did need a couple of stitches. She had a bad headache and the doctor gave her some samples of strong pain killers to help with the pain. Gabby sat outside on the balcony with Seth silently. Seth could tell she was upset and didn't want to force the issue unless she wanted to talk about it. He held her hand as she stared off into the distance blocking out all her surroundings.

"Seth, can I talk to Gabby alone for a moment?" Seth was not so happy by the fact he felt that Gabby's feelings were being ignored. It seemed all of them cared about was helping Robert and keeping the whole mess quiet for the kid's sake but what about Gabby's feelings. He reluctantly nodded and went inside.

"Gabby!"

Gabby looked at Claire but she should very little emotion. "I understand Claire, it is OK."

"Maybe you would like to speak with the therapist as well. He could help." Claire offered.

"Just promise me that you will not let him out until he is well. I will be fine but I need to know I don't have to look over my shoulder. I want to know that he is going to get help."

"I promise, he will not come out of the hospital until I am satisfied that he is able to. I don't want him around the kids if he is mentally unstable." Gabby nodded.

"I am leaving tomorrow. I would leave tonight but my head hurts." Gabby announced taking Claire by surprise.  
"I understand." Claire said sadly. "Where will you go?"

"Back home. My parents want me to come home for a visit. I text them and told them I was unhappy so they said to come home. I need to be with my family." Gabby was still staring out over the city, her look vacant.

"The kids and I will miss you."

Gabby smiled briefly. "Tell the kids I love them."

"Maybe you could come and visit." Claire offered but she received no response. Gabby was saying goodbye for good. Too much had went down and Gabby needed to be free off this while mess.

Claire got up and Gabby grabbed her hand. "Please, if you find the tape, send it to me." Gabby eyes were pleading.

"I promise as soon as I get that tape, I will have it special delivered to you personally." Gabby nodded.

The doctor next checked on Claire. Claire made sure that it was private considering she thought she was pregnant. She was fine which she knew except for a few bruises. She explained to the doctor that she maybe pregnant and the doctor did a pregnancy test on her which confirmed she was pregnant. "Are the results accurate?" "

Yes, this is a test I would give a woman in my office. You need to make an appointment with your doctor as soon as you get home but here are a few sample prenatal pills until then." Claire felt a little more relieved to know the truth, she wanted to tell Dean but not with so many people around. When she came out of the room, she could feel his blue eyes on her and she looked at him and winked to let him know she was OK. He was relieved to know that she was physically fine but she knew he wanted to know if she was pregnant.

Gabby came in from the balcony and went to her room and started packing up her stuff. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" Claire asked as she watched her pack.

"I am I just can't stay here. Seth offered for me to stay in his room tonight."

"Really?' Claire asked with a smile.

"As a friend. It figures I finally meet this wonderful, descent man and it's under these circumstances." Gabby said sadly.

"I am going to miss you." Claire said sadly herself and Gabby hugged her. "Do you want to know?"

Gabby knew Claire was talking about the pregnancy test and Gabby nodded.

"I am pregnant."

"Happy or sad?"

"Both. Like you I am happy but unfortunately it's under these circumstances."

"I want pictures."

"Well hopefully you can visit."

"Maybe." Gabby said with a smile but she wasn't making promises. Right now she needed time to heal. The two women hugged and then Claire left her alone to finished packing.

Claire saw that the three Shield embers were talking and as soon as Dean saw Claire he went over to her

"How are you holding up?" He asked his voice heavy with concern.

"Just barely but I am somehow." She admitted her weakness but she smiled.

"We have to go, we have a match tonight and then we have a few days off. Roman is bugging me about the gym again."

"Well, it's your job, I understand. Besides, it will give me time to talk to my father. I think we will be flying home later tonight to Georgia."

"What about the kids?"

"Mary, the nanny for Senator Wilkins is flying them home today to be with my mother. I was hoping to see them but its better this way. I am going to check on Robert. They are going to fly him back to Georgia to a mental hospital closer to us that way I can keep up with his progress." Claire bit on her lip nervously. She wanted so badly to ask him to come home with her since he had time off but she didn't know if he wanted to. She wasn't sure where they stood with each other at all and that made her feel so insecure. His blue eyes darkened and then she realized it drove him crazy when she would bit on her lip. She was afraid to ask but she had to know.

"Do you want to come home with us tonight?" She hated this feeling so unsure of everything. It felt like being lost with no directions and you stand there trying to figure out which way to go never sure if you are going the right way.

He wanted so badly to embrace her but he could feel her father watching them closely so he kept a safe distance from her. He knew her father had no idea about their relationship so he wanted to give Claire time to talk to him first before he let it be known.

"I was hoping you would ask. What about your father?'

"I will talk to him. I will pick you up after the show tonight." He nodded.

The urge to kiss her was so strong but he had to resist. There was a lot that had to be settled including finding out where they stood with each other.

Dean just smiled as he, Seth, Roman, and Gabby all left.

"What was that about?" Her father asked her curiously.

"Come on dad. Let's get Robert settled and then we can talk." Mitchell Rothschild put his arm around his daughter and they headed out the door to go secure Robert's flight to Georgia. Mr. Rothschild hired private jet and the psychiatrist was going to make the flight with Robert to make sure everything went smoothly once he landed in Georgia and was admitted into the hospital. Claire was happy to be going home but afraid because she didn't know what was in her future except uncertainty.

**Any thoughts? Reviews are welcome and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A Second Chance at Love**

Claire sat in the limousine at the arena waiting for Jon to get done with his match. The Shield started the show and they were also scheduled in the main event so Claire had at least another hour to wait, not including shower time. That was OK though. This gave her time to think and calm down from her earlier fight with her father. It didn't go as well as she was hoping. He was not happy with her for numerous reasons which some she understood but some he was just going to have to live with, namely Jon and her pregnancy.

Thankfully she wasn't feeling sick, so she was happy about that but she wanted a latte right now, desperately. I guess I will have to start drinking decaf now and all that sweet syrup isn't good for me either. Claire grabbed bottled water instead. This will have to do.

She glanced back at the screen and a diva's match was on. It was a tag team match with Alicia Fox and Aksana vs. The bellas. It was pretty boring in her opinion but she never watched a lot of wrestling so she wasn't that into it anyways. At least it did distract her for a bit from her problems and she smiled. People loved entertainment because it gave them a distraction from their daily lives and she was no exception. But she knew that you could only hide from your problems for only so long before they caught up with you.

Right now that was what she needed, a distraction but her mind wandered waywardly back to her earlier argument with her dad. At first it all went well. Yeah, her father was mad because she didn't come to him a long time ago about how Robert was treating her but she was hoping to deal with it herself. She was a married woman, she needed to try and fix the problems she had with Robert on her own, but now she knew that was impossible. She was a little embarrassed as well since she argued with her father so much just to be with Robert.

Her father never liked Robert and she knew deep down a lot of it had to do with her being daddy's little girl and he didn't want to accept the fact that she was growing up and moving on. But now she realized Robert was never really interested in her and her father had been right about him all along. He was ambitious, smart, and had aspirations of the white house one day. Daddy must have realized that as well. Claire felt that Robert could have gotten there by himself one day but marrying Mitchell Rothschild's daughter could have gotten him there a lot sooner and he was ready to fulfill his dreams no matter what. Unfortunately for Robert that was never going to happen now.

Claire sighed. Daddy was also mad that I didn't go straight home when I caught Robert cheating. She tried to explain she was worried about the publicity but her father didn't want to hear it. He had always told her to come to him whenever there was a problem and he would help her with it. Probably as a father he felt that was his duty to take care of his child and she did understand that. She hoped that the kids would trust her enough to come to her about anything they were having trouble with. Claire had just wanted to try and be independent and take care of it herself but she had been in way over her head, she just didn't know it.

Which lead to biggest argument of all, her relationship with Jon and the pregnancy. Apparently her father had did some research on all members of the Shield following the WWE match where they had stepped in and saved her from Jack Swagger. Roman and Seth were golden but Jon was the bad apple in the bunch.

Roman came from a prestigious wrestling family dynasty that included The Rock, one of the best entertainers in the world on a global scale. Seth came from a quaint family in Iowa. Not rich or glamorous but he had a good, strong family upbringing. Jon on the other hand had a mother who he described as a corner street junkie who had brought her boyfriends over and they would knock him around. His father was in prison. He had little to no communication with his family to this day. He lived mostly on the streets growing up but somehow managed to graduate from high school and pursued wrestling training even before he was old enough to train. He did have a history of drugs, booze, and partying. His earlier wrestling career was violent and hardcore which is how he was able to make a name for himself.

Claire tried to explain that was all when he was younger, now that he was in the WWE, they were very strict and Jon said they have been working so hard the past year, they had become the work horses of the WWE which left little time for anything but training and working. Her father was not happy about that either. So that means he is going to be gone and you will be raising that baby by yourself, even more so then when you were with Robert. At least you could go on the campaign trail with Robert, but taking the kids to those arenas around those people was not safe. Claire could tell her father had no respect for the wrestling industry.

Claire explained how Jon had saved her from being raped on an elevator from a total sleaze ball who also wanted to extort money from the crime. Her father couldn't argue too much with the good deed but her father did tell her that was no reason to jump into bed with him. Oh yeah, she told her father about that too. Every girl's dream is to discuss having sex and sexual partners with her father. Her father then accused Jon of being a predator for exploiting her when she was most vulnerable. She still couldn't get the look her father gave her out of her mind when she said that Jon in no way took advantage of her. She was more than willing to have sex with Jon that night, that his body was incredible and that she was so sexually deprived because Robert wouldn't touch her.

"Maybe it was a mercy fuck on his part, maybe he felt bad for me." She thought for sure her father was going to explode; his face was redder then a tomato. She had never been so blunt with her father in her whole life but she wasn't going to stand by and let him trash Jon and everything he had done for her.

Then there was the question about how safe was it to be pregnant and how was it going to affect Madison and Robbie. Claire was not sure how safe was this for her and she made an appointment in the morning with her doctor to discuss those issues. As for the kids, she hoped they would be happy but she knew that was dreaming on her part. This was all going to be a huge shock for them. Hopefully they won't hate her too much. She had finally gave up on talking to her father, it was too upsetting too her. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. He reluctantly agreed to let Jon come home with them when she threatened to take a regular flight in coach back to Georgia with Jon and then they would just go to her home instead of her dad's home.

Claire looked back at the TV screen when she saw the members of the Shield coming down the aisle. Fans were touching them and patting them. That must be annoying trying to concentrate going down the stairs while fans kept trying to touch them and still stay in character but they did it effortlessly. Jon had his usual angry stern expression until they jumped over the barricade and then he did his famous smirk while they looked at their opponent in the ring. This seemed to be a 3 on 1 match and she felt sorry for the small blonde guy in the ring. She missed his name because her green eyes were too focused in on Jon. Well I guess this she should think of him as Dean in the ring.

He was so impressive in the ring. His facial expressions were priceless. His smirk, his snarl, he was able to contort in his facial expressions so easily; he definitely was the most complex character out of the Shield members. His strut, his taunts, she was hooked on just watching Dean Ambrose and barely noticed the other wrestlers in the ring. She couldn't believe she never had noticed how incredible his ass looked. Somehow those black pants just really emphasized what a well shaped ass he possessed and she blushed. She just wanted to grab it. He was just so gorgeous and she couldn't believe that he was interested in her.

He was just so James Dean, rebel without a cause, in her opinion. She wondered how he would react if she compared him to James Dean? A definite bad boy! Was it possible for a bad boy to be a good father or husband? She didn't even know where he stood on marriage. She knew he was open to children because he didn't shy away when she mentioned she could be pregnant, he even stepped up and wanted to be there. That was a good sign. What about being a husband? It was probably too early to even think about that yet. She knew they were doing things backwards but she tried to do things the right way the first time and that didn't turn out so well, so maybe this way will work better. She felt like she was gambling and the stakes were high. She was putting her whole future on the line for a man she admitted she really didn't know.

Her thoughts had distracted her again and she realized the match was already over. She decided she would go look for Jon. He had text her directions to the Shield locker room earlier hoping she would go hang out with him then. It was a ways to walk but she found the door that Jon had told her to go into. Since the show was over security wasn't as strict but she informed the security she was there to see a friend and they were nice and let her on back. One of the guards even knew who she was which is what helped her get in without hassle.

Claire followed the hall when she heard Jon's distinctive raspy voice. That was easy enough she thought and then she heard a woman's voice as well that had a British accent. Claire slowly turned the corner not sure what she was going to find but all she saw was Jon standing there with a pretty dark haired girl talking. They were both clad in black. The girl with the long dark hair was pretty and Claire felt a little jealous watching Jon smile at her. She cleared her throat to announce her arrival and when Jon saw her, his smile got even bigger and he went over to her and hugged her. "HEY! I was hoping to see you earlier."

He hugged Claire not noticing how stiff her body was because she was too busy staring at the pretty dark haired girl curiously. She didn't like feeling jealous but her insecurity was kicking into overdrive or maybe I am just being hormonal. Claire thought as Jon took her hand walked her over to the young girl.

"Claire, this is my friend Paige, Paige this is Claire." Jon realized he couldn't introduce her as his girlfriend since they haven't quite established what their relationship is but they were definitely more than friends. "Paige is in NXT." Claire looked confused. "That is WWE's developmental program."

"Hi!" Claire said shaking Paige's hand. Claire felt out of place since Jon and Paige were still in there ring gear. Paige wore black top and black trunks that showed off her perfect, young body. They looked like they matched to Claire's dismay while she was wearing tan slacks, baby blue sweater with brown boots.

Paige was definitely staring Claire up and down. She never thought Jon to be into the snobby/preppy type but things had changed for him since he moved up to the main roster. They had lost contact when Jon had been promoted to superstar status. Now he was hanging out with the big stars and he forgot about her over the past year. She had been so happy to be here tonight hoping they could change that but Paige could tell that Jon liked this woman. The way he was looking at her was how he use to look at me, Paige thought sadly. Paige then recognized the pretty blonde woman. She was the senator's wife that Jack Swagger had attacked and the Shield came to her rescue. If she was married, why was she with Jon? Paige wondered. She wondered if this woman was using Jon since her husband looked like some prude. She had known a lot of preppy girls that went for the bad boys to spice up their lives.

"Aren't you Senator Langston's wife?" Paige asked.

Claire felt uncomfortable. "It's a long story." She didn't feel like getting into her life story with a woman she didn't know but Claire could tell that she had a thing for Jon.

"Claire, why don't you go see Roman and Seth, they are in the locker room."

"They are dressed, right?"

"Yes, I will be in there in just a minute."

"Okay!"

Claire went a little further down the hall to the lock room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Claire entered the locker room and saw Seth and Roman sitting on some chairs. They saw her and Seth smiled. He went over to her and gave her a big hug. Roman wasn't quite as friendly but he was always so serious.

"Congratulations Mama Bear!" Seth said excitedly.

Claire was confused at first but then it registered that he knew she was pregnant. "How do you know…?" Claire then realized that Gabby must have told him. "You haven't said anything to Jon yet, have you?"

"No Gabby swore me to secrecy, well, at least from Jon." Seth said as he looked at Roman. "But Jon did mention to us that you may be pregnant and not knowing for sure has been eating him alive all day but I didn't say anything, I promise." Seth held up his hand and id a Boy Scout sign Claire recognized because Robbie was in the boy scouts and she smiled feeling relieved that she was still the one to break the news to Jon.

"How do you think he is going to take the news?" Claire was still a little worried about Jon's reaction. They thought she was but it being official seemed more concrete and she didn't want to walk into a wall blindsided.

"Believe it or not he is excited about it. I haven't seen him this excited since he moved up to the main roaster."

Claire felt a little relieved but she knew there was still plenty of obstacles that was in there way.

"Roman, what do you think?"

Roman took a deep breath first before answering. "I think it's a little sudden considering your still married but I can tell Jon likes you a lot. You just need to hurry up and resolve your problems because Jon doesn't need a lot of hassle. He has had a hard life and doesn't need to be jerked around. He's worked really hard to get here; I don't want this to derail his progress here in the WWE."

Claire appreciated Roman's honesty and she smiled at him. She could tell he cared a lot about Jon and he was just trying to look out for him. "I just want you to know that my marriage is over in all ways that count. Right now, it is in name only. I just want to get Robert healthy again for his kids. Jon and I have a lot of decisions to make but I do love him and I don't want to hurt him."

Roman nodded and pulled her into a big bear hug and she smiled.

"I call dibs on being the godfather." Seth said excitedly but they all became quiet as soon as Jon walked into his locker room. He looked at each one of their guilty faces as they tried to act inconspicuous.

"Ok, what is going on?" Jon asked.

"Nothing, we were just heading down to catering to see what was left over. We will see you in a bit." Roman grabbed Seth and dragged him out of the locker room to give them some privacy.

"You're not ready." Claire knew she was stating the obvious but she was a little nervous. Dean on the other hand looked relaxed.

"Sorry, I guess I was talking to Paige a little longer then I thought." Dean was at his locker getting his shower accessories together.

"Okay."

Dean didn't like the way Claire had said okay. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could tell something was bothering her. He turned to look at her and he could see that she looked nervous. He cocked his head to one side trying to figure Claire out.

"You're not upset because I was talking to Paige, are you? Because she is just a friend that I haven't seen in 6 months and we were just catching up. Nothing more."

Claire felt stupid for feeling jealous but she couldn't help it. Seeing Dean talking to that young, beautiful dark haired girl made her feel insecure. She couldn't help it. That girl was young and Claire was definitely not and now that she was pregnant she was going to be fat too. Claire felt like her stocks were plummeting by the second.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Claire was biting on her lip again. She tried not to but it was impossible.

"I know I don't owe you an explanation. I want you to know what is going on so that you know I am being honest with you." Dean said as he grabbed her hands and they sat down on the chairs. "I know that we said that we would talk about everything later and I know there is not a lot of time but I am pretty outspoken which I hope you will learn because I want you to know that my feelings for you have not changed. I love you. .."

"Jonathan..."

"No please, I just want you to know how I feel…"

"Jon, I am pregnant!" Claire had not meant to blurt that out but the nervousness got too much for her and then the anticipation of his response had been driving her crazy, she cracked.

Jon blinked a few times digesting the news and then he broke into a huge smile and pulled her onto his lap. "Really?" Dean asked and he kissed Claire's lips softly.

"Yes, the doctor confirmed it this morning." She stared into his ice blue eyes. His hair was almost dry from drenching himself with water before his match and so it was a wild mess but she loved his wild, messy hair.

"Were you worried how I would react?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure if you changed your mind."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "About you or a baby?"

"Both." She admitted.

"I admit that we probably should have thought more on the baby thing but I wouldn't change this for the world and I Love you, I would never change my mind on you."

"I just hope you know what you are getting into."

"It's a little late to say that don't you think."

Claire did not like that response and she went to get up but Jon wouldn't let her.

"I honestly am not sure what I am getting into but who does the first time. You have kids so you know what to expect and I don't but I want to do this. You were honest about the birth control and I willingly had unprotected sex with you so I wanted this." Jon kissed her again softly. "I want you Claire!" Jon whispered against her lips and she kissed him back.

"I love you too Jonathan!" They kissed passionately. Claire ran her fingers threw his dirty blonde hair. She could feel his hands on her waist. His touch was so strong yet so gentle. She loved him so much that's why she dreaded having to tell him that her father didn't approve of him but he had to know what he was walking into.

Claire couldn't help but look into his pale blue eyes. "I hate to tell you this but my dad doesn't approve of you." Jon didn't look too surprised.

"Yeah, I figured he wouldn't be thrilled about me. Hell, if you were my daughter I wouldn't approve of me either."

"You shouldn't say that, you are a wonderful man."

"I maybe now but I have done a lot of crazy things in my life, some I am not so proud of but I am more mature now." Jon said and he had to add this. "Sometimes." He said winking at Claire. "All that matters to me is how you feel about me and about us."

Claire nodded in agreement. "I love you and we are going to have a baby together so we owe it to each other to see where this goes."

Jon smiled at her and kissed her again enjoying the taste of her mouth and he moaned.

Roman and Seth made sure to make as much noise as they could coming back to give Claire and Jon the heads up that they were heading back to the locker room. When the door opened Claire jumped up and blushed. "We're back!" Seth announced with a smile. "Claire I got you some grapes since you are eating for two." Seth announced happily. Claire put her head in her hands. "You did tell him right? Please tell me I just didn't fuck up?" Seth asked looking at both Jon and Claire.

"Yes, I told him Godfather! If it's okay with Jon."

"Oh NO!" Jon said when he realized what Seth was going to do.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Seth said happily running around the room.

"Is he okay?" Claire was worried.

"He is fine; he is just pulling a Daniel Bryan!"

"Who?" Claire was puzzled.

"Ok first things first, she is going to have to start watching more wrestling." Roman announced.

"Can't I just watch you guys in the ring?" Claire asked.

"NOPE!" The members of the Shield announced and all started laughing except Claire who was still puzzled.

"Okay, enough playing, daddy is waiting so go take a shower and hurry." Claire said sitting down eating the grapes Seth brought her while Jon grabbed his stuff and ran to the showers.

"Well, I must go. I am going home to see my baby." Roman said with a huge smile, a rarity for him.

"I bet she is adorable like her daddy." Claire said and of course, Roman popped out a few pictures of his daughter and girlfriend. "She is a cutie!" Claire said with a smile.

"Yeah I haven't seen her in a while so I can't wait to get home." Claire and Seth gave him a hug goodbye. Seth hung around to keep Claire company until Jon got out.

When Jon came in the main room he heard Seth trying to convince Claire that Colby would be a great name for the baby.

"That isn't happening Rollins." Jon said as he came out and picked up his gym bad and his luggage.

"I am just saying think about it Claire. Colby would be a great baby name for a boy or girl." Claire giggled at Seth. He was too cute trying to convince her to name the baby after him. They left the locker room and headed down the hall toward the exit.

"I am partial to Jonathan if it's a boy." Claire said.

"No, I am not into that naming their kids after their parent's thing. I want him or her to have their own personality and be unlike me as possible." Jon said.

"Well we have plenty of time to think about baby names. Maybe once we learn the sex." Claire stated as they walked out the door.

"When will that be?' Jon asked curiously.

"Not until I am about 5 to 6 months along."

"That is too long of a wait." Jon grumbled.

The three had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they had not noticed Paige standing in the corner they walked by. She stood there in disbelief. Jon is going to have a baby, Paige thought heartbrokenly. She had never really gotten over Jon; she thought they would reconnect once she made it to the main roster which was taking longer than she had expected. Paige leaned up against the wall and sat down. She could feel the tears coming on and she tried to blink them away but that seem to make it worse. "Oh Jon!" Paige cried in the silent hallway.


End file.
